The Ship of Dreams
by chat-noir-91
Summary: AU It is the 10th of April, 1912 and the Titanic is setting off to the United States. What happens when an out of work lawyer and his friends come across tickets for the voyage of a lifetime, and meets an old friend and enemy..
1. Southampton England, 1912

Okay hi! First Robin Hood fanfic eva! Wow... anyway...

Yeah it's basically what would happen if everyone were on the Titanic... so it's very very very very AU!

Let me know what you think...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Robin Hood or Titanic (the movie, cause there are some similar events and dialogue...)

* * *

**Southampton, England, 1912**

The crowds gathered in there hundreds to witness the event of the century. The port was busy and bustling with noise and traffic, as people made their way to climb aboard the Olympic-class ocean liner.

The sun shone upon them, there was not a cloud in the sky. Horns honked as a dozen cars meandered through the crowds, carrying trunks of riches and treasures, that many could not even dream of.

"Out of the way" the driver honked at the people in his path.

"Honestly Gus, you don't have to be so rude," the young woman tutted from behind.

"Forgive me madam," Gus muttered half-heartily, continuing to honk the car horn.

The woman rolled her eyes and looked out at the people, many of who had large grins upon their faces, smiling without a care in the world. Most of them were from a middle-class background or lower, she presumed from the state of their clothing. Ah to be poor, she mused, with an ironic smirk. The grass is always greener. They didn't have to put up with her cruel guardian, ordering her around day and night. They weren't forced against their own will to go to America and marry a rich businessman. They didn't have to listen to the other women smile to her face whilst stabbing her in the back. No, they didn't, that is why they were smiling. That is why they were happy.

Gus shook his head. The young mistress had everything. Status, wealth, rich young men falling at her heals. But she just could see a good thing when she saw it.

Reaching the destination, Gus stopped abruptly, causing all the contents of the vehicle to lurch forward.

"Sorry miss," Gus apologised stepping out of the car and opening the car door for his mistress.

"No harm done, Gus." She smiled taking his white-gloved hand and stepping out onto the street in her period fashion, her large hat shading her pale face from the sun.

She looked up at the large ocean liner. "I don't know what all the fuss is about, it's only a boat," she sighed to Gus.

"Marion, it's not just a _boat_. The Titanic is the largest Ocean Liner in the world. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious." A deep voice came from behind.

"Guy, I did not see you there." She smiled forcefully. Guy was a very successful employee of her guardian: Captain Vaysey's. Apparently somewhere along the line, Vaysey had offered Marion's hand in marriage to Guy Gisborne. Though, in the end it was her choice, Vaysey had a quite a large sway in her decision.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Vaysey strutted over to the two, his head held high, as he was a good few inches shorter than both Marion and Guy.

"Apparently so," Marion said unamused with the conversation.

"Come along Marion, let's go aboard." Guy smiled offering his arm to her. She looked at it for a moment and then walked ahead. _Disgusting man._

"Vaysey your daughter is far to difficult to impress." Gisborne smiled, his leather coat glistening in the sunlight.

"Technically she's not my daughter," Vaysey smiled coyly.

"Then _technically_ you are not a millionaire, sir." Guy retorted.

"Touché, Gisborne." The Captain laughed and walked ahead.


	2. Real men make their own luck

**Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own any of them... **

* * *

Above the crowds, not too far from the docks, lay a small smoke filled bar, filled with burly seamen and exhausted workers. The rooms were overpowered by the repugnant stench of stale beer and sweat.

"Alright men, what's say for a wager?" A cunning voice laughed over the constant hum of drunken men.

"All in?" The short Italian man in the corner asked, looking at his cards warily.

"All in." The man smiled, determined, looking at his cards.

"You better not be cheatin' boy," An old sailor warned carefully.

"Me? Cheat? I've never cheated in my life," He lied, causing the large group sitting on the table behind him to burst out laughing.

"No Allan would never cheat," A dark haired man jeered.

"Shut it Will," Allan snapped.

"Whatever, just don't get into trouble," Will whispered, making sure that the other card players couldn't hear him.

Allan gave his best friend a confident smirk and then turned back to the men.

Will shook his head at Allan's incompetence and turned back to face the gang.

They were an odd group of friends. There was Allan-a-Dale, a common trickster and thief. John Little, a labourer from Scotland who'd come down to Liverpool to work of the construction of the Great Titanic. Robin Locksley, a former wealthy lawyer, kicked out for a case many years ago and his assistant-turned friend Much Miller. Then lasts but not least, himself, William Scarlett, the carpenter, he'd also come from his home to help on the ocean liner, but he'd worked on the finely carved furniture and carving on the staircases. There were many pieces of work on that ship that Will recked were his finest work.

They'd met at this very bar, not some six months ago...

"_Ahhh, well what do ya know? A royal flush!" Allan smirked triumphantly; showing the group of men is cards. He had a large cigar in his mouth and a gleam in his eyes. This was a good night. He'd just won 100 pounds and then maybe he would go over to that upper class smut in the corner with his servant-like friend. Teach them rich beggars a thing or two. Allan smiled to himself, 'I'm living on easy street tonight!' he thought as he leaned over the table, using his outstretched arms to haul in his winnings. But a large strong hand suddenly stopped him. _

"_Not so fast there, Sonny." The man smiled, he had a confident, cocky air about him. And yet there was also something powerful about him, something that chilled Allan's bones'._

"_Not being funny mate, but I won, look a Royal Flush, read 'em and weep!" Allan tried to pull back him arm, but was still caught in the man's powerful grip._

"_No, you see you cannot have possible got a Royal Flush, with the King of Hearts." The man said._

"_And why not?" Allan laughed nervously._

"_Because I happen to have that very card in my hand." _

_OH SHIT. He'd been caught!_

"_You can't con a con man." The man told him._

_Allan struggled and released himself, he then grabbed his satchel and began to hastily stow the money into it._

"_look lads, it's been great but I really ought to be going home!" Allan smiled backing away from the table, looking for the nearest exit._

"_You're not going anywhere." The man laughed coldly, "you see, I don't like to be conned my dear boy. I don't like it at all." He shot a look to the two large men on either side of Allan and they quickly grabbed his arms tightly._

"_Look I'm sorry, but it's- it's- it's for my wife! She's pregnant and we have not money for food, she needs to eat or she'll loose the baby!" Allan pleaded. _

"_Oh and then when she's had the baby you'll try and con my out of my money again saying you've got another mouth to feed. I don't think so, boy's take him for a walk." _

"_A walk?" Allan looked at the men, "Na, thanks I'm right, I don't need a walk, I'm fine, really." Allan said quickly, still trying to talk his way out of it._

_The two men pulled Allan away from the table and towards the door._

_Allan heard part of the rich man's conversation as he past the booth in which he sat. _

"_Robin, you've got to be joking surely not!" The small man's voice whined. _

_The upper class man, Robin, stood up and walked straight in front of the two men and Allan. _

"_Let him go," Robin was sure if the cheat had been lying about his pregnant wife or not but he didn't want to take that chance in leaving a poor woman to raise a child on her own. _

"_Get out of the way, this is not your business," The Con-man told him sternly._

"_Well I'm making it my business, let the poor man go back to his wife." Robin told him._

"_Robin, how about we just leave," the shorter man spoke._

"_Stay out of this Much." Robin hissed back._

"_Move aside, this man has conned me out of a lot of money, I am only doing what's right!"_

_Robin smirked, the man's words had sparked some amusement within him. He knew all about the law, and this certainly wasn't the punishment for cheating in a game of cards._

"_This is your last chance Sir." _

"_And this is yours," Robin stood firmly._

_Allan looked from Robin to the Con Man, with utter amazement. Why the hell was this guy helping him? Damn... now he kinda felt bad for calling him an upper class smut and wanting to rob him... well only a little._

"_Well it's your funeral." The man shrugged, "Boys" he ordered. The two men let go of Allan and pounced upon Robin, throwing their iron fists into his stomach. Robin quickly rolled underneath them after a few throws to the gut and stood side by side with Allan and Much. He looked at Much with a devil-may-care smirk, receiving a very stern look from Much. Robin laughed and the proceeded to throw several punches at the giant men._

_Though they did nothing. They didn't even faze the ogre-like men. The just stood there with large grins plastered on their faces._

_Robin stopped punching them and looked up at them._

"_Oh dear," he muttered._

_The larger of the men punched Robin directly in the jaw, throwing him back onto a table, which crumpled at the force. The large bearded man, and the tall lanky bloke, looked down at where their beers had been just moments before, and now where a dazed man lay, bleeding from many cuts along his face and body. _

_The man who'd punched Robin came waddling over and leaned over to pick up his concussed body when a sturdy hand stopped him from getting any further._

"_Murderers, we do not like!" He growled in a thick Scottish accent as he knocked the man out cold with one violent punch. _

_After seeing his Conrad fall, the other man coward and fled the scene. _

"_I'll be watching you boy," the man said and followed his hired goon out the large bar doors. _

_Much, still in shock stood there, looking at the scene. Robin! He remembered and ran over to help his former boss. "Sir, are you alright?" Much as quietly and he and the lanky man helped him to his feet._

"_Much, it's been a while since I was your employer, it's 'Robin' to you know," Robin muttered airily._

"_Yes of course, sorry," He smiled. Robin looked up at the large bearded man._

"_Thanks," He laughed, wincing in pain as he did so._

"_Don't worry about it, that man has been bothering us for a while. It felt good. I'm John, John Little" John said holding out his hand, to which Robin took and replied. "Robin Locksley, and this is Much Miller." _

"_Will Scarlett," offered the quiet lanky man kindly._

"_Allan-a-Dale," Allan laughed joining the conversation._

"_Yeah um, thanks for that," he added to Robin._

"_Don't mention it. One Question though: Do you actually have a wife?" Robin asked._

"_Nup, just a whole lotta codswallop really," He laughed, quite impressed with the lie himself._

"_Ahhh," Robin groaned, rolling his eyes. Had he really just risked his life to save this man?_

And they'd been friends ever since.

"Let me guess," Much started "he's hustling again?" He looked over at the young man, holding his cards suspiciously, watching the other cardholders.

"I wouldn't put it passed him." Robin smiled, nursing his pint of beer.

"That boy never learns." John muttered; his words almost lost in his beer glass.

They'd made a habit of meeting together at the pub. But this was the last time they'd be together for a while. Due to the completion of the Titanic, John and Will were out of a job, and were planning on returning home.

"What will you do?" Much asked, feeling slightly downhearted. He'd grown used to their gatherings. Laughing together, drinking together. It was the happiest he'd seen Robin in a long time.

"Don't know, I was thinking of opening a furniture shop," Will shrugged offhandedly. He didn't really know what he was going to do.

"I haven't the foggiest, me wife, Alice, left me, taking me boy. I've got no family to go back to... I should never have let them go," John whispered, his voice full with emotion.

"What about you?" Will said quickly to Much and Robin, hoping to change the mood.

"I don't know, I guess..." Robin sighed; things had been very different since he'd been thrown out. He and Much were living in a small apartment above a seedy bar. Though the past few months it had become very crowded with the presence of Allan, Will and John.

There dismal conversation was quickly interrupted by a cocky laugh from Allan. "Ahh, boys, I'm sorry, when you're good, you're good!"

They turned around to see Allan racking in the large pile of coins, lockets, papers and anything the sailors had of value.

He pushed it off the table and into a large cotton bag.

"Well gents, I'd say that was all, and now I'll take my leave!" Allan laughed, standing up and walking over to the gang.

"See, I told you!" He laughed.

"Damn it," the sailor swore, standing up, he'd just lost his ticket out of this hell hole. But then something caught the corner of his eye.

In the pocket of the man who'd just won his money, was a small card reading 2 of hearts.

He looked closers, as the man turned about, floating his winnings. The man had hidden cards all throughout his outfit. CHEAT!

"Oi!" The sailor yelled.

"Sorry my good man, I cannot challenge you again as you have no money, come back tomorrow," Allan told him smugly.

"Allan..." Will warned by his side.

"You cheated!" The sailor argued pulling three cards from his pockets, causing more to fall from the hidden pockets in his coat.  
"Oh well, would you look at that..." Allan said trying to act surprised.

"Run?" Allan looked at Will.

"Run." Will confirmed, with a nod.

The gang shot out of the pub like a speeding arrow, dodging through the hustle and bustle of the day's events.

"COME BACK HERE!!" An angry voice echoed through the streets.

"You never learn do you?" Much puffed, running beside Allan, who was desperately trying not to let go of the winnings.

"I thought I had it this time!" Allan told him, ducking around a food cart and receiving angry scowls from the owners.

"Where's the others?" Much looked around the streets, still running, in fear of what would happen if he stopped.

The two friends ran into a darkened alleyway.

"Damn it, dead end." Allan cursed and the large blacken brick wall that stood in front of them.

"I heard them go this way!" A voice called.

They could hear the sound of thundering feets, as the men raced in their direction.

"What do we do?" Much looked at Allan.

"Umm..."

"Do you even have a plan?" Much whispered in slight hysteria.

"Why should I come up with a plan?" Allan retorted childishly.

"Because you are the one who got us in this mess, and you are going to get us out!" Much told him angrily.

The footsteps grew louder and the angry voices were headed straight for them.

"Much!" He heard a hoarse whisper from a small door in the wall.

"Robin!" Much exclaimed, rushing over to the door, pulling Allan along with him.

"Huh?" Allan said unintelligently as he was pulled into the room.

"Robin? Oh thank god," Allan sighed with relief.

They sat in silence as they heard the men walked into the alley.

"Where are they?" One called.

"D'know... Let's check this way," The other called.

Upon hearing the departure of the men, Allan began to speak.

"Where's Will and John?" He looked around, but then answered his own question when he saw the familiar shadows of his friends.

"Well, let's see what we risked our lives to get?" Robin smirked, extending his hand out for the cotton bag.

"You mean what _I_ risked my life for," Allan protested.

Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Fine," Allan gave him, handing Robin the bag of trinkets.

Robin tipped the bag upside-down, a twinkle in his eye when he saw the large pile.

"I hate to say it, but good work Allan," Robin smirked, prying through the pile, and picking up the papers.

"But what are these?" He wondered allowed.

"D'know, the sailors all decided to put their's in, maybe we can sell 'em, they might be worth somthin'," Allan shrugged.

"They're tickets..." Robin whispered, studying the papers.

"What?" Will looked at Robin.

"Tickets, for the Titanic!" He smiled.

"Well they must be worth a good deal, let's sell them, and split the cash." Much suggested.

"Split the money? I should get most of it, I did make the money, fair and square" Allan pouted.

"You won it by cheating," Will pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" Allan retorted.

"I say we go..." Robin looked up, his eyes shone with excitement.

"Go where...?" John asked, slightly confused by the conversation.

"America, the land of opportunities!" Robin's mind was filled with the possibilities. America, where he could make a fresh start, where he could be free again.

"America?" Will looked cynical of the idea.

"Yes! Look weren't we all just saying how we didn't know what to do with our lives?"

"Yes, but... America?" Much asked.

"Well, he's our chance. Look men there's a ticket for all of us, it's fate! I just know it!"

"But Robin, I don't know..." Allan started.

"Allan, when you look back in twenty years, don't you want to say that you went to America aboard the unsinkable Titanic?" Robin asked him, pleading him to agree with his eyes, offering a ticket to Allan.

Allan looked at Robin for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

"You're a master with words my friend..." Allan shook his head, taking the ticket.

"Much?" Robin turned to his friend.

"I've followed you to hell and back, why not America." Much smiled, taking his ticket.

"Will?" Robin looked at the young carpenter.

"I don't know Robin..."

"Will, please. It will be something you never forget in your whole lifetime, I promise you." Robin told him.

"My Auntie does have a place in New York..." Will muttered.

Robin smiled and held out the ticket to Will.

"Fine, I'll go." Will rolled his eyes, taking the ticket.

And then Robin turned to the last member of the group.

"John?"

All eyes were upon the large beard man, awaiting his decision.

"We go to America."

* * *

BTC... Click the box and let me know if I should keep going... :)


	3. Caged

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything...

"Here is your room miss," the small foreign maid announced, opening the doors to the large suite.

"Thankyou, ah..." Marion paused, trying to find a nametag but couldn't.

"Djaq," the maid told her, carrying a large suitcase into the room.

"Djaq? That's a very unusual name," Marion thought aloud as she looked in awe on the elegant room.

The walls were mostly made of a rich dark mahogany, with a golden trim that led around the entire room. A large four-poster bed drew most of the attention at a first glance. But at a second look the other subtleties began to show. A beautifully carved vanity stood in the corner of the room with a large mirror. A range of small chairs and couches scattered the room. There was another door leading to Vaysey's room, which she hoped she could get locked at all times, and another door leading to their private deck. Her room also had a large on-suite bathroom.

"My real name if Saffiya, but people around here just call me Djaq," the maid smiled, unpacking Marian's evening gowns into the closet.

"I like it," Marion laughed, maybe this voyage wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. The ship was large enough to escape Vaysey and Gisborne, and if there were more people like Djaq, she could easily last the long voyage to America.

"Djaq, would it be possible for you to be my personal maid?" Marian asked, not wanting to let her new acquaintance leave her to deal with the others.

"I shall ask my overseer miss," Djaq smiled warmly.

"Thankyou,"

Djaq continued to unpack Marion's things while Marion lay on the bed, looking at the carved ceiling, whilst talking of the world, expressing her thoughts on anything that crossed her mind.

"How can I be expected to marry a man I do not love?" Marion sighed. She felt comfortable talking to Djaq, as if she were an old friend or sister.

"What is this _Gisborne_ like?" Djaq asked cautiously, not sure if she was speaking out of turn.

"Well he has qualities; he's kind when he's not following Vaysey's orders, he does spoil me with gifts..." She thought back on the past months.

"But he has a darkness about him, a hole that cannot be filled. It comes out when he speaks to his employees, it makes me sick the way he treats them."

"Men can change," Djaq offered moving on to unpack Marian's jewellery.

"Yes, but I doubt Gisborne –"

A loud knock at the door ended their conversation abruptly.

"Who is it?" Marian called, sitting up and smoothing her dress.

"Open the door Missy," Vaysey's cruel voice seeped under the door.

"Djaq, please open the door," Marian sighed, getting up off the bed to greet her legal guardian.

Djaq turned the golden lock and let the short balding man into the room.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Marian asked, watching him as Gisborne also entered the room.

"I have some matters which I need to discuss with you..." Vaysey started.

"Exeunt," he said looking at Djaq dully. Djaq looked over at Marion, who was pleading her not to leave. "Means 'get out'..." He continued.

Djaq shot an apologetic look at Marion, "I'll finish unpacking later Miss," she curtsied and left the room.

"Now Marion..."

"Isn't this great! The rocking of the waves, the sea air, the freedom!" Robin laughed as the gang stood at the front of the boat, the chilling wind blowing in their faces.

"Speak for yourself," Much groaned as he leaned over the side of the boat, his face so pale it was almost green.

"Ah Much, don't worry about it, soon we'll be in America!" Allan smiled; Robin's excitement was infectious.

Will looked back at England, which was fading fast into the distance. Did he make the right choice? Should he of stayed in his homeland. He'd never been outside of England before...

"Ah come on Will!" Allan laughed, slapping him on the back. "It's an adventure! It'll be great! We needed a little more excitement in our lives!"

"You really think so?" John raised his eyebrow at Allan, who ignored the comment.

"But what are we going to do once we get to America?" Will asked, he'd always been the voice of reason.

"Well, we'll get jobs, you can start your furniture shop, then when we got the dough, settle down with some nice birds huh? What d'you say?" Allan sat next to his friend.

Will looked over at Allan, he'd definitely thought about this a fair bit. Will smiled and rolled his eyes, causing a large smiled to break out of Allan's face.

"See, it's a good plan right?" He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Allan." Will chuckled, getting up to be back with the rest of the group.

"Damn Robin this better be worth it mate!" Allan punched Robin playfully.

"Allan, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Robin smirked.

"And so the wedding is to be the day after we arrive," Vaysey smiled, a greedy look in his eyes. The moment Marian married Guy, he would control both of their fortunes. So far he only had what Edward had left for him to give Marian a charmed life, but as soon as she was married, that sum double, almost tripled. The thought of all that money, made Vaysey almost giggle like a small child.

"So soon?" Marian looked up. They had not yet been engaged for a few weeks.

"Yes, better sooner than later, I think." Vaysey laughed, imagining what he could buy with his money.

"But there will be no time to prepare," she argued. What would she do know? When there had been no date, she'd been certain that there was a way to get out of it. But now... her fate was set.

"It's all prepared for when we arrive."

"But what about my dress?" She persisted; maybe she could at least postpone the wedding.

"It's ready," Gisborne informed her.

"But I didn't choose it, it's my wedding day, I want to be able to choose my –"

"Do you think I care about want you want?" Vaysey interrupted her.

"A clue: No" he smiled.

"Now go and get ready for dinner, we are meeting with Richard and his brother John. Richard owns about 70 of the banks in England, so I don't want any funny business, Missy!" The Captain warned.

"As you command." She muttered, turning away from them as Vaysey walked out.

"Marian, I-" Gisborne tried.

"Guy, please leave me to my thoughts." She told him, her voice rich with emotion.

She only turned back when she had heard the door close fully. What was she to do? Her life had taken an unwanted turn at the death of her beloved father Edward. He'd always seemed so healthy, but then they always do. It had only been five months since his death, and she wasn't coping well. Guy had tried to comfort her, but she could tell that he had ulterior motives under his kindness. She felt trapped, smothered. She couldn't breathe. Life was suffocating her and no one noticed. No one cared. She had to escape.

She had to be free...

TBC... Tell me what you think! Or any ideas you wanna see in the story...


	4. When Jack met Rose

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing... but I'm working on it...**

* * *

Robin lay on the hard bench of the top deck, watching the stars. It was such a clear night that the sky practically shone. Each little star looked like a hole letting the glow of heaven through. It was a peaceful night. The gang had gone to a party on the lover decking. He hoped that they were enjoying themselves. Especially Will and Much, as Much had been violently sick for most of the day and Will still wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to be here. Though Allan seemed to enjoy himself, picking up ladies when he could, sneaking back to their rooms at odd hours. And John, well he wasn't saying much but Robin thought John was enjoying himself; he hadn't said anything to persuade his thoughts otherwise. Robin smiled as he felt himself slowly drifting off...

She ran. There was nothing else left. No one else left. She couldn't take it. She could face Vaysey anymore. She could face Gisborne or the other spiteful ladies, or anyone. She couldn't be trapped anymore. She just couldn't.

The top deck was basically empty, as everyone was inside for dinner. She ran across the hard wooden deck, her orange heels clicking against the surface. Her breath was short. Her vision was clouded by the tears that ran down her face. Tears of hurt.

Tears of pain.

Not knowing what to do, she just ran until the railing of the ship prevented her from going further.

Marian looked out at the sea. Her teeth chattered as the freezing air touched her bare arms and face.

Her delicate fingers curled around the cold metal rail.

This was the only way.

The only way to be truly free.

The waves crashed underneath. It wouldn't be painless, but the fall would probably kill her. She looked up at the darkened horizon. She'd made her decision.

Hitching up her dress she pull her legs over the rail, standing on the side of the ship. Breathing deeply she leaned over, still holding onto the rail. Below was her death, but also her freedom. She would never have to be a tool in Vaysey's plots ever again, she wouldn't be just some poor little rich girl whom nobody loved, she would be Marion; brave, strong, independent. She smiled as a tear fell on her cheek. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive.

Robin watch cautiously as the woman leaned forward off the end of the boat. He needed to do this carefully, as one wrong move could startle the poor girl and send her to her untimely death.

"Please don't jump," he asked softly, walking towards her.

Marion blinked, who was there? A man, it was definitely a man. She could tell by his voice. She turned, but the wind blew her long curls into her eyes, obstructing her vision.

"Go away," she sniffled, turning back to the ocean. She had already made her choice; she didn't need some stranger to talk her out of it.

"Just give me your hand," Robin put his hand out for her.

That voice, Marion wondered, it was so familiar...

"I'll let go!" She threatened.

"Okay, I'm backing up." Robin took his hand back.

"Good," Marion said, not bothering to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Robin said.

"For what? I don't even know you, how can you have done anything wrong?" Marion asked in confusion.

"For whatever happened to you, to make you want to jump..." he explained.

Marion stood there in silence.

"D'you wanna know something?" Robin asked.

"No," Marion retorted angrily. Couldn't he just let her kill herself in peace?

"You're not going to jump," he told her, coming closer.

"What do you mean? You don't know me. Just leave me alone." Marion snapped, still facing the sea.

"Well, you would've done it by now if you were going to," Robin said, walking closer to try and see her face.

"You're distracting me, now leave!" She ordered.

"Sorry, can't" Robin told her.

"Why ever not?" She barked.

"Well, what am I going to tell people when they realise your gone? They will assume that I threw you over board and arrest me," Robin informed her, leaning against the rails.

"Well if you keep your mouth shut, you'll survive. Now leave me."

"Sorry, I'm involved now, if you jump in, I'll have to go in after you." He shrugged.

"That's totally stupid, you'll kill yourself."

"Probably," He said, taking off his shoes.

"The fall alone would kill you,"

"It would hurt, I'm not saying that. But I'm a bit more worried about the freezing waters. They say it's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over you body." Robin looked up at the woman. He still couldn't see her face, but her body language told him that she was beginning to rethink her decision.

"And that's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you, but it's not my choice." he concluded, talking off his tattered jacket.

"Everything is a choice," Marion sniffled, gripping the bars tight, while she turned around to face the arrogant stranger.

They both instantly froze.

"Marian?" He asked, almost a whisper. Blinking to reassure himself that she was actually real.

"Robin?" She was dumbfounded.

She was in shock. Her body clammed up as she looked into the eyes of her ex-lover. She suddenly realised the freezing winds and couldn't control her hands as they slipped from the bars.

"MARION!!" Robin yelled rushing forward and leaning over the rails, grabbing her hand just in time.

"Marion, I've got you, come on!" He told her, as she sung over the side of the side. The raging waters swirling below her. At any other time she would have smiled at the irony; a minute ago the waters that she was willing to plunge herself into, she would now give anything to be saved from them.

"HELP ROBIN!! PLEASE!" She screamed as she began to feel his hand slip.

"Marian, I've got you, I won't let go if you don't let go!"

"As if I would want to bloody well let go!" She retorted angrily.

"Well, a minute ago –"

"Robin!" She growled.

"Okay, put your foot there and try and pull yourself up." He told her, helping her put her foot back on the boat and pull herself up.

"Come on, Marion!" He yelled pulling her up over the rail.

With on last pull, Marion came back over the rail and they both landed on the deck, breathing heavily.

"It's been a while, Marion." Robin smirked, between breaths.

"Get off of me," she muttered, pushing Robin off and sitting up.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?" Robin tutted, raising his eyebrow mockingly.

"I didn't need to be rescued," she pouted.

"I beg to differ," Robin argued, standing up and offering his hand to Marion.

"Why are you here?" She asked, brushing away his hand and standing up by herself. He was the last people in the world she wanted to talk to at the moment.

"To charm my way back into your heart," he smiled, never taking his eyes off of her.

He lent forward putting his hand on her cheek, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked into his pale green eyes. Robin saw his chance and lent in to kiss her. Marian pulled her head away quickly and smiled.

"Your charms, as it were, ceased to working on me at least five years ago."

"How have you been?" Robin said awkwardly, but honestly.

"I've been fine," she told him bluntly.

"I can see that," He snorted, earning him a cold look.

"How have you really been?"

"Robin, what, what do you want me to say? Huh? Oh my life has been so terrible without you, that's why I wanted to kill myself? No Robin, you lost all chance to know what I'm feeling when you left." She spat, her bottled up anger spurting out at him.

"Marian I left for you," he pleaded.

"Oh of course, you left for _me_, how silly am I, my fiancé, left me, a months pregnant, in a train station in Manchester for _me_." She sighed sarcastically.

"You were pregnant," Robin paled, feeling his body freeze.

"Yes Robin, pregnant."

"What ha-?"

"It died."

"Oh..."

Her words hit him like a tonne of bricks. He'd left her, thinking that he wasn't good enough for her. That he couldn't provide for her. He'd meant to return, when he'd got enough money, but things just kept getting in the way... and then...

"Say something," Marian ordered, interrupting his thoughts.

"What can I say?"

"Never mind," She muttered, turning away from him, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"What, Robin?" She looked back at him.

"Will I see you again?" He had just found her again, he didn't want loose her.

"No," she didn't need this, not now, not ever.

"Why?" Robin persisted. 'No' wasn't a good enough answer.

"Because, Robin, I, unlike you, live in the real world. I've moved on." It hurt to say, part of her still needed him and was thrilled to see him here. It was that part of her that had made her not want to fall in to the freezing water.

"Moved on?" He whispered. She could tell he hadn't.

"I'm engaged Robin," she held up her left hand, watching his face fall with disappointment as he saw the large diamond on her ring-finger.

"I see," Was all he could say.

"Goodbye Robin." She said softly and left, a small teardrop falling from her eye.

"Goodbye." Robin muttered to himself as Marian was already too far away.

Marian walked as fast as she could back to her room, struggling to control her breathing. Why was he here? How was this possible? What kind of sick joke was fate playing with her? He'd changed in the past few years. He looked more rugged, older somehow. He no longer seemed to act so childish, or maybe she'd need to spend more time with him to truly assess that judgement... Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't spend time with him, she was engaged, due to be married upon arrival... but maybe... No, he left her, he probably really didn't love her, or did he? She needed to find out why he'd left her, there had to be a reason...

TBC...

Next chapter: "carpenter meets maid"

yeah, you know the drill.


	5. The Carpenter and the Maid

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...**

Robin walked slowly back to his cabin. Her words had struck him deeply. He felt so ashamed of himself. He'd left her. The woman he'd always loved, and still loved. But he was too late. He'd missed the boat. She was set to be engaged to some wealthy businessman who could afford to provide for her, to keep her safe and warm at night. And what could he possibly offer her now? He had nothing. She had everything. It was back to old times, except back he didn't need money, he had her.

"Robin!" Allan laughed, bursting through the door of the cabin, with Will and Much under his arms. It was clear that they were all very drunk.

"Hey, Allan..." Robin sighed sitting on the bottom of one of the bunks, which he'd claimed.

"What

"What's wrong with you?" Much smirked, sitting next to his oldest friend, leaning on him for support.

"Nothing, but I do believe there's something wrong with you," Robin looked down at Much who was giggling hysterically.

"Allan d-did the f-funniest thing, didn't you. Oh my god Robin, it was so funny, really funny, like really, really funny, Allan tell him, it was funny, go on tell him." Much told the two swirling Robin's sitting on the bed.

"It was pretty hiccup funny." Will said, trying to sit on a stool in the corner of the room, but failing miserably.

John, who'd walked in after the three drunken stooges, sat down on the opposite bunk and looked at Robin.

"I found them, trying to sneak into the first class cabins," John sighed. "Somehow they decided to try and visit the ladies on that floor. Luckily I caught them before a crew member did." He looked at them sternly.

"Much and Will? Tried to sneak into the first class cabins?" Robin looked surprised, he'd thought they'd never be the types, but Allan didn't surprise him, well he was just Allan.

"I believe that they had a ring-leader, wouldn't you say Allan?" John asked the man laughing at his own reflection.

"What? Huh?" He turned around puzzled.

"Who's idea was it to sneak into Lady Gilbertson's room?"

Allan face showed a guilty smile but he said nothing. The other two stooges just cracked up laughing. At this point Will was on the floor, rolling around with laughter.

"Alright, let's get them to bed." Robin shook his head, helping Much into his own bed, as Much's was on the top and he wasn't even going to attempt that.

"But Sir, why are you upset?" Much asked hazily.

"I ran into an old friend." Robin told him, trying to get Much's boots off.

"Who? Was it Gisborne, please tell me it wasn't Gisborne. You didn't do anything-stupid Sir, did you? Promise me!" Much sat up with alarm, looking at Robin for an answer.

Robin stopped smiling at the mention of Gisborne. But let it go, he didn't need to think about him now.

"No, I saw Marian." Robin sighed.

"Marian? Your Marian?" Much wondered, lying back down.

"Not anymore, she's engaged." He told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Sir, come here." Much told him, pulling Robin in for a warm hug. Robin looked at Much, whilst trapped in his arms.

"Ahh, Much?" Robin cocked his eyebrow at this former assistant, but Much didn't move.

"Much?" Robin tried again, and then notice that Much had passed out.

Robin sighed, pulling Much off him, and laying his friend down on the bed.

"'Night Much." He laughed, turning to see how John was doing with Curly and Moe. Allan and Will were both fast asleep on one bottom bunk, snoring happily.

Robin looked up at John, who shrugged. "I ain't even trying to put them on the top bunk" he said, taking a seat.

Robin smiled and sat down on a small wooden box.

"Now son, what's with this lass you were talking about?" John asked, watching Robin's emotions change.

"We were childhood sweethearts, I guess. We grew up together, in Nottinghamshire. I always thought that we were going to end up getting married with kids, but..." Robin started, remembering the old days with Marian.

"But what?" John was interested. He didn't know a lot about the former lawyer, Robin had always kept his past a secret form everyone, well except Much.

"About five years ago, my dad died. We were always quite wealthy with a good name, but when they sorted out his Will, we found out he was broke, he was a gambler but we never knew it was that bad. We had nothing. We had to sell everything, our house, our lands. But it was alright because I still had Marian, she helped me through it all. She decided that I needed to get away from everything, so we took a holiday down Manchester, where I had a few relatives. I- I asked her to marry me... I didn't know what I was doing... I just knew I needed her to be with me for the rest of my life..."

"What did she say?" John pulled his chair closer to the man who was clearly hurting.

"She said yes, she accepted me, even though I didn't have money or land. She loved me. She didn't care but I left. I left her and now's she gone." Robin broke down, not caring anymore.

"Why did you leave?" John looked at the broken man, wanting to know the answer.

"I asked her father for his blessings." Robin looked up at John.

"He told me that if I couldn't provide for his daughter, then I didn't deserve her."

"Robin..." John sighed.

"I ran, knowing that he was right. How could I look after her with nothing but false hopes and dreams? I know it was wrong... but it had felt like the right thing to do. My plan was to go to London and become a successful lawyer, then return when I had the money to wed her." He explained.

"But you never came back..." John realised, solemnly.

"I worked my way through the system, I took a job being a lawyer for Richard King,"

"The bank owner?" John interrupted, clearly impressed.

"Yes, but then things went bad... I just couldn't return. Not like that. And then seeing her just now, she is so beautiful. She's hasn't changed. She was going to jump off the back of the ship..."

"Suicide?" John said shocked.

"Yeah, but I stopped her, then she realised who I was, and she fell..."

"Oh my dear lord!" John exclaimed, thinking she was dead.

"No, John, I caught her. Saved her life, and then she yelled at me..."

John calmed, hearing that Marian was alright.

"She was pregnant John."

"What?" Another surprise?

"I left her at a train station, a months pregnant!" He was so angry at himself it hurt.

"You had her best interest at heart." John told him, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"And now she's engaged." Robin sighed.

John looked at the poor boy, he'd suffered a lot more than any in this room.

"Look son, I know what you're going through. My wife Alice was the best thing that happened to me, and my little boy John. I love them more than life itself. But I had to leave, to provide for them. The same as you did. But Alice didn't see it like that. She left me, taking my little boy with her. We all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love... She'll see that in time."

Robin gazed up at John; he really was like a father to the gang. He was always there, he didn't talk a lot, but when he did, it was always the thing they needed to hear.

"Thanks John," Robin half-smiled.

"Your welcome, now get to bed."

Robin laughed, as he pulled himself up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Goodnight John." He called out.

"Sleep Robin," Came the answer as the light was switched off.

The previous night had been a confusing one. Seeing Robin had changed her thoughts on a lot of things. But she had to be sure. She lay in her large quilted bed, staring at the ceiling, which had become one of her pastimes, hearing Djaq clean the room.

"Do you think he still loves me?" Marian wondered.

"From what you told me, I wouldn't be surprised." Djaq laughed, dusting the mirrors.

"But I can't just forgive him, just like that, after everything. After all these years! I just can't. He could have at least send me a letter, telling me where he was..." She ranted, getting fired up again.

"Why didn't he?" Djaq asked, confused, if he truly did love her, why didn't he keep in touch?

"I- I don't know..." Marian stopped and thought for a second.

"I've got it," Marian leapt up from her bed and over to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling madly.

"What are you doing?" Djaq stopped working and walked over to see what her friend was up to.

"Here," Marian gave Djaq the piece of paper. "Take this to Robin Locksley, okay?"

"Marian, I don't know where he is, it's a very large ship." Djaq protested.

"Please, Djaq, please find him." She pleaded, looking at Djaq.

"Oh fine, but it may take a while..."

"Excellent! I love you!" She beamed, giving Djaq a large hug.

"Okay, I'll be back." Djaq sighed, putting down her feather duster and leaving the room.

"Oh crap, my head... What did I do last night?" Allan moaned sitting up. Feeling another presence he looked down at the body next to him. You sly dog Allan! He laughed.

"Morning beautiful." Allan smirked, nudging them awake.

"Huh?" Will sat up and looked at Allan in shock.

"Will?" Allan choked. They didn't...

"Allan?" Will scrambled out of the bed so fast he fell on the floor.

A hearty large interrupted their thoughts.

"Calm down, you both passed out there last night." John smiled, watching the scene with amusement.

"Yeah, we knew that," Allan said defensively, getting out of the bunk.

"Yeah." Will added, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Where's Robin and Much?" Allan looked around the room.

"They went for a walk, they needed to talk over a few things," John said cryptically.

"Oh, anyway, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat!" Allan decided, putting on his shoes.

"Sounds good." John said, opening the door for Allan.

"You coming Will?" Allan stopped as he saw Will standing there.

"Nah, mate, might go for a shower, see you up there." Will said, grabbing a small towel.

"Yeah alrigh', see ya there." Allan said closing the door, leaving Will by himself.

145 A... 145A... Where the hell was 145 A...? Djaq had been looking for hours all over the ship for Robin Locksley's cabin, with no avail. She'd leant from a young maid that he'd be with Allan, and that Allan had a really large... something... but her English was that good yet and she'd missed the last part. So asking around she'd found out where this Allan would be, 145 A, and that's what she was looking for now...

Bingo!

145 A, she looked at the door. And knocked.

A muffled voice came from the inside, it must be Allan, she thought. "Allan, It's open,"

Or perhaps it was Robin! Excellent!

She opened the door cautiously and walked in.

Will had just come back from the showers and was changing into his clothes when he heard the knock. Damn it Allan, can't I have a moments peace?

"Allan, it's open," he called back, and the door opened.

"Allan I'm trying to –" He stopped when he saw a small middle-eastern maid standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, and her cheeks very red.

Why was she...?

OH GOD!

Will realised quickly and grabbed the nearest towel, blushing beetroot red.

Djaq had to put her hand in front of her mouth to keep her from laughing. The person who she assumed was Robin was standing in front of her practically naked! She saw him realise and quickly put a towel around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked, blushing. If this was Robin, Marian was one lucky girl! He had beautiful amber eyes and dark brown hair, which clung to his face, dripping wet. He was gorgeous, especially when he was standing there completely embarrassed.

"I'm Djaq, I'm a friend of Marian's..." Djaq started.

"Oh," Will realised, she was probably one of Allan's girls. How could Allan do that? He could just walk into a room, and come out with a million girls trailing behind him.

"Allan won't be back for a little while, but I'll give him the message." He muttered.

"No you miss understand me, I'm looking for you." She told him.

"Me?" Will's heart fluttered, he was so surprised he nearly dropped the towel; a beautiful girl was looking for him?

"Yes," Djaq gave him a confused look, this wasn't the Robin Marian had described. "You are Robin Locksley, are you not?" She asked.

Will's heart plummeted. Of course, it was too damn obvious. She wasn't looking for him. She was looking for Robin. He sighed. Why can't a beautiful girl ever want to see him?

"No, Robin's out walking with Much." He told her.

"Oh," Djaq was taken back, so who was this?

"Then who are you?" She asked, if this wasn't Robin...

"Will, Will Scarlett." He was about to offer a hand, but then realised that it was the only thing holding up his towel. This made Djaq giggle slightly.

"Ah, yes, okay, I'll just leave this here, and can you give it to Robin when you see him? Tell him it's from Marian." She said, trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, I will." He said, still blushing.

"Goodbye Will Scarlett." She smiled.

"Bye Djaq." Will called back as the door shut.

"Oh My God!" Will breathed, getting changed as quickly as possible. That was the single most embarrassing moment of his life! Allan would never let him forget it. He smiled, though, cause even though he'd totally embarrassed himself; he'd got to meet the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Djaq. Even her name was beautiful. A little unusual but beautiful, just like her.

"Oi, Will, the food's nearly all gone, you better get your arse moving, mate." Allan voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Will called back, taking the letter with him.

XOXOXOX

"She walked in on you stark naked?" Allan laughed for the hundredth time, along with John, Robin and Much. They were sitting on the top deck of the ship at the from of the boat, watching the crowds of people walk by.

"Yes alright," Will said annoyed, he really should never have told him.

"But you have to admit Will, it's hilarious!" Allan argued.

"Yeah, whatever, here Robin, she left this." Will gave the note to Robin.

"It's from Marian." He added, making Robin stare at Will for a moment.

"Marian?" He asked, taking the letter.

"Yeah, who's she?" Will wondered.

"An old friend," Robin muttered opening the letter, and reading it.

"Well, what does this 'old friend' have to say?" Allan asked nosily.

Robin read the letter out loud:

_Dear_ _Robin,_

_I'm sorry for our meeting last night, and humbly apologise. It was unfair of me to attack you before you had the chance to explain. _

_Meet me at the bow of the ship._

_6:00_

_Yours truly,_

_Marian Fitzwater._

"Sweet, someone's getting some honey tonight!" Allan smirked, cockily his eyebrow to make sure everyone knew what he meant by 'honey'.

"It's not like that Allan, she's just an old friend." Robin explained.

"An old friend with privileges." Allan added.

"She'd engaged," Robin told him.

"Doesn't means she's married, and have you never heard of a divorce?" Allan said cheekily.

"Allan, leave it." John warned, remembering the conversation he'd had with Robin the night before.

"Should I meet her?" Robin asked Much.

"Sir, you should do what you feel is right, don't let any of us choose for you." Much said wisely. Robin was taken back but the sudden wisdom that Much had acquired.

"It's the hangover." Allan explained, reading Robin's reaction.

Much shot a dark look at Allan and was about to say something when Robin stopped him.

"But your right, I'm going to see Marian." He exclaimed getting up so quickly that he knocked over the man walking behind him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Robin apologised quickly, helping up the well-dressed man.

"Not a problem my good man," he replied, brushing himself off.

"Mr King?" Robin looked up at the man.

"Locksley? My god it is you! What are you doing here my good lad?" He cried, embracing Robin is a warm hug.

"I'm aboard the Titanic to America Sir," Robin smiled, waving his arms at his surroundings.

"I realised that, sonny, but what I meant was why aren't you in London, you are my best Lawyer!" He told him sternly.

"Was, Sir, I was your best lawyer, your brother fired me, not some seven months ago." Robin informed his superior. Did he really not know?

"John did what? I shall be having a word with my brother. My business is in dire need of some good lawyers."

"Thankyou Mr King." Robin smiled.

"'Tis Richard to good, my good lad, we are friends!" Richard smiled.

"Richard," Robin nodded.

"Say, why don't you and your friends join us for dinner this evening?" Richard asked, looking around at the gang.

"Thankyou, but we cannot accept." Robin told him.

"Why ever not?" Richard looked at him curiously.

"The dining halls are for First Class Ticket holders only, and with our clothes, we would not fit in." Robin said, looking down at the only pair of clothes he had.

"Not to worry. Come to my room around 7 o'clock, I'm sure I can find something for you all to wear." Richard assured him, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I know how you detest dinner parties, but you shan't be getting out of this one!" He smiled warmly, tipping his hat to the gang.

"I shall see you at seven." And with that he left.

"God Blimey, you know Richard King?" Allan said in awe.

"My old boss." Robin nodded.

"Shit mate, we're going to dinner with one of the richest men in England!" Allan grinned. "I wonder how much money he carries in his pockets?" He thought out loud.

"You cannot pickpocket Richard King!" Much cried disgusted at what Allan had suggested.

"I was only joking Much, keep your shorts on!" Allan rolled his eyes.

"My shorts are on!" Much retorted. Robin looked over at the two bickering friend and shook his head.

"Well come on lads, who wants a game of cards?" Robin suggested, pulling out a tattered deck of cards.

"Well I'm not playing with Allan, he always cheats!" Much protested.

"Hey, it was my cheating skills that got up here in the first place!" Allan argued, taking the cards off the table and looking at them.

"Alright lads, a fair game. That means you too Much!" Robin looked over at his friend, and knew that he also was a brilliant hustler of cards.

Allan looked over at Much, honestly shocked. "You bloody hypocrite!" He exclaimed.

To which Much just smirked and looked at his cards.

TBC... Tell me what ya think!

Next chapter up soon...


	6. Monocles and Pre Dinner Conversations

**Disclaimer: yeah... you get it by now.. I don't own anything...**

Marian stood at the bow of the ship, watching the sun sink into the waves, leaving a beautiful glow of oranges and pinks behind it. She sighed. Five past Six. Robin was not coming. How silly of her to think that he was come after all this time. He did not love her. And if he did, he probably didn't any more after last night... Stupid Marian. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-

"It's beautiful." A kind voice said from behind. She turned quickly at the sound that broke her thoughts.

"Robin?" She said, seeing his familiar face.

"I presume you wanted to see me, you sent a letter?" He smiled, walking closer to her.

"You're late." She shot.

"I do not have a watch Marian. Forgive me." He looked up at her cheekily.

"Fine," she dropped it, knowing that the two of them could argue until the cows came home.

"Now what was it you wanted to see me for?" Robin leaned against the railings of the ship.

"I want to know why?" No need to meander around the question, it would give him the wrong idea.

"Why?" Robin asked, knowing full well what she meant, but trying to avoid the question.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned, the mood of the conversation dropping suddenly. "After everything you said. Everything you promised. Why did you just leave me? Without even a word, a note, nothing, just... gone." She turned to face him, seeing him staring guiltily at his feet.

"Why Robin?" She asked again, she wasn't leaving until she got an answer.

"The night I proposed, in Manchester, you remember?"

"Robin it's not hard to remember. You proposed to me over the grave of your Great-grandfather, and told me I was like your horse." Marian laughed at the memory.

"Marian..." Robin pleaded, he needed to say this and she wasn't making it any easier.

"Go on,"

"The morning we were headed back to Nottingham, I went to your father."

"Robin I remember, it was the last time I saw you, you said you were only asking him about what would happen to your estate." Marian said, leaning back against the other rail, facing him.

Robin shook his head, "I was asking for his blessings. I knew you wouldn't marry me if Edward didn't agree."

"Robin, I-" Marian interrupted, but Robin kept going.

"He told me that if I couldn't provide for you, and give you the life you deserved, then he would not give his blessings." That was when he finally looked up at Marian.

There was a sadness in her eyes, but also confusion.

"My father told me that you had been called to London, on an urgent matter concerning your father's will." She explained.

"What? I told Edward to tell you, that I was going to London, to become a lawyer, so that I could then provide for you." Robin was also confused. Edward had lied to him...

"Surely you must know, I sent you money every month, letters telling you what I was doing." He told her, getting off the rails and stepping closer to her.

"I- I never got them," she whispered, truthfully. What else had her father kept from her? The moment Robin had left, he'd told her to move on with her life, and find a new husband... How could he have lied to her like that? She was his daughter!

"Don't blame your father," Robin sighed, reading her emotions.

"He probably had your best interest at heart..."

"My best interest?" Her voice croaked with anger. "He lied to me up until the day he died!"

"I was just some bankrupted fool after his daughter's heart, he just wanted you to be looked after... wait, Edward's dead?" Robin looked up at her, when had this happened?

"Pneumonia, about five months ago," She said emotionally.

"Marian, I'm sorry," Robin put his arms around her, gently pulling her into his chest.

"He just got sick one night, and then a few days later, he was gone..." She cried into his warm embrace. She felt stupid, but at this point she didn't really care. For the first time in months, she felt safe, she felt loved. This is what she had needed ever since her father had passed away.

Her voice hitched as her tears ran down her face.

"Shh, it's alright," Robin soothed, rubbing his hand on her back.

"I wasn't even allowed to see him," her emotions getting the better of her.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

Robin didn't say anything; he knew that she didn't need words right now.

XOXOXOX

"Oi, where's Rob?" Allan laughed, putting on his tuxedo, which fit perfectly.

"Dunno, probably still with Marian," Will shrugged, looking at himself in the mirror to see if a monocle would suit him.

"Yeah, lucky bastard, bet Marian's a fit bird." Allan cocked his eyebrows to Will.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Allan," Will turned around, complete with a top hat and monocle.

Allan burst out laughing at his best friend.

"Will mate," Allan smiled and also put on a top hat and held a cigar, "You look absolutely exquisite," he said, pretending to be posh.

Will laughed at the sight of Allan pretending to be rich.

"Now, William, shall we take brandy with the gentlemen this evening?" Allan pranced around the room, holding his cigar out.

"Allan you look like a fool," Will smiled, as Allan picked up a brandy glass and put his cigar in his mouth.

"Dear William, I _am_ a fool!" Allan laughed. "But I wouldn't pass judgement on me just yet, you still need to have a look at yourself." He nodded at Will, who turned around and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're right, we're both fools!" Will smiled, taking a cigar.

The doors opened quickly as Richard walked in. The two fools quickly got up and put down their cigars. Richard smiled, knowing full well what the pair of them had gotten up to in his absence.

"Don't stop on my account boys," Richard laughed, as Will still had his monocle on, but his top hat was slightly tilted.

"We- ah- um ... sorry?" Will stuttered, quickly putting everything back to the way it was.

"Not to worry, I need a little bit more fun in my life, what's mine is yours," He announced merrily.

Will and Allan looked at each other.

"Remind me to kiss Robin when he gets back," Allan laughed, putting his top hat back on.

Then a small maid walk in, she coughed a little, drawing their attention. "Now presenting Lord Much," she said reluctantly. Much then walked in as if he were the King of England.

"Gentlemen," he said tipping his hat to Will and Allan, causing them to fall on the floor laughing.

"You mean Lord Muck!" Allan said, between laughs.

"I happen to like it! Just think of it, Lord Much... ha!" Much mused, as John walked in looking very uncomfortable.

"Tuxedos, I do not like," he growled, fidgeting with the clothes.

"I say, lads, where is our dear friend Robin?" Richard walked in, trying to put on his tie.

"He is with an old friend, Sir." Much informed Richard.

"Yeah, trying to rekindle old flames, if you get my drift." Allan smirked.

"Hard not to..." Richard smiled, "Well tell him, his clothes are there on the chair, and that I'll see him at dinner." Richard told the gang.

"Where are you off to?" Allan asked, being the only one in the gang comfortable enough with his surroundings to talk to Richard directly.

"I have to go and meet my mother, she made me promise to meet her and the ladies for tea, before dinner." Richard groaned, taking his hat.

"Good luck mate, you're gonna need it!" Allan laughed as Richard opened the door.

"Yes, well see you at Dinner then, it's 7:30, I'll meet you at the doors. Hopefully with you lot, I won't be bored out of my skull with my brother and Vaysey's dull chatter!" He laughed, closing the door.

"Nice bloke." Allan nodded.

"Yeah," Will agreed.

"Him, I like." John smiled.

"What could be taking Robin so damn long?" Much groaned.

Allan opened his mouth to speak but Much cut him off.

"Don't even start."

"What?" Allan asked innocently.

"You know what..." Much shot back.

XOXOXOX

"Robin, I should go..." Marian finally released herself from his arms.

"But-"

"I need to get ready for dinner," Marian told him.

"Oh, yeah, so do I..." Robin remembered.

"Don't mock me..." Marian frowned playfully.

"Marian, I would never mock you!" He smiled, "I actually do have to get ready for dinner, I ran into my old boss today, and he's invited me and the gang for dinner. He even got us new clothes." Robin explained.

"Well maybe we'll see each other..." She smiled, walking away but Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What?" Marian looked up at him.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered.

"I know..." she sighed, it was getting even harder for her to leave, but she knew she had to.

"Will I see you again?" He tried this time.

"Maybe..." She smiled.

"Maybe's better than no," he smirked.

Marian laughed and shook her head.

"Goodnight Robin," She said, walking away, but this time it wasn't goodbye.

"I see you tomorrow." He called after her, making her laugh. He was a persistent one.

XOXOX

Robin walked into Richard's room with a smile on his face. Marian had not entirely forgiven him, but she wasn't angry with him. He still had a chance.

"What's got you so happy?" Much asked from beneath his large black top hat.

"Nothing," Robin brushed off, looking around for his clothes.

"Mr King left them on that chair." Much told him, pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Excellent, thanks Much." Robin patted his friend on the shoulder.

"That's Lord Much, to you." Much corrected him.

"What?" Robin turned around confused.

"He now wants everyone to call him Lord Much..." Will offered, slouching on small chair with his hat over his face.

"Much, you shouldn't let this get to your head, it's one night!" Robin told him.

"It's one night, my Lord." Much corrected him once again.

"Ah," Robin cringed with annoyance, taking his clothes and walking into the spare room to change.

XOXOX

"Ah so you're back at last," Djaq smiled as she saw Marian walk into the room.

Marian blushed and revealed a small smile but did not say a thing.

"You need to get ready for this evening," Djaq told her, "Which dress do you prefer?" She held out two elegant dresses.

"Do I have to go?" Marian whined, collapsing in the bed.

"Marian I am not your mother, I cannot tell you to go or not, but I think for your own sake it would be better to go. Mr Vaysey is expecting you." Djaq sighed, walking over to her friend.

"But it's so boring, I just sit there and listen to them talk politics and figures all night long, and the only chance I do get to talk is about my wedding, which I hate even more!" Marian argued.

"Marian, it's just one more night. If you go tonight, I promise I will tell Mr Vaysey tomorrow that you are not feeling well and cannot attend. Deal?" Djaq asked.

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Marian smiled, kissing Djaq on the cheek.

"Okay, now which dress?" Djaq asked again.

"The black one," Marian said reluctantly, taking it. Then she got a brilliant idea.

"Djaq?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Djaq raised her eyebrow; she knew Marian was plotting something.

"Come with me?" Marian asked.

"What?"

"Tonight, please I need someone there to keep me company! Please?" Marian begged.

"Marian, I am a maid, I cannot go!" Djaq told her.

"Please, oh please, oh please!"

"Oh Allah give me strength." Djaq sighed.

"Here, we are about the same size, wear this yellow one!" Marian said excitedly.

XOXOX

"Ah Robin m'boy, I was afraid that you were going to miss out on our dinner!" Richard laughed as he gave Robin a warm hug.

"I would never miss an evening with you Sir," Robin assured him.

"Ah the famous Robin Locksley." A woman said from behind Richard.

"Famous?" Robin looked up at Richard, who shrugged.

"I've heard a lot about you. One of the finest lawyers in all of England, from what I've heard." The woman continued.

"Robin, meet my mother, Eleanor," Richard sighed, introducing his mother.

"Ma'am," Robin nodded to Eleanor.

"And who are these fine young men?" She looked at lads.

"This is Much Miller, my former assistant, and now friend." Robin smiled to Much.

"Ma'am," Much nodded.

"Will Scarlett, a brilliant craftsman, built quite a lot of the pieces on this boat." Robin said proudly.

"Ma'am," Will blushed at the praise.

"Allan-a-Dale, brilliant card player, with a very sharp tongue." Robin smiled.

"Folks," Allan tipped his hat, which made Will snigger. Allan had been tipping his hat to everyone he met.

"I'll have to test your card skills on a game later, what do you say?" Richard challenged.

"I'm in," Allan laughed, getting a warning look from Much and Will, that screamed 'Don't you dare hustle him!' but he shrugged it off.

"And last but not least, John Little, or as we like to call him, Little John."

"Little?" Eleanor giggled. "I can't imagine any part of him that's little!" She looked at John, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"Alright mother, let's get you some dinner," Richard said quickly, leading his mother away from them.

"Sorry about that," Richard look at John, "the ladies decided to open a bottle of sherry, and mother drank a rather large portion of it." He explained.

"Well come a long, Big Bear, you can sit next to me!" Eleanor said seductively, making John cringe.

"Big Bear?" He mouthed at the gang, who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Will looked over at the table that they were to be sitting at, and then froze. Oh no...

"Allan, hide me!" Will exclaimed, pushing Allan in front of him.

"What?" Allan looked around, "What's wrong with you?"

"Look straight ahead, the girl in the yellow dress," Will whispered, hiding behind him.

"What? Her?" Allan pointed,

"Yes,"

"What, you slept with her?" Allan smirked cheekily.

"No!" Will whispered back, hotly.

"She's the girl from... this morning." Will told him.

"The one who... oh, I see, I thought you said she was a maid." Allan asked him.

"I thought she was..." Will wondered.

"Well they're coming over anyway, so just try and look cool," Allan told him.

"Look cool? That's your advise, all I need to do is look-"

"Ah, Marian," Richard smiled warmly.

"Mr King," Marian curtsied, as did Djaq.

"And who is this?" Richard enquired after Djaq.

"This is my friend Djaq, she will be joining us this evening." Marian explained.

"Excellent, the more the merrier!" Richard exclaimed, "I too have brought some guests," He smiled, nodding to the large group of men.

Marian smiled as she saw a very familiar face.

"This is my old employee, Robin Locksley and his friends." Richard announced. "Robin this is Marian Fitzwater, an old friend."

"Enchanté" Robin smiled, kissing her hand while looking up at her.

"And her friend... um"

"Djaq," Djaq spoke softly, still very uncomfortable with her surroundings.

"Excellent, well I'll leave you all to get acquainted." Richard said cheerfully, as he walked over to the table.

"Well, my lady, it seems that we will be dinning together, tonight." Robin smiled.

"Yes, but you will have to put up with the boring conversations, as well." Marian warned him.

"Anything to be with you," He smirked.

Djaq looked at Robin, he was charming. She could see why Marian was falling for him. But who were the rest of the men? And then she spotted him.

"Ah, William Scarlett, we meet again, I hardly recognised you with all your clothes on." Djaq smiled, making Will blush a beetroot red.

"So this is the poor boy you caught this morning," Marian looked at Will and then to Djaq.

"Yes, that's him." Djaq nodded.

"And who are the rest of these fine gentlemen?" Marian asked, looking at the men.

"Well, this is Much Miller, and that is Allan-a-Dale," Robin pointed at them.

"Oh the infamous Allan," Marian looked at Allan, who raised his eyebrow at his name.

"Infamous?" Allan wondered.

"There had been many a story floating round with your name attached to them." She informed him.

"Well, what can I say?" Allan replied smugly.

"And that man next to Mr. King's mother is John Little," Robin added, pointing over to John, who was being fussed over by Eleanor.

"Well come on, we best take our seats," Marian sighed, "I warn you, you're about to step into a snake pit..." she looked around at Robin.

Confused, Robin just shook it off and followed Marian to the table.

Snake pit?

TBC... Let me know what you think...

Next chapter: Robin meets Gisborne and Vaysey... hmmm what will happen? dun dun dun... :)


	7. Dinner events and Dancing

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... well except Thomas... but he doesn't count... :)**

* * *

The gang followed Marian and Djaq to the large table, where the other gentlemen were sitting. "Ah John, Vaysey, let me introduce you to Robin Locksley and his companions." Richard smiled.

"Robin was my best lawyer." He added.

"Yes," John got up and studied Robin. "I seem to remember firing you," he jeered, putting his cigar in his mouth.

Robin tensed but said nothing. Knowing that he needed to keep his temper this evening.

"You fired him? John, I told you not to fire anyone while I was away!" Richard groaned, taking a seat.

"Take a seat dear Locksley." Vaysey smiled cruelly, gesturing at a seat.

"Don't mind if I do Vaysey." Robin smiled, trying to be pleasant in the company of such despicable men. So this is what Marian had meant by 'snake pit'...

"How do you take your Caviar, sir?" A tall waiter inquired behind him.

"No thankyou, no caviar," Robin tried his best not to smile, "never did like it much." He looked over to Marian, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry everyone, I had to ask the Captain something," a tall man walked in. Robin kept looking at Marian, not caring whom this new comer was. She looked so beautiful tonight, the lights seemed to make her skin glow.

But Much saw the man and froze. Gisborne. Much looked over to Robin, thanking the heavens that he was mesmerised by Marian. But what would happen when he realised?

"Ah yes, your just in time, Gisborne, meet Robin Locksley," Richard introduced.

Gisborne?

Robin looked up to see his enemy standing in front of him.

"Locksley, it's been a while." Gisborne smiled offering his hand.

"Gisborne," Robin forced himself to smile, and take his hand in a friendly shake.

Robin saw Much in the corner of his eye, mouthing things like 'please don't do anything!'.

"You know each other! Fabulous!" Richard smiled.

"Yes, I bought Locksley's estate a while back, when his father _died_." Gisborne smiled, as if he had not a care in the world. Robin cringed at the mention of his father, but only two other people in the room knew why.

"Quite a lovely place, though a few changes had to be made." Gisborne sat down, next to Marian, which struck Robin even deeper.

"What changes?" Robin nearly spat at him, but then realised that he needed to be civil.

"Well that large oak tree, in the back, that needed to go..." Gisborne sighed, looking directly at Robin.

Marian looked up, the oak tree? That was where Robin and her had carved their initials into the tree. That was _their _tree! How could Guy have cut it down?

Robin closed his eyes for a brief moment. Civil Robin, be civil. He wants you to get angry.

Robin opened his eyes and smiled, "Yes, probably needed to go, was getting too big for the yard." He replied simply, as if it didn't faze him.

But Marian knew better, she could see the hurt in his heart, even if the others didn't. What had happened between Robin and Guy?

"And where do you live now Locksley?" Guy asked innocently.

"Well right now, my address is the R.M.S. Titanic, but after that I'm on God's good humour." He smiled cockily at Gisborne. He couldn't show any weakness to him.

"Really, is that so?" Vaysey laughed, the man didn't even have a home, it was almost heartbreaking... a clue: no!

"Oi!" John looked over at Eleanor as she pulled back her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Allan whispered over at John, he was really interested in the conversation between Robin and Gisborne.

"If that woman tries to grab me one more time I'll –" John threatened, but was cut off by Eleanor.

"Oh Big Bear, have another drink with me?" She said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, go entertain her royal _highness_ over there, _Big Bear_," Much shot back, turning around to make sure that Robin wouldn't suddenly leap across the table and attack Gisborne.

"Anyway, in other news, I've just received word from America, and everything is in preparation for the wedding." Gisborne exclaimed.

"Congrats, Gisborne," Robin smiled, he wondered who the poor girl was!

"I think a toast is in order," Richard announced, holding up his champagne.

"Yes, here's to Guy and Marian!" John said raising his glass.

"To Guy and Marian!" they repeated.

"To Guy and M- " Robin choked on his champagne. Gisborne and Marian? Gisborne was Marian's fiancé? He looked over at her. No... It can't be.

"Problem Robin?" Gisborne smirked, he'd found Robin's weak spot.

"No, just Champagne wasn't what it used to be eh?" He quickly said, covering his pain.

How could he be civil now? With this as well as everything else? He breathed slowly.

"Oh Robin, I think this is about time that I tell you the reason I've asked you to dinner this evening." Richard said suddenly, pulling Robin from his thoughts of killing Gisborne, very, very painfully.

"Sir?" Robin wondered what was going on.

"As you know, we are due to be in America soon, and assuming you have nothing else to do, I would like you to be the new lawyer of our American banks." Richard smiled.

"Your lawyer?" Robin looked up, amazed.

"Yes, well it is the land of opportunities, so I'm giving you an opportunity. What do you say?"

"Well y-" Robin started.

"You can't give him a job, I fired him for a very good reason!" John interrupted Robin's answer.

"Yes and why is that?" Richard frowned at his half-brother.

"He refused to represent a client and then attacked him!" John growled at Robin, making Robin sit back into his seat.

They all looked at Robin, astonished. Robin? Their Robin? Attack someone for no good reason?

"Shall we have brandy?" A small man, whom nobody had noticed until now offered, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"Why yes Thomas, of course. Come along Gentlemen." Richard said, wanting to leave the awkward conversation.

"John I shall talk to you later, Robin my offer still stands, let's meet tomorrow, and we'll go over a few things..." Richard smiled kindly.

"Oh won't you be joining us Locksley?" Vaysey smiled, getting out of his chair.

"No, not this evening, Vaysey, I have other plans." He smiled, glancing at Marian.

"Yes, probably the best, it'll just be a lot of rich men, talking about our fortunes you wouldn't fit in." He sneered.

"Of course Vaysey, you go and enlarge your ego, I'll be fine right here, thankyou." Robin smirked back at him, making Vaysey growl.

"Sir, the other men have already gone," Thomas said from behind Vaysey.

"Run along Vaysey," Robin smiled, turning away from him, and walking over to Marian.

"You really mustn't tease him so," Marian warned Robin.

"Ah, but it's so much fun!" Robin said giving her a cheeky look.

"Do you have to go?" She said, not wanting to sound desperate but not wanting to stay with the 'ladies' either.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but we must go and row with the other slaves." He told her, making her smile a little.

"Goodnight Robin," Marian smiled.

"Goodnight Marian," Robin lent down and took her hand, planting a small kiss on it.

Marian frowned as she felt a piece of paper in Robin's hands; what was he playing at? She took the piece of paper and watched as he walked away.

"Yeah, um, so, g-g-goodnight," Will said quietly to Djaq, avoiding eye contact.

"Goodnight Will Scarlett." Djaq smiled, noticing his awkwardness.

"Yeah, see ya," Allan winked at Djaq, making her smile even more. How were those two even friends? Will Scarlett the boy who was shy around women, the kind gentle carpenter and Allan-a-Dale the womanising, man-whore, who hustled people for a living... how did they even meet, let alone become friends...

Marian looked down at the piece of paper.

_Bored yet?_

_Meet me at the clock, Djaq can come too._

_X Robin x_

She rolled her eyes. That boy just didn't give up did he? She looked over at Djaq, you'd slumped down in her chair.

"Djaq," Marian whispered, handing her the note.

She watched as Djaq read it, and looked over to her.

"Should we?" Djaq wondered, handing back the note.

"I see not reason why she shouldn't..." Marian said scheming.

"But the Vaysey, Gisborne –"

"Are surrounded in a thick cloud of smoke, congratulating themselves on being master of the universe," Marian interrupted quietly, so that the other ladies didn't hear.

"Fine, let's go." Djaq sighed, secretly dying to go and get away from there.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Marian smiled.

"At least twice already today," Djaq laughed, as they walked out to the grand staircase.

"She's not going to come, Robin. Let's just go, they're probably already out of beer!" Allan whined, leaning lazily on the staircase.

"Or not..." Will said, as he saw Marian and Djaq walk around the corner and up the stairs towards them.

"Robin what is this all about?" Marian asked as the two reached them.

"You want to go to a real party?" Robin raised his eyebrow, and looked at her adventurously.

XOXOXOX

A happy Irish tune flooded the lower deck, making it hard to hear, as the gang, along with Marian and Djaq, made their way into the mixed of people and fumes.

"Ah, Marie!" Allan exclaimed, grabbing a woman from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

'Marie' turned around angrily and slapped him.

"Me name's Jade, arsehole!" She spat in a heavy Irish accent.

"Oh yeah," Allan remembered hazily. "That's Marie!" He laughed running over to the woman he pointed to.

Robin laughed as he pulled Marian into the centre. "Fancy a dance, my love?" He smiled.

"Robin, I don't know how!" She protested.

"Neither do I!" He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer.

They spun around in time with the music as the others clapped.

"Drinks!" Allan called, as he brought several pints to an abandon table.

"Just what I need!" Much grabbed the closest one.

"For you, my dear lady, complements of Mr. Scarlett over there." Allan nodded to the quiet man in the corner, as he handed Djaq a pint.

Djaq shot him a confused look.

"Break his heart, and it'll be the last thing you do," Allan warned merrily, but Djaq knew there was some truth in his words.

"Don't think, just go with it!" Robin laughed, spinning Marian around, as she laughed happily.

"You know I can't dance Robin." She told him, as she was spun into his arms.

"Then what are you doing now?" He chuckled, waltzing around too the up beat tune.

"Do you want to dance?" Djaq walked up to where Will was sitting.

"Huh?" Will look completely shocked. She wanted to dance with him?

"You know, dance?" Djaq laughed at his reaction.

"Yes!" Will said loudly, but then realised how loud he was, "Um, yeah, sure," he quickly said afterwards, he didn't want to sound too keen.

"Then come with me," Djaq led him out of the corner and in with the others.

"Come here," Djaq pulled Will closer, and he got nervous.

"I have to warn you, I can't dance." Will said quickly, in truth his mum had taught him a while back, but he didn't want to do something an embarrass himself. So it was better so say that he didn't know how.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Djaq took his hand, "Now, put your hand here," she put his hand on her waist.

Will's heart beat faster, he couldn't even tell what she was saying, but she was just so beautiful...

"Forget it, just follow me." Djaq sighed, leading him around the room, in time to the music.

"Ah, young love," John sighed at the two dancing couples.

"Yes, Why can't I have love, I am young!" Much frowned, folding his arms.

"Son, there is some love, you do not want..." John thought back to earlier that evening with Eleanor.

"But I want love!" Much folding his arms.

"Then find someone, get out there mate!" John pulled Much up off his chair and pushed him into the crowd, right into a young barmaid.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologised, helping her up.

"Not a problem, it happens all the time!" She picked up her tray and smiled at him.

"Eve," she offered.

"Huh?" Much looked at her strangely.

"The name's Eve."

"Much," Much shouted over the music. "My name's Much,"

"Fancy a dance?" She asked, putting down her tray next to John.

"Err, I don't –" he looked at John.

"Go on," John mouthed at him.

"Absolutely." Much said, taking Eve's hand.

XOXOXOX

"What do you mean 'she's not in her room'?" Gisborne whispered back to Thomas, as they sat in the Smoking Room.

"I went to look for her there, Sir, she's not there, she could've just gone for a walk, she did last night Sir." Thomas offered.

"Then find her and bring her back to her room, I want her there by the time I am done here, got it!" Gisborne growled to his butler.

"Yes, Sir." Thomas nodded.

"Good, and do tell me where our young Marian went to, I'm eager to find out where she's been going on her long walks at night..." Gisborne whispered fiercely.

XOXOXOX

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Robin panted, as he and Marian sat down, after dancing.

"You always seem to surprise me Robin," Marian laughed, taking a free pint.

"And how is that m'lady?" Robin frowned cockily.

"I never knew you could dance," She teased, taking a sip.

"There are many things you don't know about me Marian," Robin said seriously.

"Like what? Tell me," Marian had noticed the seriousness in his voice, and was curious.

"And spoil the surprise? I think not!" Robin smirked, his tone lightening.

"Why not?" She pushed the subject further.

"Cos where would be the fun in that?" He laughed, taking a pint.

"Cheers," Robin held up his glass.

"To what?" Marian stared at him.

"To the Titanic, the unsinkable Titanic." Robin laughed.

"You know if people kept saying that, they'll jinx it," Marian shook her head, clinking her glass to Robin's.

"I missed you," Robin smiled, putting his free hand on her cheek.

"I missed you too," She replied.

Thomas walked down the stairs of the third-class deck, and that's when he spotted her, sitting by Locksley with his hand on her face.

"Damn it, Marian." Thomas swore as he ran back up the stairs.

Gisborne was not going to like this.

* * *

TBC... Let me know what you think!


	8. Of shooting stars and breakfast brawls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :)**

"Come Josephine on my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes," Robin sang drunkenly, as he walked on the top deck, holding Marian's hand.

" You still remember that?" Marian laughed as they walked.

"How could I forget? You used to love that song when we were kids!" Robin laughed, swaying with the breeze.

"You are a terrible singer!" Marian sniggered, falling into him, as she lost her footing.

"Aye, that may be true, but not as terrible as Much!" He laughed, also leaning on Marian for support.

"Balance yourself like a bird on beam," Marian sang back, but couldn't stop herself laughing as Robin joined in.

"In the air she goes, there she..." Robin laughed, "whoa" he murmured, tripping over a loose rope, pulling Marian down with him.

"Robin," Marian looked sternly at him, but then laughed at the looked on his face. He looked like a small child that had just had his candy taken from him.

"Get up," She told him, pulling his hand.

"Yes, I must to get you back to hoity-toity land," Robin told her; trying to work out which of the three Marian's were real.

Marian smiled, she'd never seen Robin like this before, she'd hardly ever seen him tipsy, let alone pissed. But he was not half as drunk as Allan, and Will... which reminded her... where were they?

-o-

"My room's just here," Will slurred, leaning on Djaq so that he didn't fall over.

"Yes Will, I know, you told me twenty times already." Djaq said with a smile, he was quite cute when he was absolutely pissed.

Will and Allan had had a drinking competition, that hadn't ended well with both contenders.

"You smell nice," Will giggled, stroking her hair as Djaq tried to open the door, while holding Will up as well.

"Thankyou," Djaq smiled, helping him to the door.

"D'you, um... you want to, come in?" Will asked shyly, fidgeting with his keys nervously.

"Um... I should probably go," Djaq told him, indicating in the other direction.

"Oh," was all Will could say, in that one word he'd summed up his disappointment.

"I suppose I could come in for a few minutes," she quickly said, seeing the hurt look on Will's face.

Will face lit up instantly, and fumbled with his keys to open the door, stepping aside so that Djaq could go first.

"Ladies first," he hiccuped, walking in behind her, turning on the light.

Light spread through out the cabin, illuminating the couple in one of the bottom bunks.

"ALLAN?!" Will nearly squealed as turned around, not wanting to know what was going on.

Djaq nearly cried with laughter at the look on Will's face. But she turned around to give Allan his privacy.

"Yeah?" Allan said casually, pushing the brunette off him.

"Didn't we agree for you not to bring girls into the room_?_" Will said annoyed.

"We might've-"

"Girls?" The brunette squeaked in a cockney accent, "as in plural?" she looked at him with pure hatred.

"Look Helga, he's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying!" Allan objected, as the girl pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her. Allan took the blanket pulled it over him.

Djaq stood there, giggling at the scene. These boys certainly lived interesting lives...

"Not Allan, I thought you were different, but you're just like all those other men, you pig-headed bastard." She got up and walked to the door.

"And by the way, it's Harriett," she screamed as she slammed the door.

Allan looked up at Will, who was clearly enjoying himself.

"What?" Allan groaned.

"You brought that upon yourself." Will smiled, sitting on the wooden stood in the corner.

"Whatever," Allan muttered back.

"Will, I think I better go..." Djaq said quietly. "Thankyou for this evening, it was... interesting." She looked at Allan and shook her head.

"Goodnight," she said closing the door.

"Night," Will called back, though Djaq was already half way down the corridor.

"You're a hypercritic," Allan grumbled, lying back in his bed.

"Why?" Will frowned.

" 'No girls in the room'? And what was she?" Allan raised his eyebrow cockily.

"Djaq's... Djaq's different alright, it's not the same." Will argued.

"Not the same thing? Then what would you've done if I wasn't here, huh?" Allan sat up and put his pants back on.

"I don't know, not _that_," Will gestured to Allan.

"Really?" Allan asked.

"No!" Will groaned.

"I bet you would, bet you'd be like 'Oh Djaq, I love you Djaq, mm I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to-"

"La la la la, I' m not listening!" Will put his hands over his ears as Allan became more graphical. Allan began to hear voices on the other side of the door and quickly put his hand over Will's mouth. "Shh," he whispered, nodding to the door.

"I had a great time tonight Much," A muffled voice said.

"Me too," Much's shy voice answered.

"Well, goodnight." The woman's voice giggled.

"Night Eve," Much voice said dreamily.

There were a few moments of silence and then Much opened the door, where both Will and Allan were listening behind it.

"You snog her?" Allan smirked.

Much rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"Allan there's more to life than 'getting with girls'." Will told him.

"Like what?" Allan wondered truthfully.

-o-

"Well this is this is my stop," Marian sighed, as they neared the first class entrance.

"Do you have to go?" Robin groaned, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Yes, Robin, I must. I due back in the real world." The moment she said it she realised. She _was _due back in the real world. She couldn't just pretend that she didn't have responsibilities and run away with Robin. She was engaged for Christ Sake! Engaged to a very rich man with a bright future. It was a marriage many women dreamed of!

She looked into the eyes of her drunken past lover. He looked as he did all those years ago.

"The stars are bright tonight," he sighed, looking into the heavens.

"They are," was all she could reply, the beauty of it was over-powering.

"A shooting star," Robin sighed as a burst of light shot across the sky.

"Aren't we supposed to wish upon it?" Marian laughed half-heartedly, looking at Robin.

"Why? What would you wish for?" He looked at her, slowly moving towards her.

Marian frowned and pulled away from him.

"Something I can't have." She replied, walking to the First Class entrance. She didn't belong here. She'd left this life a long time ago, and Robin would just break her heart again. She knew it. But like her father had once told her, 'It's good to dream...'

"Goodnight Robin." She whispered, leaving him stunned.

"Night," he replied, without thinking. The night had started off so well...

XOXOXOX

Breakfast was silent. Not a calm peaceful silence. The kind that was awkward, as if there was something hanging in the air that was not being said.

Marian stirred her tea, quietly, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

She could tell that Guy was angry, furious even. What had happened? Did he know? Did Djaq tell him? No, Djaq wasn't like that... then...

"You weren't in the room last night, when I returned." Guy spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I had a headache, so Djaq and I took a short walk," She lied with ease, not looking at Guy.

"And did this walk happen to go to the third class deck along with Locksley and his gang?" He growled, how could she just sit there and lie to him so easily?

Crap. She'd been caught. She had two choices: apologise or get angry.

"I see you had Thomas baby-sit me again, how typical." She spat; she was in no mood to apologise.

"You will never talk to Locksley again Marian, do you understand me?" He glared at her. How could she do this to him?

"I'm not a slave in one of your mines that you can command, Guy." She said testily, she would not be treated like this.

"Marian, please, I am trying to be a good husband to you, believe me I am, but I can't if you won't let me in, you keep pushing me away," Guy tried to reason with her.

"We are not married yet, Guy." Marian gave him a cold look.

"Marian, please, I am trying to tell you how much you mean to me... wait - I will show you." He looked at her and then went into the room.

What was he doing? Marian tried to look into the room but failed to see.

Suddenly Gisborne returned with a small box.

"I was planning this for our wedding night, but I want to give it to you now," he smiled, opening the box.

Marian nearly gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. Inside the box, on a velvet pillow, was a jewelled necklace holding a large blue gem.

"Is it a –"

"Diamond, yes, a token of my love, for you." Guy smiled taking the necklace out of the box to show her it's full beauty as it glistened in the sunlight.

"56 carets, to be exact," he told her, putting it around her neck.

"It was worn by Louis XVI, and they called it le Coeur de la mere, or"

"The heart of the ocean..." Marian whispered in awe, perhaps Guy wasn't that bad after all. She smiled, "thankyou Guy, but you don't need to buy me all these gifts."

"Marian, I'm just trying to show you that I can provide for you, I can give you the life you want, the life you deserve." He sat down next her, putting his hand on her cheek. She shivered at the coldness of his palm, it was strange, Robin's hands had always felt warm against her skin, but Guy's touch always sent a shiver down her spine.

"You will warm to me in time Marian, remember that I will always be here for you." He smiled.

Marian was taken back, wasn't he supposed to be angry with her? But here he was giving her gifts, what kind of game was he playing?

"Gisborne, where's that leper hiding?" Vaysey's voice rang through the room.

"Marian and I are out on the private deck, Sir." Guy answered.

Footsteps were heard and then Marian saw Guy and Vaysey walking out onto the deck.

"Ahh, well if it isn't the third class filth," Vaysey sneered, glaring at Marian.

"Sir," Gisborne interrupted but was cut off by Vaysey.

"Leave us Gisborne, this doesn't concern you." He growled.

"But-"

"Leave," Vaysey ordered coldly.

"Yes, Sir." Guy nodded, leaving the deck.

"What is this about Vaysey?" Marian asked calming, knowing full well what it was about.

"So, you think that you can just do as you please, run around with that filth Locksley, nearly ruin my reputation and get away with it?" Vaysey spat viciously.

"Sir, I -" Marian began.

"A clue: NO!" He bellowed over the top of Marian's voice.

"Do you have any idea, how many of those lovely business men I've told of your marriage to Gisborne? Hmmm?" He yelled, his face an inch from Marian's.

"No, you don't, cause you were playing 'Romeo and Juliet' with your little Robin bird!" Marian couldn't talk, her throat was closed with fear.

"And do you know how many of them now know of your little escapade last night? Hmm? No! Now, I have to explain to the gentlemen that my ward is not a filthy little whore, just a poor lass at the 'wrong place at the wrong time'." Vaysey put on a girly innocent voice for the last part, mocking Marian.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't think, you stupid little girl, you can't think!" He yelled, causing Marian to winced at the volume of his voice.

"Now, you will never see Locksley again, do you understand?" Vaysey growled, grabbing her hair, and pulling her to face him.

"Sir, Please let -"

SLAP!

Vaysey backhanded Marian across the face, causing her to fall to the floor with the pure force of it.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He bellowed at her fallen figure.

"Y-yes." She whimpered, not bothering to get up.

"Good, now get dressed, we're having a tour of the ship, with Mr. Andrews, the architect of the ship." Vaysey told her cheerfully, he seemed quite pleased that she was in pain.

"Hurry Marian, I'll meet you outside." He smiled, walking into the room.

"You, clean. This. Mess. Up." Vaysey spoke to Djaq, using hand signals as if she didn't understand any English.

"Of course sir, right away." Djaq put on a completely flawless English accent, just to annoy him. But Vaysey just turned up his nose at her and walked out of the cabin, muttering something about 'foreigners' and 'taking over the globe'.

"Oh Marian," Djaq sighed in sympathy, running to her friend.

"Come here," Djaq knelt down on the floor, holding Marian in her arms, as Marian cried.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, I promise..." Djaq whispered, hating Vaysey more and more with each moment that Marian cried.

"Come on, let's get you ready." Djaq sighed, helping Marian off the ground.

"Thanks Djaq," Marian sniffed, holding her reddened cheek. "For everything," she added.

"It's my job, now let's get you some ice for that."

* * *

**TBC... let me know what you think!**


	9. Nothing stops true love

**Disclaimer: ... Yeah... ditto from last chapters...**

"Wake up, Much!" Robin yelled in his friend's ear, causing the poor man to jump out of his bed in fright.

"What?" Much exclaimed, looking around in shock.

"Wake up," Robin smiled, pulling his friend out of bed.

"Robin, it's too early," Much groaned, rolling out of his bunk, onto the cold wooden floor.

"Yes, but it's too much of a beautiful day to be sleeping!" Robin told him.

Much frowned, why the hell was he so happy? And then it dawned on him.

"Have fun last night with Marian?" He teased.

Robin shot him back a cheeky look, and smiled. "Maybe," he grinned like a small child, "Have fun with Eve?" Robin shot back.

"How did you- oh," Much looked to Allan and Will who were playing cards in the corner, oblivious to the conversation.

"I'm guessing Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there told you..." he sighed, shaking his head. Nothing was ever a secret between them; well it wasn't a secret for long, at least.

"Yes I was informed of your late night escapades with the young barmaid." Robin smirked; glad to see that Much had found someone as well.

"She's nice, and pretty and gorgeous, ahh Eve..." Much sighed, thinking of his love. "I think I'm in love..." He smiled to himself.

"It was one night, Much." Robin tried to reason with him.

"I fall in love very easily," Much admitted quietly.

"Well, I need to go, I told Marian that I'd seen her today," Robin told Much.

"But she is on the First Class decks, you're not allowed up there," Much pointed out.

"And?" Robin said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Robin," Much warned, "you will get yourself into trouble, I'm telling you now, this will all end badly."

"Aww, come on Much, you know I'm too good to get caught," Robin winked, getting up and putting on his jacket.

"You better not get caught, cause I won't come and rescue you!" Much called as Robin walked out the door.

"Sure you won't," Robin laughed, walking down the corridor to the decks.

He looked around the crowded third-class deck, it was a perfect time, and no one would notice him slip into first class. He watched the crowds and saw his opportunity when two burly men drew the attention of the hordes, with a loud argument.

"You slept with my wife!" One man roared, shoving the other.

"Only because I was giving her something she'd been missing for a long time," the other sneered.

"You bastard!" The man leapt onto the other, taking him to the floor.

"Oi! Gentlemen! Break it up! Break it up!" A crewmember yelled.

Yes, a perfect time.

"Thankyou lads," Robin smiled, gingerly climbing the railings with ease, and walking onto the upper level, without anyone seeing him.

Perfect.

But with his clothes, he stuck out like a sore thumb... what to do, what to do...?

"Hello, my lovely," he whispered to the coat and bowler hat left abandoned on a seat whilst the owner was busy playing with his son.

"I'll bring them straight back," he promised, taking them and walking away.

XOXOXOX

"Look lively girl," Vaysey grunted to Marian as they walked along the top deck.

"Forgive me Sir, I was lost in my own thoughts," she muttered in reply, quickening her pace.

"Yes, I thought we shouldn't have any life boats at all, but Mr Andrews insisted," A large man laughed, slapping Mr Andrews on the back.

"So you do not have enough life boats for everyone aboard?" Marian questioned, but wasn't that a standard procedure?

"Only for about half actually," Andrews smiled; she was an amusing woman.

"In fact we could have fit a row of boats, inside this one, but it was thought the deck would look too cluttered." He gazed cheerfully at Marian.

"Do not worry, m'lady, I have built you a strong ship," He winked at her.

"Yes, it's a waste of bloody space, on an unsinkable ship," Vaysey laughed, kicking the lifeboat.

He walked forward, catching up to Gisborne, Mr Andrews, and the large man, Mr Jensen.

Marian trailed behind casually at a slow pace.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice whispered in her ear, making her physically jump, and nearly scream, but a hand was quickly around her mouth.

"If I take my hand away, you promise not to scream?" the familiar voice chuckled, she could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Robin, don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?" She growled, pointing her finger at him.

But the madder she got, the more he laughed.

"What?" She asked, why in God's name was he laughing?  
"I love it when you look at me in anger," he smiled, pulling her into a vacant room.

He pulled her in closer, leaning against the window.

"I had a great time last night," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

Marian looked up at him, why was life so cruel sometimes? Every moment she spent with him, made it harder and harder for her to do what she needed to do.

"Robin," she said seriously.

"Yes, my love?" He said playing with her silk-like hair.

"Robin, stop this," she pushed him away from her.

"What?" He stood staring at her in confusion.

"We cannot do this," she told him simply. Keep it simple Marian, quick and painless, just like ripping off a plaster.

"Do what?" Robin looked at her, still confused.

Marian sighed; he really was so thick sometimes!

"_This!_ You and me, okay so it was great idea, but Robin, I'm a realist and we would never work, we're from two very different worlds." She looked at him, seeing his heart break with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Marian," he whispered.

"I am engaged Robin, I am marrying Guy." Oh why was this so hard to say?

"I – I love Guy." Saying the words made her stomach turn.

Robin looked at her, trying to process what she was saying. Then he saw the small bruise on her cheek.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, reaching for her face but she turned away.

"It was a silly accident," she waved it off; she didn't need to get into this.

He frowned in thought, "wait, I see what you're doing," he smiled.

Marian cocked her head to the side, why on earth was he smiling?

"Oh great martyr Marian, sacrificing her own happiness for the happiness of everyone else," he snapped at her, causing Marian to flinch at his tone.

"Robin, I am doing what is sensible." She pointed out, how dare he!

"What's sensible..." he mimicked her, smiling, but it wasn't his normal cheeky smile, this was a smile Marian had never seen before, it was cold, some how cruel.

"You are a coward." He looked at her darkly.

"What?" Marian was taken back by his voice, how could he change so suddenly?

"You think that you are being brave by giving up your life, to ease the lives of others, but what you're really doing is running." He walked over to her, Marian would've back up, but she was already against the window.

"I'm not running," she told him.

"Really?"

"I'm not!" she told him firmly.

"Then what were you doing the other night?" Marian winced at the memory of the incident.

"I wasn't running, I was committing suicide, there's a difference." She glared angrily.

"Is there?" He continued to look at her, without blinking.

"Don't get all psychological on me, Robin." She rolled her eyes, pushing past him towards the door.

"I am marrying Gisborne, Robin. As I said before, I've moved on."

"Marian I –"

"I think you heard the lady." A cold dark voice entered the room from behind them.

"Guy," Marian whispered.

"Gisborne," Robin spat, his voice full of hatred.

"Marian, are you alright, my love?" Gisborne put his arm around her, pulling her into his arms, making Robin green with envy.

Marian took Guy's hand off her shoulder.

"I am fine, thankyou." She assured him.

"Thomas, could you please accompany Marian back to our room, I'm going to have a little chat with our friend, Locksley" He said quietly to Thomas.

"Yes Sir. Miss, shall I accompany you back to your room?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, thankyou Thomas, but aren't you coming too Guy?" Marian looked up at her future husband.

"No, I need to talk with Mr Locksley for a minute, I'll be back soon." He looked coldly at Robin, but smiled charmingly at Marian.

"Guy –"

"Go Marian, we'll just be talking about men's business, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." Guy smiled kindly.

"I'll see you when I get back," he kissed her gently on the cheek, making Robin look away, uncomfortable with the scene.

"Goodbye Mr. Locksley." Marian nodded at Robin, giving him a cold look.

"Ms. Fitzwater," he replied, as she left the room with Thomas.

"You wanted to talk to me Gizzy?" Robin smirked playfully.

"Don't play dumb with my Locksley, I can read you like a book." Guy spat, walking around Robin like a vulture circling its prey.

Robin didn't answer, so Guy continued.

"You still have feelings for Marian, don't you?" He chuckled, amusedly.

"I don't know, you tell me, since you can _read_ me so well." Robin replied cockily.

"She's mine, Robin, the minute we dock, it all over." He whispered in Robin's ear.

"Then I pray we never dock," Robin muttered to himself.

"Tell me Gisborne, does Marian know the truth about you? Does she know that you are a murdering lying bastard, who kills innocent people?" Robin sneered.

"You know he wasn't innocent," Guy replied smugly.

"He had his faults, he was only human." Robin growled at Guy's smug stance. Guy knew that this was a sore topic for Robin, and he just loved rubbing salt into his wounds.

"Your father had a debt he could not pay with money, so he had to pay with his life." Guy spat.

Robin's anger grew and he lashed out, punching Gisborne in the face, hard.

Gisborne put his hand over his wound, but laughed coldly. "You'll pay for that Locksley," He smirked, nodding to the two large men at the doors.

"Hold him." He ordered.

"Brave one, aren't you Gisborne, three against one?" Robin teased as the men grabbed him by the arms and held him tightly.

Gisborne smiled as he threw a strong punch at Robin's jaw. Robin's head flew back at the force.

He winced as Gisborne grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"Robin, you forget. I always win." He smiled throwing another punch directed towards Robin's face.

"Ahh," he gasped as he felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his face.

"Now, this is a friendly warning: stay away from Marian." He growled at Robin, punching him again and again, causing Robin's nose to dribble with blood and a cut to form on his bottom lip.

"And what if she can't stay away from me?" Robin smiled cockily looking up at Gisborne, his face pale and bloody.

"Well, then this," Gisborne pulled a revolver from his belt and put it in front of Robin's face, "will find it's way here," he moved the tip of the gun to Robin's battered temple. Robin groaned as the cold metal easing some of the pain.

"She's find out one day Gisborne, she's smarter than you think." Robin warned, spitting blood as he spoke. He had to breathe through his mouth, as his nose couldn't get enough air.

"I'll lie," Gisborne smiled, looking Robin in the eye.

"You think she'll believe you?" Robin laughed.

"True, she has her doubts about me, but she is also stirred by me, she will believe my denial." Gisborne grabbed Robin face and held it with both hands, whilst he brought his knee up into Robin's rib cage.

The men either side of Robin let him go as he fell to the floor, protecting his wounded abdomen.

"If I ever see you again with Marian, talking to Marian, even looking at Marian, I will kill you." Gisborne cautioned him, walking around Robin's wounded body.

Robin laughed as he rolled over to look up at Guy. His vision was hazy around the edges from the hits to the head, but he could still make out Gisborne's murderous figure, "Not if I kill you first," Robin smiled.

"Goodbye Locksley."

He suddenly felt Gisborne's boot connect with his head as the world was enveloped in darkness as if someone had flicked off the light switch.

XOXOXOX

The day had been beautiful. Marian had given Djaq the day off so that they could be together. He'd spent the entire day listening to her amazing life and country. The way she talked just seemed to make everything more interesting. They'd walked around the whole ship three times, and still she hadn't finished talking about her life before being a maid aboard Titanic.

"I'm sorry I talk too much," she sighed shyly, watching as the sun began to set. It was perfect. The oranges and pinks danced on the waves as the golden sphere began to sink.

"No, I mean, I like hearing about you, about your past. Tell me something else." He wondered, leaning against the railings of the boat.

"What would you like to know William Scarlett, you basically know my life story by now." She laughed, joining him on the rail.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked simply.

"Orange," she smiled, watching the colours of the sunset reflect in his eyes.

"What's your dream?" He asked, making the question a little more complicated.

"That's a good question," she began to think.

"Well I had to top the age old 'favourite colour' question..." he grinned.

"You did a good job," she nodded.

"Thankyou," he laughed, loving the look on her face when she was deep in thought.

A moment later she whispered her answer.

"What?" Will looked at her, not hearing it over the sound of the waves.

"My dream is to fly. I want to be a pilot, and fly aeroplanes." She told him, looking to the orangey-pink heavens.

"Wow," Will breathed, that was something he never would have picked about her.

"Yeah, back in my homeland, I had this friend, Bassam, he had an aviary filled with birds from all over the world. I used to spent all of my free time there, with the birds, dreaming that one day I would be able to fly, just like them." She explained. It was weird, she'd never told anyone of her dreams of flight before, not even Marian. But there was something about Will Scarlett that made her feel as if she could tell him anything.

Will looked out to the front of the boat, a smile itching it's way onto his lips.

"Djaq, give me your hand." He looked at her and held out his hand.

"Why?" She looked at him oddly.

"Just give me your hand, and close your eyes." He smiled, as she reluctantly put out her hand and held his.

"Close your eyes, go on," he told her.

"Will, -"

"Please?" He looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine," she smiled, closing her eyes.

He led her over to the point of the ship.

"Will, what are you doing?" She frowned, but kept her eyes closed.

"It's a surprise," he whispered back, "now step up, and hold on to the railing." He gently put his hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered as he helped her climb the rails.

"They are closed," she smiled, feeling the warmth of the setting sun upon her face.

"Hold on," Will repeated, stepping onto the rails himself, but still holding on to her.

"Do you trust me?" Will asked her.

"What are you -?" She started.

"Do, you, trust, me?" He said slowly.

Of course she trusted him. She felt completely safe, as he held her in his arms. Though she could feel his nervousness, she smiled.

"I trust you Will Scarlett."

The moment she said it, she could feel his warm hands wrap around hers, gently pulling them off the rails. Her heart beat faster, but not from fear. His hands, although callused from carpentry, were soft and gentle.

She could feel the cool evening breeze coming in off the ocean on her face. Her hands were on either side of her, she felt as if she were about to jump off, but two strong sturdy hands kept her from falling.

"Okay, now open your eyes," a calm, tender voice murmured sweetly in her ear.

At first she could only see the orangey light from the sun, shining in her eyes, but then she saw the beauty around her. She felt the wind beneath her, lifting her upwards.

"I'm flying," she whispered in awe.

"It's as close as I can get until I get you a real plane," Will told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's perfect," she replied. "Thankyou," she felt her heart swell. No one in her entire life had ever done anything like this for her before. There was only one thing that could make this moment complete.

Djaq tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder and looked up at him.

Feeling the weight of her head, Will looked down and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before their lips met.

Djaq lifted her hand and ran it through his dark hair, deepening the kiss.

Now things were absolutely perfect.

XOXOXOX

"Man, Robin is one lucky son of a gun, he's been gone for hours!" Allan smiled as he looked at the pocket watch he'd stolen from an old man not sum ten minutes ago.

"Could you please, think with your upstairs brain for once!" Much groaned, as he sat next to John.

"All I'm saying is that Robin is one lucky..." Allan trailed off starring off at something in the distance.

"One lucky what?" Much asked, gesturing for him to continue.

Suddenly Allan stood up and walked quickly over to the other side of the deck.

"Allan? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Much yelled, running after him.

"Marian?" Allan tapped her on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Allan?" She looked at him strangely.

"Where's Robin?" He asked her, and why the hell wasn't she with him?  
"What? Isn't he with you?" Marian raised her eyebrow at him, surely he hadn't started drinking already?

"No, he left this morning to see you, and he hasn't been back all day." Allan informed her.

"Allan you don't just get up in mid-sentence and run all the way –" he stopped upon seeing Marian, " oh, hello Marian," he then looked around, "where's Robin?"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to find out." Allan sighed.

"Yeah where is the lad?" John walked up to the group, he followed Much.

"Look he might just be with Will and Djaq," Marian muttered, causing the others to laugh and cough.

"Marian, I'd be very worried if he were with Will and Djaq," Allan said, trying very hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Why?" Marian had no idea what was so funny.

"Put it this way, I don't think Will's the sharing kind," Allan tried to tell her in the simplest way, but still keep it clean.

"Oh God Allan, grow up." Marian rolled her eyes at their sex-humour.

"Look this isn't helping, Marian, do you know where Robin is?" Much asked bluntly.

"I have no idea, look I _did_ see Robin, but we had an argument..." she explained.

"Trouble in paradise?" Allan teased.

"And then Guy found us," Marian continued.

"Gisborne?" Much chocked, paling instantly, not wanting to hear what had happened, knowing the outcome wouldn't be good.

"Yes, but it's fine, look he just told me to go back to my cabin and that he was going to talk to Robin, he was probably just going to tell him to stay away from me, the whole 'different worlds', 'stay away from my fiancé' speech." Marian waved it off, but then saw the look on Much's face.

"What?" she asked warily.

"You left Gisborne and Robin _alone_? In a room?" He said, making sure he knew everything correctly.

"Yes," She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Oh my god," He groaned, and began pacing, muttering things to himself.

How long had it been? Where were they? And if no one was there to stop them this time...

"Much, calm down, what the hell is wrong?" Allan grabbed Much, forcing him to stop pacing.

"Last night at dinner, John said that he fired Robin," Much tried to explain this in the easiest way possible.

"Yes, for refusing to represent a client and attacking him," Marian wondered what this had to do with anything.

"Gisborne was the client," Much informed them. An uncomfortable silence hung over them. Moments later, Much spoke, breaking the silence.

"Now Marian, we need to get to Robin, where did you leave him and Gisborne?" Much's voice was fully with worry.

"Come on, I'll show you," Marian began to lead the way. "Look it's probably nothing, he might've gone for a walk or something..." Marian suggested.

"If he's gone for a walk, and caused me all this worry and upset for nothing, I'll – I'll – I'll kill him!" Much growled under his breath, but inside desperately hoping that he had just gone for a walk and this whole thing was just a little misunderstanding.

They ran through the crowds of hopeless romantics adoring the sunset, pushing their way around benches and tables. Their pace quicken, as Much's patience grew thin.

"Hurry up," Much kept pestering.

"I'm going as fast as I can Much, just cool it." Marian snapped hotly, she'd had enough of men telling her what to do.

"Look, ah I was walking along here, and then Robin pulled me into that door over there..." Marian pointed to the small wooden door.

"Come on!" Much ran over to the door.

"Ten quid its nothing," Allan elbowed John, keen for a wager.

"You don't have ten quid," John told him.

"Oh yeah... two quid then?" Allan tried.

John rolled his eyes and went to help Much with the locked door.

"Here," he offered, jabbing the door with his shoulder, and then opening it with the simplest of ease.

Much immediately pushed past him and ran into the darkened room.

"Robin?" Much called, looking around in the darkness.

"Allan, the lights," Marian told him.

Allan walked over to the switch and flicked it causing a flood of light to spread all over the room, illuminating the body in the centre of the room.

"ROBIN!" Much ran to the body, and knelt beside it.

"Oh my God," John said under his breath as he saw the state that Robin was in.

His bloodied and bruised head and he was holding his ribs protectively, which made John assume that they'd been injured as well.

"Sir?" Much gently picked up Robin's head and put it in his lap. A tear fell down his face.

"Is he?" Allan said quietly.

Much shook his head in reply, "but he's badly wounded."

"We must report this," Marian told them, kneeling next to Much to examine Robin's injuries.

Allan let out a cold laugh, "You've never travelled third class before have you?" He looked at her, it was a rhetorical question, he knew that she'd never travelled anything less than first class in her life.

She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"People from up here," Allan demonstrated with his hands, "don't give a shit to what happens to people down here. Gisborne will say that it was Robin's fault and have him arrested." Allan shrugged; he knew how the system worked.

"But we must do something," Marian urged, glancing at Robin's pale, bloodied face. This was all her fault; she shouldn't have left them alone. How could Guy have done something like this? She thought he was different, kind, generous. But how can he just go and do something like this? But now wasn't the time to dwell upon this, she needed to take action.

"Allan, go find Djaq and Will, Djaq said once that she knew a little medicine work," She told him.

"Ey ey," Allan gave her a mock salute, and ran out the door.

"Robin," Marian whispered, stroking his injured face, "I am so sorry." She brushed the bloodied bangs of hair off of his face and leant down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, I never stopped loving you," she cried, not caring that Much and John were still there; she needed to get this out.

"Vaysey controls the money, and I was only marrying Guy to get the my father's money, so that Vaysey doesn't get his hands on it. But you're right, Robin, I am a coward, I was running..." She held him closer as she spoke.

"Marian...?" a small broken voice murmured.

-o-

Everything was fuzzy, as if someone had put a blanket around his head and it was muting his surroundings. He could hear something, but couldn't make it out. Everything hurt, throbbed, causing him to wish that the darkness would come back, he couldn't feel pain there. It was nice and quiet and...

"_I never stopped loving you..." _That voice? It was so familiar. So warm, and safe, maybe if he just got to that voice, the pain would go away...

"_You're right Robin..."_ Marian! But what was Marian doing there?

He broke open his eyelids slightly, but quickly closed them again as the light was painful. He could feel someone there, but who?

"Marian?"

-o-

"Robin?" She looked down at her wounded love, stroking him with her hand that was now covered with his blood.

"Whadda you doing here?" He muttered, frowning.

"Much insisted that we came and found you after I told him that I'd left you alone with Gisborne..." She could hardly say his name, the hatred for him swelled up inside.

"Gisborne..." Robin's eyes widened, searching the room for his enemy.

"He's gone," Marian soothed.

"Much is here?" Robin looked around until he found his best friend sitting next to him.

"I'm here Sir," Much nodded calmly, furious at Gisborne for what he'd done.

"I thought you weren't going to rescue me if I got caught." Robin laughed dryly, trying to keep his eyes open, but his vision was getting hazier.

"I didn't," Much said sadly, blaming himself for the events.

"Much, son, you did all you could," John sighed, putting his hand upon Much's shoulder.

"Robin what happened?" Marian asked, desperate to know what had occurred.

"Gisborne and I had a friendly chat..." Robin smirked, "Come on, help me up," he insisted, holding out his hand.

"Robin are you sure?" Much looked cautiously at him.

"Yes, I feel fine, help me up," Robin assured him, taking Much's hand.

The moment he stood up, he felt as if he would fall again, but he didn't show that to the others.

"Robin, what happened?" Marian put her hand against his cheek, touching his bruised skin gently.

"Gisborne decided that a fair fight was one being held by two, whilst another hit him," Robin rolled his eyes, rubbing his ribs in remembrance.

"Let's get you back to the room," John said, opening the door.

XOXOXOX

"I love you," Will whispered as they watched the sun finally sink into the blue sea.

"I love you too William Scarlett," She sighed, taking his hand.

"Alright, I love you, you love me, the end, let's go." Allan's urgent voice came from behind them.

"Allan," Will said, in surprise but also in annoyance. Trust Allan to ruin the best day of his life...

"Okay, lovey dovey moment gone, let's go!" Allan pulled Djaq arm to get them to follow him.

"Allan, what the hell is this about?" Will said sternly.

"Ahh, not time to explain, come on!"

"No, we're aren't going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is happening!" Will told his best friend.

"Robin's hurt, Marian said Djaq might be able to help, the end, let's roll." Allan said quickly, still pulling them along.

"Robin's hurt?" Djaq said curiously.

"Yes, my god, I'd hate to see you two in an evacuation!" Allan groaned.

"Alright, come on," Djaq decided.

"Finally!" Allan sighed, leading the way back to the cabin; they'd agreed to meet there.

XOXOXOX

It wasn't a long walk back to the cabin, but it felt like it to Robin. Much and Marian were constantly fussing over him, even though he assured them that he was fine.

"Are you sure –"

"Much..." Robin warned.

"Alright, alright," Much raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Just lie down here," Marian told him.

"Marian, I don't need to be treated as an invalid," he told her.

"I'm not. Sit." She told him sternly, pointing at the bottom bunk.

"I'm not dog," he muttered, but sat down just the same.

"Good boy," she teased.

The door opened as Allan, Djaq and Will came rushing through.

"Oh, you're awake..." Allan stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Robin smirked, raising his eyebrow at the three of them.

"I thought you said he was 'really hurt'?" Will looked at Allan.

"Yeah, well... Shut up!" Allan pouted, annoyed that Robin had caused him all this worry for nothing.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint," Robin smiled, wincing at his hurt ribs.

"You're still hurt," Much pointed out to the others.

"No I'm not!" Robin protested.

"Rob, mate you look like you went twelve rounds with a block of cement," Will told him, getting a dark look from Robin.

"Here, I'll go get some ice for your eye," Djaq said looking at Will.

"Ahh, yeah, me too." He stuttered, quickly following Djaq out the door.

"God, those two are like teenagers," Allan groaned.

"Why does it need two of them..?" Much looked suspiciously at the door.

"Leave it Much," John rolled his eyes, everyone in the room knew that they weren't going to get ice.

"I don't think that they were going to get ice at all!" Much exclaimed.

"Really? You think?" Allan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I think that we should get some ice..." Marian said to Robin, making the others turn around.

"For your bruises," she quickly added.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Robin smirked playfully.

"Yes, well et'slay eavelay emthay lonea-ay," Much nodded to Robin and Marian whilst he tried to speak Pig Latin quietly to Allan and John, who just scrunched up their faces in confusion.

"You do realise I am the only other person in this room who can speak Pig Latin?" Robin smiled at Much boyishly.

"Oh... I knew that..." Much said quickly, "Let's go to the bar," he said instead, getting a better reaction from Allan and John, who smiled and followed him out of the room.

"Well, it's just you and me, my love." Robin smiled looking across at Marian, who was sitting on the opposite bunk.

"Gisborne and Vaysey will be angry if I'm not back soon," Marian told him, getting up, though she didn't want to leave.

"Are you going to leave a concussed man all alone? That is very dangerous I hear..." Robin stood up and put his arms around her waist.

"Robin, I'm sorry." She whispered, resting her head upon his chest.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she told him.

"I needed some thrill in my life, it was getting too boring," he grinned cheekily at her as she looked up at him.

"Robin, why must you always do that?" She shook her head.

"Do what?" He cocked his head sideways.

"Act as if nothing could hurt you, as if bullets would bounce off of you!" She told him.

"Marian, I'm fine, I'm just a little roughed up around the edges," he laughed.

"You act as if this is all a game," She continued.

"Isn't it?" He butt in.

"Arrgh," she groaned in frustration.

"Marian, look at me," He pulled her in closer. "I love you, I will always love you, no matter what, and there's nothing Gisborne can do to stop me loving you."

Marian's heart fluttered, she hadn't felt like this in years, but then it sank again, _there's nothing Gisborne can do..._

"What did Guy say," she looked up at him.

"What?" Robin had just realised that he'd slipped up.

"You said that there's nothing he can do, what did he say to you,"

"He just told me to stay away from you, that's it, end of story." Robin told her.

"What did he threaten you with?" She asked, knowing that if Guy was capable of beating Robin to a bloody pulp, he was capable of this.

"He just said if he catches me near you, I'd get a bullet in my head, that's it." Robin shrugged as if it was nothing.

"That's It?!" Marian stood shocked, how could he not have said this sooner?

"It's nothing," Robin told her.

"Nothing?!" She repeated him in the same tone.

"How can you think that it is nothing to have a death warrant?" She asked him.

"It's not a death warrant, it's an empty threat." He laughed.

"Gisborne wouldn't have the guts to kill me," he lied, knowing full well of what Guy was capable of, but he needed to assure Marian that everything was fine.

"I suppose you're right..." she calmed, "but we can't let him see us together all the same," She told him.

"Yes, I really don't fancy having another black eye, to match this one," he laughed, pulling her out the door.

"Marian?" A voice called from down the hallway.

"Oh shit! It's Thomas!" Marian whispered.

"Run?" Robin suggested mischievously.

"Run!" She agreed, taking his hand and running in the opposite direction.

XOXOXOX

As the darkness enclosed the ship, small lights appeared all over it, illuminating it. The sun had finally set upon the Titanic, it would be the last many of the occupants aboard would ever see daylight...

TBC... let me know what you think!

Next chapter... Ice berg ahead!


	10. The beginning of a night to remember

"This way

"This way!" Robin laughed as they ran down the narrow corridors of the ship.

"How can you find this funny?" Marian called after him.

"How can you not?" He shot back, taking her hand pulling her into a small cupboard.

"What-"

"Shhh," he placed his warm hand over her mouth and pulled her closer to him.

She shot him an annoyed look but didn't speak, and he released her.

"You better not make a habit of that Robin Locksley," she whispered quietly so that only he could hear.

His cocky smiled was the only reply as they heard the footsteps of Thomas thud down the corridor.

"Bloody girl," he muttered. "She'll be the death of me..."

Robin suppressed a snigger as Thomas groaned and walked in the other direction.

"Now where do we go?" Marian muttered, looking in the opposite direction to where Thomas as run.

"Where ever this path takes us," Robin looked at her adventurously.

"Robin..." She looked at him, she should be getting back...

"Afraid to live on the wild side, Marian?" He teased.

"No, but-"

"Just one night," he told her.

"What?"

"One night, that's all I'm asking, one night that you forget everything and pretend that things are how they used to be," he looked into her eyes longingly.

She bit her lip softly, "one night?" Would one night be enough?

"Ready?" He looked at her holding out his hand.

"Okay." She'd made her decision. Grabbing his warm hand, they ran down the corridor.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Marian tested him, not noticing any new surroundings.

"No, it's more fun this way!" Robin laughed back as he came to a door at a dead end.

"M'lady," he bowed opening the door for her.

"Oh how kind," she acted like one of the dull ladies she was forced to have lunch with.

"Oh shit," Robin laughed, seeing Thomas run round the corner.

"Go, Go!" he pushed Marian in through the door of the boiler room and closed it behind him.

"He just doesn't quit does he?" Robin yelled, locking the door behind him.

"What?" Marian yelled over the whistling of the boilers.

"What?" Robin called back, his hands over his ears, to block out the painful noise.

Marian looked down at the ladder in the floor that led to the furnaces.

"Robin!" She turned him around to show him.

"Marian we can't," Robin shook his head to her; it was dangerous down there.

Marian smiled and looked cockily at him as if to say 'scared?'.

Robin frowned and shook his head in disapproval but took to the ladder, making sure that it was safe before he let Marian on.

The fires blazed with red-hot flames, as the men shovelled the piles of coals into them, panting and sweating as they did.

Robin looked around, this was no place for a young lady, but then again, Marian was no ordinary lady. He smiled as she climbed down the rungs of the ladder with her heeled shoes as dress, she'd never cease to amaze him.

He held out his hand to assist her but she waved it off, jumping the last few rungs, and giving him a smug look.

He rolled his eyes and ran off through the crowd of large, sweaty worked men, pulling Marian with him.

One man looked up from his coal pile and noticed the young lovers. "Oi, what you doing down 'ere? You not suppose to be 'ere! It could be dangerous! Oi!"

"Keep running!" Robin called back to Marian with a smiled.

"What d'you think I'm doing Locksley!" She laughed, dodging all the perspiring workmen, many of whom were giving her wolf whistles as she past.

"Don't mind us, you're doing a great job!" Robin called as he ran past the confused men.

They ran round the corner, and through the corridors until they came to a large steel door.

"Where does this lead?" Robin put his hands on the large metal door.

"Open it," Marian told him, gesturing to the large wheel in the middle of the door.

"Alright, alright, pushy this evening, aren't we?" Robin whispered back, putting his hands upon the wheel and easing it round, unlocking the door.

"Ladies first," Marian said to Robin, "so after you," she added.

"Very funny, Fitzwater," Robin said walking through the door.

"What is this?" Marian asked, looking at all the boxes and ropes. It looked like a large storeroom of some sort.

"It's where the baggage is kept," Robin told her simply.

"Oh no shit," Marian

"Such a forked tongue for such a beautiful lady." Robin tutted, mockingly.

"We all have our particular talents," she shrugged.

"Well I should like to see more of these talents," Robin whispered, as they were only a few inches away from one another.

"Well, there is one, but I'm not sure if it counts as a talent..." she looked up at him and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes as she deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away, staring at a very surprised and pleased Robin.

"That counts," he said suddenly, as if released from his trance, "that _definitely _counts as a talent," he breathed, putting his arms around her waist.

"Robin, I say we live like there's no tomorrow..." She whispered in his ear, as he played with her silky locks.

He looked down at her cheekily, kissing her gently.

"Like there's no tomorrow," he smiled in agreement.

Marian pushed him against a wooden crate, kissing him passionately as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She pulled him back as she directed him towards the vacant car in the middle of the room.

Robin stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"We need some privacy," She panted, regaining her breath.

"From who?" Robin breathed heavily, looking around.

Marian frowned, rolling her eyes, _men._

"Get in the car," she shook her head, opening the door.

"No without you!" He took her by the waist and pushed her onto the back seat of the vehicle.

"Come here," Marian pulled him on top of her, pulling his bracers off his shoulders.

"Feisty aren't you?" he smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

It felt so right. Every second she'd spent with Guy had made her skin crawl, but with Robin it was so very different. Goosebumps tingled on her skin as he kissed her neck. Thomas had probably already told Gisborne and Vaysey about her evening antics but who cared? She was going to do what she wanted.

_Live like there's no tomorrow..._

XOXOXOX

"So where's this ice?" Will genuinely looked around for the ice.

"Will," Djaq turned around; did he really think that they were actually going to get ice?

"Won't Robin be needing that ice?" he looked at her.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not looking for ice," she told him.

"Really? But then wha- oh..." He suddenly realised.

"Took you long enough," Djaq laughed, slightly embarrassed, did this mean he did not love her?

"So..." Will smiled, shyly putting his arm around her.

"I meant what I said before..." Will told her, his warm breath looking like clouds of smoke in the cold night air.

"That you wanted to look for ice?" Djaq looked confused.

"No, that I love you," Will blushed.

"And I love you,"

"I love the way you say what you mean, I love your silly voice,"

"Silly voice?" Djaq pulled back from his embrace. "That's it I take it all back, I hate you," she teased, but he pulled her back to him.

"I love the way that you're brave and strong, like a man, and the fact that you'll always be a woman..."

"Oi, Burney, cop this," the watch out sniggered, looking down upon the two love-birds.

"Yeah, they're a bit warmer than we are," Burney smiled from the look out, leaning over his mate, Gerald, to get a better look.

"Well if that what it takes for us to get warm, I'd rather not," Gerald laughed, pushing his friend off of him, and getting back to his job.

He stared off into the black distance of the night, but frowned when he saw something out of the ordinary. It looked like a large light blue jelly mound, floating in front of them.

"What the...?" Burney breathed.

Gerald's eyes went wide when he realised exactly what it was.

"Oh shit..." he swore, grabbing the rope of the bell and ringing it loudly.

They could hear the bells in the background, but it seems to float away around them. All Will could see was the beauty that lay before him, in his arms.

He looked directly into her eyes, it was something that he'd be avoiding for a while. They were beautiful, heavenly, they gazed straight back into his.

She slowly edged towards him, lifting herself onto her toes, so that she was just up to his eyelevel. He didn't move back, away from her, but towards her. She could feel his breath against her chilled face. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, gently touching his lips...

BANG.

The ship thud as is knocked the large iceberg on its side.

Will and Djaq we suddenly very unstable and fell onto the ground, and watched as the ice grated the side of the boat, leaving behind small blocks of ice in on the deck.

XOXOXOX

She lay upon his bare chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Now that was one of your better talents..." Robin smirked, as looked down at her.

She sat up and looked at him as if she were about to make a witty remark, but then her face changed. She stared at her true love seriously. Her thoughts running wild with passion, her heart filled with emotion, she'd never thought that she would feel like this again.

"What is it?" Robin asked, sitting up, putting his hand against her cheek.

"Robin, when we dock, I'm getting off with you." She told him, smiling a little as she said it.

"Really?" Robin looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes, if I have to be married to Gisborne I'll kill myself, and you won't be around to stop me." She said in all seriousness.

"You mean it? You want to try this, you and me? Together?" His eyes shown, finally his life was going right.

"Yes, Robin." She kissed him, but Robin pulled back.

"What about money? I don't have enough for-"

Marian interrupted him by continuing the kiss.

"I'm not that high maintenance Robin, give me a roof over my head and food on the table, that's all I'm asking. I don't care if we have to live above a brothel or a sewer line; I just want to be with you, that's all I ever wanted." She smiled.

"But your father-"

"My father said what he thought I wanted, but he didn't know what I need."

"You sure? _Gisborne_'s probably promised you the world..." Robin spat Gisborne's name with hatred.

"I don't want the world if you're not in it," She said truthfully.

Robin smirked, "You should write for Valentine's Day cards," Marian just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, why do you think I wanted to jump off the ship the other night?"

"Cause you saw a shiny penny at the bottom?" Robin teased.

"You're incapable of talking seriously, you know that?" Marian frowned, dressing herself.

Robin laughed, she was absolutely beautiful when she was angry, her eyes seemed to turn a darker blue.

"So... above a brothel?" Robin smirked.

"Ahh," she groaned, "put your shirt back on," she threw his white button up shirt at his face.

"Come on," She got out of the car, followed by Robin who was desperately trying to put his pants back on, but failing.

"How you survived all theses years without a mother is beyond me." Marian smiled, as she looked down at Robin; his fly was undone, his shirt buttons were buttoned into the wrong wholes, one of his braces were hanging off the side of his shoulder and his shirt was roughly tucked in, but most of it was still hanging out.

"Fix it for me?" He cooed like small child.

"Come here," she laughed, doing up his buttons properly. He really hadn't changed since they were little, still cheeky as hell.

"Let's go," Marian announced when she'd finished tidying him, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"Alright _Mum_," He giggled, following her.

Suddenly the ship was knocked by something and they both fell up the stairs.

The metal scraped painfully as water spurted through the side of the ship, flooding the holding area floor.

"What the hell?" Marian yelled as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Come on, quickly let get up stairs," Robin yelled to her over the sound of the jetting water.

They ran to the next floor, but Robin didn't want to take any precautions, he ran Marian up to the top level of the baggage before stopping.

"What the hell was that?" Marian breathed heavily as she leaned against a wooden box.

"Something must've hit the boat, an iceberg maybe, I saw a few last night, it's quite common around here." Robin told her between breaths.

"Will the boat sink?" She looked at him warily, she remembered what Mr Andrews had told her. _Only for about half actually..._

"Marian, why do you think they call it an unsinkable ship?" Robin smiled; she really did worry too much.

"To be ironic," she shot back.

"Come on, you're as bad as Much, let's get you to bed," He laughed, opening the door.

XOXOXOX

"D'you think she'll be alright?" Will looked over the side of the ship, to try and see the damage the iceberg had caused.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Djaq told him, silently picking up a small piece of ice and putting into the back of Will's top.

"Arrgh!" He practically squealed as the freezing cold ice touched his skin. Djaq had tears in her eyes from laughing as he danced around trying to get the ice from out of his shirt.

"Ahh..." He sighed in relief as the small piece of ice dropped onto the deck.

He then turned around and glared at Djaq who was still laughing hysterically.

"You'll pay for that!" He threatened as he ran over to her with a much large piece of ice and put it down her top.

"Ahh, it's cold!" She cried, as she shook her top around, trying to be free of the coldness.

"See you get what do deserve!" Will laughed as watched her jump around.

XOXOXOX

"Well that was an interesting evening," Robin smiled as they neared Marian's door.

"I was, and I hoping it won't be the last," she smiled, leaning against the door.

"As soon as we dock, run, I'll have all the gang scattered through the crowds, it will be perfect. Then you can come and live with me." He told her.

"I don't want to go back," she sighed, she knew she had to...

"I love you," he kissed her.

"Right back at you," she beamed.

"Goodnight," he whispered into her ear.

"'Night," she sighed, not wanting this perfect moment to end.

"I have to go..." she opening the door.

"I'll find you tomorrow," he winked at her, "just don't scream this time..." He laughed.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything," she warned, standing at her open doorway.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Fitzwater," he bowed and tipping his imaginary hat.

"Indeed, Mr. Locksley," she curtsied, watching him send her a wink as he turned the corner.

"Ahh," she sighed closing the door. "I wonder what Djaq and Will got up to...?"

Robin started whistling as he walked down the corridors of First Class, he'd never been so happy in his life. All was well, he had a job, Marian was all set to leave with him as soon as they got to America, yes life was looking up...

"Locksley..." Robin suddenly stopped. No, why can't things just be easy, plain and simple? Why did something like this need to happen when everything was just going right?

"Gizzy?" Robin faked a smile, as he turned to face his enemy.

"What are you doing up here?" Gisborne growled, as his Hench men circled around Robin.

"I got curious, wanted to see how the other half lived," Robin shrugged.

"Don't insult me Locksley, I know exactly why you're up here," Gisborne spat.

"Then why did you ask me?" Robin frowned mockingly.

"Didn't I warn you, only this morning of what would happen if I saw you with Marian?" Gisborne said, his eyes full of anger, hatred, and jealously.

"Yeah, but you didn't _see_ us together, therefore, it doesn't count." Robin teased, he knew he shouldn't bait him, but it was just too much fun.

"Gisborne, what are you doing?" Vaysey walked up behind them.

"Ridding the world of vermin," Gisborne called back, as Vaysey made his way over to them.

"Ah, Locksley, how are you? Having fun?" Vaysey smiled cruelly.

"Loads," Robin said sarcastically.

"He was with Marian again," Guy told Vaysey, Robin could hear the jealously and envy is Gisborne's words.

"And? What did he sleep with your leper?" Vaysey laughed.

"No!" Gisborne looked at Robin with anger, had Marian and Robin slept together?

Robin cocked his eyebrow in response.

"You!" Guy yelled, charging for Robin, but Vaysey stopped him.

"Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne, you have no self control do you?" Vaysey asked, staring at the cowering man, judgingly.

"Now, you go and tend to your leper, I'll deal with this one," Vaysey told Gisborne.

"But-"

"Run along Gisborne," Vaysey told him.

"Yes, Run along Gisborne," Robin repeated cockily.

Guy shot Robin a dark look, but obey his orders. He turned around and walked back towards Marian's room.

"Now, Robin-bird, what shall I do with you?" Vaysey looked at Robin.

"Oh I don't know a slap on the wrist, and send me on my way?" Robin smiled, looking around at the men who surrounded him.

"No, you see, you my dear boy, have gotten in the way of my plans,"

"What plans?" Robin looked at Vaysey.

"Plans that I have been working on for a number of years,"

"What plans," Robin repeated, sternly.

"Well, money doesn't grow on trees my dear boy, and I had nothing, so I had to ensure my retirement."

"Marian..." Robin breathed, realising.

"Yes, filthy little rich bitch, ain't she, though the I had to get rid of the Crusty one first, he was already sick, I just needed to give him a little kick..." Vaysey smirked as Robin caught on.

"You killed Edward?" He was disgusted, and horrified.

"Bingo, give the man a prize!"

"And what, you to gain more money, when Marian marries Gisborne?"

"I knew you were a smart lad," Vaysey pointed at him.

"You're insane,"

"It's debatable," Vaysey said smugly.

"And know back to my original question, what to do with you?"

"Gentlemen, you must put your life jackets on and make your way to the top deck, near the life boats." A small scrawny crewman approached them, looking in a state of panic.

"What ever is the matter now?" Vaysey whined.

"There are rumours that the ship is sinking..." The boy swallowed.

"What?" Vaysey scrunched up his face in confusion, but then suddenly had an idea.

"Ah yes thankyou, we'll be there soon." He smiled to the boy, "Now, Fisher, Drake, take our dear friend Locksley to the bottom of the ship, lock him up. If the ship really is sinking, he'll be the first to go!" Vaysey gave Robin a satisfied look and headed off to his room.

"Aww, Shit..." Robin groaned as two gorilla-like men pulled him off down the corridor.

XOXOXOX

"Oh so you're finally back from your 'ice' expedition," Much sighed as Will and Djaq walked through the door.

"We did get ice!" Will protested as he held up a melting piece of ice in hand.

"Good work Will," Allan said sarcastically, "Clap, clap, for the handicapped."

"Where's Robin?" Djaq looked around.

"Where's Marian?" Will noticed.

"Question answered," Much sighed, looking at his cards.

"You got any threes?" John muttered.

"Go fish," Allan yawned; he was bored out of his skull.

"Did you feel that iceberg before?" Djaq brought up, wanting to start a conversation.

"Felt it, yeah, so it was an iceberg?" Allan looked up from his large hand of cards; he was crappy at go fish, he was more of a poker man.

"Yeah, we saw it go straight past us, someone said it made a few holes," Will offered, taking a seat by Allan.

"Does that mean we're sinking?" Much's eyes widened.

"No, Much, it should be fine, the Titanic can still stay afloat with four compartments flooded." John told them, he'd seen the designs once back home.

"Really, what about five?" Djaq asked, she'd heard a few important men in a heated discussion as they'd passed on their way to the cabin.

"Five?" John looked up worried, "five flooded and this baby would be at the bottom of the Atlantic in a matter of hours."

"But this ship can't sink!" Allan threw down his cards; he'd had enough of that stupid game anyway.

"Allan this ship is made of iron, she can sink." John shot back.

"Djaq?" Will looked at her, worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She assured him. "You'll see."


	11. Robin's whore rather than Guy's wife

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Sorry for the lack of updates lately! I've been in a drama performance that past week! It was crazy as well as homework and exam preparation! Phew! But more chapters should be up shortly!

Here's another... sorry it's a little shorter, but it's all I had time for!

* * *

Marian sat down on her elegant bed and sighed. She'd never been so happy in her life. Everything was absolutely perfect. She would leave with Robin and they would life happily ever after. She smiled. It was so cliché, but so true! No one made her feel the way Robin made her feel. It was like she couldn't breathe without him. Maybe tomorrow they could repeat their evening antics, but in somewhere more comfortable than the back of a car... there wasn't a lot of room there.

A sudden noise immediately took her out of her thoughts. Sitting up she saw a very annoyed Gisborne walking towards her. Oh dear...

"Why?" Was all he said, there was venom in his voice, but also hurt and pain.

"What?" Marian looked at him, play innocent Marian, innocent until proven guilty.

"Locksley," he said simply.

"What about Mr. Locksley?" she asked in the same tone. Her heart beat faster, did Gisborne know?

"He was seen on this floor, near this very room," Guy informed her, stepping closer to her, and putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

Lie, Marian, Lie! "He was here," She said quietly. "He wanted me to go with him, I believe he still loves me after all these years," Marian looked up at Guy, his face unemotional.

"And do you?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She nearly chocked on her next words from his touch. "Do I what?"

"Do you return his feelings?" The venom was back, lacing his cold voice.

What could she say? Would she lie to save her self or tell the truth to ease her inner turmoil?

"Because if you did return his feelings it would be very bad, for the both of you." He said simply, maybe if he couldn't buy her affection, he would try to get it by blackmailing her...

Marian faulted, and stiffened in his grip. For the both of them? Oh God, she had completely forgotten, if Gisborne caught Robin...

"Marian, I'm waiting for your answer..." Guy said softly.

She had to do it, even if it was a complete lie, she couldn't let Robin die...

"No, I do not return his feelings, I despises Robin Locksley." Marian told him, her heart breaking. She knew Robin couldn't hear her say the words, but she still felt as if she was betraying him.

"Good," He smiled, pulling her closer. She tried to pull away but he was too strong, he began to kiss her.

The very feeling revolted Marian, making her feel sick to the stomach.

"Ahem," Vaysey coughed, as he walked in to the room.

"Save it for the wedding night, Gizzy." He laughed as Gisborne finally let go of Marian.

She couldn't breathe, she felt disgusting, used. She wanted to go and have a long hot bath. She wanted to go and find Robin. She needed Robin.

"Come along, we haven't got a lot of time, things to do, sinking boats to get off of," Vaysey laughed again, shoving his pockets full of his valuables.

"What?" Marian looked over at Vaysey.

"You really are thick sometimes. Do I really have to spell it out for you? The. Bo-at. Is. Sink-ing." He told her as if her were talking to a three year old.

"Now hurry Gizzy, and bring you little leper wife with you," Vaysey chuckled as he threw on his coat and walked out the door.

"The boat is sinking?" Marian asked Guy, her heart filled with dread.

"Yes, Marian we need to get you to a life boat, and quickly." Guy told her, grabbing his coat and a few valuables.

"Wait..." Guy looked at Marian.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there." Guy told her.

Marian turned around. She didn't like the sound of that. The last time he'd said that...

"I'm just going to make sure that all of my valuables are going to be safe." He told her cryptically.

"Okay..." she looked at him wryly. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Come along miss, I'll take you to the top deck," A small, stoutly man smiled, ushering her to following him.

XOXOXOX

"Come on! You can't leave me down here!" Robin yelled as he rattled his handcuffs against the pipe that it was attached to.

"Yeah, you're right," one of his captors agreed, and Robin smiled. Really?

"But then again, who's gonna know? I ain't gonna tell, and you'll be at the bottom of the ocean in an hour or so," he laughed, giving his mate a smirked.

"Come on Drake, let's go," Fisher rolled his eyes.

"Boss, said to stay put and watch 'im," Drake argued, pointing at Robin.

"Yeah, but who's gonna know? I say we leave the little runt here to die, and get off of this death ship while we can," Fisher told him, he hated the thought that they boat was sinking and he was still aboard.

"I am standing here," Robin butted in, banging his cuffs against the thick metal pole.

"But Joe, I don't wanna loose my job," Drake whined, acting more like a little kid, rather than a six foot, 30 years old man.

"Eddy, the ship is bloody well sinking, you heard what those people were saying... I don't wanna die..." Joe Fisher said quietly.

"Great, I get the only two hired goons in the whole who wanna have a chick moment in my last few hours on earth..." Robin groaned.

"Oi, shut up!" Fisher growled putting his pistol in Robin's face.

"Yeah," Drake retorted in manner that was not very witty.

They continued to glare at their prisoner until the door opened.

"Gentlemen," a voice said behind them. "I've come to relieve you of your duties."

It was Gisborne.

"Certainly sir," the two men nodded their heads in recognition and got out of the room as quickly as they could.

Robin groaned, of course they could just let him die in peace could they?

"Water's rising," Guy smiled, nodding to the window, which was showing the water level lapping against the glass.

Robin stood still, glaring at Gisborne. There was nothing he could do.

"It is a fitting death though isn't it?" Guy smiled cruelly.

"Is it romantic irony or dramatic irony that you will die the same way your father did? I think its dramatic irony..."

Don't react Robin, he's baiting you. Robin continued to glare.

"Can't stand the water can you? It's where you found him, isn't it? Bloody, not breathing." He sat on the desk that was in the middle of the room, looking up at Robin. He had won. Now he just needed to break him, and he could leave, and put this behind him. He wasn't going to let Robin die, feeling like a hero.

"Don't you dare talk about my father," Robin spat.

"Ahhh, the man speaks," Guy laughed.

"Still haunt you, does it?" Guy asked, looking into Robin's eyes cockily.

"And it doesn't haunt you?" Robin shot back.

Guy shrugged.

"I always knew you didn't have a conscious." Robin growled.

Guy didn't seem fazed by Robin's comebacks. "Do you still have nightmares about his death?"

It was a rhetorical question. Guy knew he did. Guy was the one who'd made Robin watch as he fired a bullet through his father's skull, and push his father into his watery grave. He'd also been the one who'd tried to drown Robin. Holding him under the water until he lost consciousness.

"I should have killed you there and then, but then it went my way anyway. No one believed a little poor boy, whose father had killed himself because he could not pay his gambling debts." Guy smirked.

"I told you I always win." Guy laughed, lighting a cigarette.

"And now I have everything that was yours; your house, your lands, even your precious Marian. As soon as we reach New York I am to marry Marian." He smiled.

"I will think about you when I take her to the marriage bed." He jeered.

"You kinky bastard, you know I don't swing that way," Robin smirked, cocking his eyebrow.

Guy growled and struck Robin across the face, drawing a small line of blood down his lip.

"Aww poor little Locksley, nobody to rescue to you..." Guy laughed, smiling at Robin's split lip.

"You're going to drown, just as you were supposed to."

"Go to hell Gisborne." Robin spat.

"You first," he smiled

Suddenly, the sound of water leaking through the crack under the door broke the silence.

Shit. Robin looked down at the ever-going puddle. This wasn't good.

"Well, it was eventful knowing you," Gisborne smiled. "But causing your death is going to be the high point." He smiled, taking the key from the table and putting it in his pocket.

With one last smiled, he opened the door and let a small rush of water in.

"It's a little chilly, might want to get to a life boat, if I were you," He chuckled, locking the door.

Hearing the slosh of Gisborne's footsteps disappear, he broke into action, jumping up onto a chair to reach to the top of the pipe. He tried to pull it out of it's place. "Fuck, damn it. Come on!" Robin swore, pulling with all his strength.

"Oh come on! Just this once, let things go right! Just for once!" He yelled with frustration.

"Bloody hell!" He sank down to the floor. What could he do now?

XOXOXOX

"Woman and children first." A crewmember yelled, ushering the first women onto the life boat.

"Marian," A voice asked behind her.

"Mr. King," She smiled. At least there was one friendly face here.

"Madam, your mother says you need to get on," the crewman said.

"My mother?" Marian looked over into the lifeboat, to see a very ugly woman with a large hideous hat. Vaysey? She frowned. He would stop at nothing.

"Madam?" The man said again.

"Marian, you must get on," Richard told her, smiling weakly.

"Get on Marian," Vaysey said forcefully sounding like an old woman with a very bad cold.

"Yes Marian, my dear." Gisborne came through from the crowd.

"Oh god, I hope these things aren't crowded," Vaysey muttered, stretching out his arms, not liking the dress he'd exchanged his other clothes for.

Marian could not believe what she was hearing. What a bloody selfish pig!

"Shut up!" Marian yelled at Vaysey. Wow, that felt good!

"Excuse me?" Vaysey glared at her.

"Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats, not enough by half." Marian spat angrily. "Half the people on this ship are going to die." She finished.

"Not the better half," Guy added with a smirk.

Marian tore her angry gaze away from Vaysey and directed it to Gisborne.

"You know what Richard?"

"What?" Richard looked over at Guy.

"You probably need to start looking for a new lawyer to run your firm." Guy laughed coldly. "The one you'd lined up is permanently unavailable for the position."

"Why?" Richard looked sternly at Gisborne. What had he done?

"He's taken up permanent residence aboard the RMS Titanic." He laughed.

Marian suddenly realised. Robin... No! What had Guy done! She turned to him, full of hatred and anger.

"You unimaginable bastard!" She spat.

"Get in the bloody boat you bloody pain in my side!" Vaysey told her.

"No," Marian said firmly. "Goodbye _Mother_," she told Vaysey, before turning away and walking through the crowd.

"Marian!" Guy yelled running after her and grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going? To him?" Guy looked at her bewildered.

"To be a whore to a gutter rat?" He screeched, gripping her tightly.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," she told him coldly.

Guy was stunned. How dare she!

Marian pulled away but he held onto her.

"NO!" He bellowed, as she struggled to be released.

"I said no!"

Seeing the only option, Marian swang around and punched Gisborne brutally with her fist, causing him to fall onto the decking, nursing his wounded face.

"Screw you, arsehole!" She smiled, giving him the finger, before turning to run through the crowds.

XOXOXOX

"I don't like waiting..." Much sighed as he watched out their small porthole, watching water rise.

"There's nothing we can do, they've shut the exits; we can't get through." Will told him, holding Djaq in his arms.

"I don't want to die like this." John whispered. "I want to die in the arms of my wife, my little boy, Johnny. I should have never left them..."

"I wish I had a family," Much looked away from the porthole, tears in his eyes.

"Robin was my only family, and he's forgotten about us, fucking arsehole! He never bloody well thinks of me, never!"

"Much, I sure there's a reason," Djaq assured him, feeling safe in Will's arms, as if nothing could hurt her there. She knew they couldn't be saved, but she could live in denial for just a little while longer couldn't she?

"I would've like to have a family," Allan sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice. A pretty wife, a little girl; Susan, that's what I'd call her, after me mum, Susie for short. We'd have a house in the country. Yeah, I'd like that." Allan thought out loud, knowing he'd never have his little house, his loving family.

"You have a family Allan," Will smiled sadly, "You got us, we're not much, but we're still a family."

"Thanks mate, you've always been there you know? Look I don't care if I sound sappy, or queer but I love you, all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Allan nodded solemnly.

"I love you too mate," Will smiled, a tear running down his cheek.

"Look is this all we're going to do? Sit around telling each other how much we love each other?" Much said testily.

"Sit down Much," Djaq told him. "We don't want to spend our last moments arguing with one another."

Silence enveloped the cabin. No one made eye contact, they chose to gaze at the inanimate objects, rather than to confront the others reactions. It wasn't that it was an awkward silence; more just like a silence that no one could fill with anything comforting, so they remained silence.

XOXOXOX

Marian ran. But to where? Where was he? Was he still alive? Her heart beat faster and faster. Blood pulsed through her body. Adrenaline pumping. She could only hear the thump of her feet and her own breathing. Her own fear blocked the screams of others, the fear of everyone else.

"Where are you?" She screamed, not caring about the looks she was receiving from the people she pushed passed in an effort to find Robin.

XOXOXOX

The water rose. What could he do? He was trapped. Trapped like a rat, soon to be drowned like one. "Somebody!" He yelled, pulling at his handcuffs. His wrists were rubbed red and bloody, in a failed attempt to escape. "Anybody!" He yelled again. Would anyone hear him? "Please!" He yelled in a feeble attempt to be rescued. What had he done to deserve this? _No good deed goes unpunished_. Marian had told him that once. She was right. Marian... He would never see her perfect face again. He would never touch her china-like skin and her silky brown curls. "Help!" He yelled as the water covered the entire floor and began to fill...

"Marian!"

* * *

TBC... Yeah... R & R! Next chapter up soon!


	12. Bye bye butler

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Sorry about the lateness... I'm in the middle of exams!! It's pretty stressful and I haven't had a lot of time to write!

Here's the next chapter though...

* * *

142...143...144... 145A! Bingo! Marian ran to the door, slamming her fist down upon the wood urgently. She'd had a hard time getting trying to convince the valet at the elevator to take her down to this level, but a few words of fury persuaded the man.

"Who is it?" A voice called back. It wasn't Robin... her heart dropped. Where was he?

"It's Marian, open the door!" She didn't care that she sounded pushy; Robin could be in need of her.

"Marian?" Another voice said, it sounded like Djaq.

"Open the bloody door!" Marian screamed; she did not have time for this.

The door opened revealing the gang, but no Robin.

"Where's Rob?" Allan looked at her, feeling a slight sense of Déjà vu.

"John, where would they take a person that has been put under arrest." Marian looked up at the tall man.

"What?"

"Is Robin under arrest?" Much yelped.

"John, tell me!" She ordered him.

"What has this-"  
"John, Robin is locked up at the bottom of the ship, he could be dead for all I know, now tell me where he would be." She said, on the brink of tears.

"Come with me lass." John nodded, leading the way down the slanted corridor.

XOXOXOX

Robin sat on a floating desk, waiting the inevitable. The water was still rising and there was nothing he could do. He didn't have much time. Half and hour at the most. He hoped Marian would get out safely, and Much, Little John, Allan... Will and Djaq. Maybe they would buy a house somewhere when they arrived. They would arrive. He was sure of it. Much would be too impatient to sit in their cabin and wait to die. Much would save them. And Gisborne would never let Marian go. He wished her a good life. Maybe she could run away with the others...

"I love you..." Robin said out loud. "Where ever you are..."

XOXOXOX

"Into the lift," John pointed to the elevator.

"Sorry sir, this is out of service." The man told him.

"Well now it's back in service," John told him sternly, opening the doors and pushing the man into the lift.

"Sir!" The man protested.

"That's it, I'm through being polite, God damn it!" Marian yelled, pushing the man to the controls. "Now, take us down!"

The man was stunned. He quickly closed the doors and pulled the lever.

"What a woman," Allan smirked, at Will. Will just shot him back an annoyed look, this was neither the time nor the place.

"E deck!" Marian told him, as the elevator descended.

Marian's heart had not stopped racing. Her mind was flying at a million miles a minute. She prayed to God that Robin was safe.

As the lift lowered down to E deck, a flood of water washed through the iron gates.

"Holy shit," Allan swore as the cold water flowed against his legs.

"Thank God," Marian smiled, as the water was only up to their shins. Robin was not under water!

"I'm going back up!" The valet screamed, reaching for the lever.

"NO!" Marian growled, grabbing his arm away from the controls.

John quickly pulled the iron gates of the lift open, and more water swamped the elevator.

"Come on!" Marian yelled, pushing her way out of the lift and into the corridor.

The others followed quickly.

"I'm going back up!" The man said, closing the doors and pulling the lever.

"No, No!" Allan called back, trying to hold onto the gate, but it was too late, the elevator had gone.

"Now how are we going to get back up?" Allan whined.

"Where to?" Marian looked to John.

"Crew passage." He nodded at a corridor with a sign above it reading 'crew passage'.

"Come on!" She cried, persistently, wading through the water, pushing the floating furniture out of her way.

Will frowned as he saw the floating bits of wood.

"What?" Djaq asked, as she felt him slow down from the others.

"Nothing, it's just if I'd know all my work was going to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic, I wouldn't of tried so hard..." He shrugged.

"You're an odd one, William Scarlett." Djaq laughed, pushing her way through the rising water.

"Would you have me any other way?" Will laughed back.

"Come on!" Marian called again, urging them to hurry.

Marian faltered when she came to a long corridor.

"Left or right, John?" Marian turned around.

"I- I don't know..." he replied honestly.

"Damn it," she kicked a floating chair.

"ROBIN!" She yelled, choosing a corridor and rushing down it.

"Robin!" Much yelled, choosing the other.

The lights began to flicker, briefly darkening the halls.

"Aww come on!" Allan groaned, but then they came back on.

"Thank you!" he called out to know one in particular.

"Robin!" Marian called again, the only thing that kept her going was the hope that he was alive.

"Robin!" Robin looked up. Who was there? Was he already dead? Was he going insane?

"Robin!" That sound like Much... but why would they be here? No... he was just hearing things...

"Robin!" Marian? Marian! The voices were real!

"MARIAN!" He called out, hoping that she could hear him.

Marian stopped and turned around. Robin? "Marian!" the voice called again.

"Robin!" she laughed, her heart fluttering. He was alive!

"Follow the sound of my voice!" He called desperately.

"Much, I found him!" Marian called down to the others, rushing towards the door where Robin's voice was the strongest.

It was locked.

"Damn it!" She yelled slamming her body against the wood, trying to pry it open with brute force, though failing.

"Ahem, I believe this is where I come in," John coughed from behind her, smiling.

She nodded and stood aside.

John slammed his body against the door, opening it with the first try. Much pushed his way into the room and smiled when he saw Robin.

"This is a rescue!" He said triumphantly.

"Robin!" Marian pushed Much out of the way and ran to Robin, kissing him. She needed to hold him, to make sure that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered as she buried herself into his chest.

"For what?" Robin smiled.

"I didn't come sooner," She whispered.

"Not trying to wreck the mood but we need to get out of here now!" Allan told them, worried that the water was already up to his thighs.

"Gisborne has the key." Robin sighed, rattling his handcuffs.

"We don't have time for this," Marian groaned, as she went to the large cupboard that store the other keys. Hoping that there might be a spare.

"I could pick the lock," Will offered, "but I don't have any wire..." he frowned.

Allan smiled and then looked over at Marian.

"You wearing a corset?" He asked.

"Allan!" Robin growled. How could he possibly be thinking about that at a time like this?

"No, there's wire in some corsets, alright, Marian are you wearing one?" He asked again.

"Yes," She blushed, this really wasn't the type of conversation she wanted to be having at the moment.

"Okay, look there may be a bit of wire down the side. I need you to get that out." He told her, giving her a knife.

"Okay," she quickly began undressing.

"Ahem," Robin coughed at Allan, who was the only one wasn't looking away to give Marian privacy.

"Oh fine..." Allan groaned, turning around.

"Here," Marian exclaimed handing Allan two thin wires from her corset.

"Get to work Will," Allan handed the wires over and Will hurried to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

In no time at all Robin was free and they were making their way down the flooded corridors.

"You know I never would have thought of that," Will turned to Allan as they paddled through the ice cold water.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore..." Allan smirked.

"Well neither have you," Will retorted.

"True, but I've been with my fair share of Singapore girls to know more than most!" He laughed, pushing a desk out of his way.

"Robin where are we going?" Marian called out to him, as he held onto her hand tightly.

"We are going to the top deck," He told her, pulling her through the water and up the stairs.

She nodded and quickly followed him up the stairs.

XOXOXOX

"She's not on the starboard side, Sir." Thomas told his superior.

"Damn that blasted woman." Gisborne groaned. Although he knew that she would be in the arms of Locksley by now, some part of him still was in love with her.

"Are there any boats that are taking men yet?" Gisborne looked down at his manservant. He would not lower his dignity as Vaysey had done.

"Yes on the other side there is a boat that is taking men aboard sir." Thomas nodded.

Gisborne frowned; he knew he could not get there in time to get on one of the boats. But the he saw just the man he needed.

"Ahh, Mr Murdoch," Guy smiled, showing the man the contents of his pocket. "I have a business proposition for you..."

XOXOXOX

They ran up the flight of stairs until they got to third class cabins. It was pure chaos; women, children, crying screaming, Men yelling.

"What's going on?" Marian looked around. It had been so calm on the top deck...

"Just calm down sir!" An official yelled, holding a gun in front of him.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, this ship is sinking! Now open the gate!" A northern accent yelled back.

A large group of people swamped around the gate pushing to try and get through.

"For God's sake, there are women and children down here!" A man yelled.

"They aren't gonna let us through..." Robin looked down at Marian.

"We need to find another gate. Follow me!" He insisted taking Marian's hand.

"Guys come on!" Robin yelled to his gang.

"Come on Djaq," Will told her hand and kissed it, giving her a calming feeling in a mongst the state of chaos.

She nodded and gripped his hand tightly. They were getting off this boat together, or not at all.

Robin's mind raced, they all depended on him. Which way? Right or Left? Marian's warm hand kept his mind from running wild. He needed her to keep him grounded, to keep his head level.

"This way," he called back to the others, rushing up a flight of stairs to another gate.

"Damn it!" he swore when he saw it was another dead end. The officials just weren't letting anyone through.

"Robin," Marian sighed. How could they fight the inevitable?

Robin looked down at her expression. He could read it better than any book. It was a face of defeat. She was giving up.

"Marian, I promise you that I will get off you off this boat." He vowed, looking deep into her eyes.

She bit her lip. That's what frightened her. How far would he go to make sure that she was safe?

"Go back down the main stairwell and everything will be sorted. Okay?" An official spoke so calmly it made Robin want to punch him.

"Open the gate," Robin pushed his way to the front of the crowd, talking to the official directly.

"Just go back to the main stairwell, everything will get sorted down –"

"Open the gate now." Robin growled.

"Go back down the main stairwell –"

"God damn it, you son of a bitch!" Robin yelled shaking the gate. He'd had enough of this bullshit.

"Robin," Marian calmed him, touching his shoulder with her hand.

He was furious. How could they leave all these people down here to die?

"Rob," Allan whistled slyly.

"What," Robin sighed.

"Well, our young William has an idea." Allan smirked with a twinkle in his eye, pointing at a large wooded bench.

Robin smiled, grabbing Will and kissing him on the cheek.

"You are brilliant!" He cried.

"Okay, John, Will, Allan, help me. Much get everyone out of the way!" He ordered, picking up the side of the bench.

"It's bolted down!" John growled, pulling the wood with the bench.

"Put that down!" The official yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Much shouted, physically pushing people aside.

"Okay, one," Robin said to his gang.

"Put that down, I say!"

"Two,"

"I'm ordering you!"

"Three!"

They charged for the door, hearing the screeching sound of the metal gate.

But the impact didn't quite break the bars.

"Again, again!" Robin yelled, backing up.

"Now!" They ran towards the gate, thrusting the bench into the bars.

The gate crumpled under the force.

"Yes!" Allan laughed, jumping over the bench to the other side.

"Come on," Robin offered a hand to Djaq and Marian.

"You can't go up there," the official still protested.

"You can't go –" he tried again, but was cut off by John's fist connecting with his face.

"Not sorry," John spat, as the official sank to the floor unconscious.

"Let's go," Robin rushed, they didn't have much time. He needed to get Marian to a boat.

"Come on!"

XOXOXOX

"I'm bored!" Vaysey whined, sitting in a spacious lifeboat, floating out into the Atlantic.

"You're _'bored'_ a distressed woman cried at him, disgusted that this ugly old woman could say such a thing when her husband was still aboard the ship.

"Alright ladies, calm down, there is nothing we can do now, but wait." The crewman told them.

"Wait?" A young woman whimpered, clutching her baby, trying to keep it warm.

"Wait to die, wait to live..." Another woman whispered.

"Oh shut that thing up." Vaysey told the young woman, pointing at her young baby.

"Shhh, Harry, my darling, shh it will all be over soon. I promise you." She cooed to her moaning babe.

"I'm still bored..." Vaysey grumbled, watching the flares skyrocket from the sinking vessel.

XOXOXOX

Robin burst through the door, pulling Marian with him. They'd made it! But what they saw was even worst than below decks. Hysteria had kicked in. Guns went off as people tried to jump into lifeboats that were being lowered in to the water.

Robin looked at his gang and bit his lip. There was no way that they were going to make it through.

"Much," Robin sighed, putting his hand upon his friend shoulder.

"Yes?" Much looked up at Robin.

"I'm going to find a boat for Marian, Take the others to the port side of the ship, find a boat that will take you, please." Robin spoke softly.

"But what about you?" Much was taken back by the responsibility that Robin has just bestowed upon him.

"Keep them safe," Robin added.

"Robin? What about you?" Much began to argue, getting louder. This made the others turn to see what they were talking about.

"Good Luck, my friend." Robin nodded, pulling his best friend towards him, hugging him tightly.

"I will see you in heaven." Robin whispered so that only Much could hear.

Much was stunned, shocked. He didn't know what to say. How could Robin be that selfless?

"Go," Robin told him, taking Marian's hand, making the others look at them in confusion.

"Go," Robin repeated.

Much nodded, "Come on," he said heavily, turning back to Robin.

"Marian, this way," Robin led her through the crowds down to the boats.

"What's happening?" Allan looked from Robin to Much.

"He's going to find a boat for Marian, we're going to find one for us." Much sighed, pushing his way through the crowds. He didn't want to talk to Allan right now.

"What? Why?" Allan asked.

"Because Allan, Robin knows that we aren't going to get off of this boat alive, alright? All he wants to do is to make sure that Marian gets off safely and then he'll have peace, alright? Happy now Allan?" Much yelled at Allan.

"What?" Will looked up, his arm around Djaq.

"Nothing, come on." Much led their way to the other side of the ship.

"Come on Marian, this way." Robin elbowed his way through the swarm of people.

"Woman and children only!" A man cried, and then noticed Marian.

"Get on Madam!"

Marian looked down at the tear-filled faces of parted love ones. She turned to Robin.

"I'm not going without you." She told him.

"Marian, you have to go, now!" Robin told her, gently pushing her towards the boat.

"Get on the boat, Marian." He looked at her sternly.

"No," she said firmly

"Get on the boat!" Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Yes, get on the boat Marian." They both froze. What was he doing here?

"Gosh, my dear you look a fright!" Guy laughed, taking off his coat and putting it around her.

Robin tried to ignore the man who'd left him to die for a second time.

"Go on, I'll get the next one," Robin assured her. He knew that there was no next one...

"I'm not going to leave without you," She said, also unsure of what Guy would do to Robin, if she left him.

"Marian, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm like a cat with nine lives or a bug that you just can't kill." Robin smiled, lying through his teeth.

Gisborne finally stepped in. "I, I have an arrangement with a boat on the other side of the ship." Marian looked up at Guy.

"Locksley and I can both get off safely." He added.

Marian's face softened, maybe Guy wasn't so bad after all...

Robin knew otherwise. But for Marian's sake he couldn't drop his poker face.

"See, I've got my own boat to catch." Robin smirked.

"Go, look it's almost full," Guy smiled warmly.

"Come on miss!" The official grabbed her and pulled her into the boat.

Robin raced forward and grabbed her hand. Her touch tingled his skin. Would he ever feel it again?

"Move out of the way!" A man pushed Robin away, breaking his physically connection with Marian. He sighed. _Goodbye my love_. He looked down at her perfect face as she was lowered. Her expression was heartbreaking. He wanted to look away, to ease the pain, but he couldn't.

"You're a good liar, Locksley." Gisborne smirked.

"Almost as good as you," Robin shot back. "There's no arrangement is there?" Robin asked, well it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Oh there is," Guy said airily. "Not that you'll benefit much from it." He added.

Robin sighed. It was over. He was finished. Done for. He needed to accept that.

"Gisborne," Robin looked to his enemy. "Look out for her," he told him.

"What?" Guy was taken back, this coming from Robin Locksley?

"Give her everything she's ever wanted," he smiled sadly.

"I will," Gisborne nodded.

Marian looked up at Robin, she could see that he was talking to Guy, but what about? It wasn't an angry conversation, but civil. She saw Robin look down at her and give her a reassuring smile. She couldn't stand it. What was she doing? Robin would never leave her on a sinking ship and sail off to safety! What the hell was she doing? Smiling, she'd made up her mind. She would be with him till the end.

Screams came as she jumped up to a standing position, rocking the boat.

"Marian!" Robin called down, in a panic.

"Stop her!" Guy called out, but no one stopped Marian as she leapt of the side of the lifeboat and jumped on the ship.

"Marian!" Robin yelled, as he saw her leap. "NO!" He shouted in angry. How could she be so stupid!

Marian ran through the people, she needed to be with him.

Robin turned to the crowds and ran, why did she have to be so stupid?

He shoved the large wooden doors open and ran down the stairs, running to her.

She ran straight into his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"You're so stupid," Robin cried, kissing her affectionately.

"Why did you do that? You're so stupid," he repeated again and again; annoyed that she wasn't safe, but happy that she was back in his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Robin held her head, looking into her eyes.

She smiled sadly. "It wouldn't fit a fairytale ending..." she laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Robin looked at her confused.

"Think about it, did Juliet leave Romeo? Beauty did not leave the Beast. Robin Hood never left Maid Marion on a sinking ship." She cried, cupping his cheek. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"So what, are we now the characters of stories, my love?" Robin sighed.

"Well Hood, it is up to you," she grinned.

"Well my maiden, we must get you to Sherwood Forest before the Sheriff of Nottingham finds us!" Robin smirked boyishly.

Guy watched the scene from the balcony of the staircase. Life was never fair. Why couldn't Marian love him the way she did Robin?

"Come on Sir," Thomas urged the broken man away from the balcony.

Gisborne was in shock. It was true he knew of Marian's love for Locksley, but to see it was a different matter. The rage inside of him grew. Blocking level thoughts in his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. He turned to Thomas and grabbed the revolver from Thomas's belt, clocking the hammer of the weapon and aiming it at Locksley's heart and pulled the trigger...

XOXOXOX

"Come on let's us on the bloody boat!" Much shouted at the man angrily.

"No we are loading woman and children first," the man said.

Much was really getting annoyed at people saying that.

"Go back and wait your turn!" He yelled.

"Damn it!" Much cried, storming away from the crowds.

"What are we going to do now?" Djaq sighed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed Djaq, you are a woman..." Will looked at her.

"No," she said before Will could even mention anything.

"What? Djaq look, if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do!" Will told her.

"Oh and you think that's a one way street William Scarlett? What do you think I'll do if I lose you? Huh?" Djaq argued with him, hurt that he hadn't thought about her feelings.

Will looked away, knowing that he could not win.

"Well, I must say, I'm glad to have met you, all of you." John told them.

"Same here big fella." Allan smiled.

"Wait..." Will looked up, as if a light bulb had just gone off above his head.

"There was extra lifeboats that were made, but not used as they wanted more deck space..." Will informed them.

"Yeah, and?" Much asked, trying to see the relevance to their current situation.

"Well, me and the lads, were peeved that we'd wasted our time and effort building the damn things when we were meant to be making the furniture." Will continued.

Still getting no response, Will kept going. "So we took some short cuts, we used the boats as furniture." Will beamed.

"Will it would take ages to find the pieces and put the boats back together." Allan decided to be the realist of the group.

"Yes, but there is a fully built boat disguised as a bar in the 2nd class lounge." Will laughed, shocked that he hadn't thought of it earlier.

Allan turned to his best friend and then looked at Djaq seriously. "I'm sorry Djaq, you can't be with Will anymore."

"What?" Djaq scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Because I am in love with him!" Allan smiled, pulling Will closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Allan!" Will protested, trying to pull away.

"This is brilliant! I'm not going to die!" Allan nearly sang, he was so happy.

"Well we'll need to find it first." Much urged them.

"This way," John ushered them through a door, away from the screaming chaos and into the darkened corridors of the sinking Titanic.

XOXOXOX

A shot went off. It echoed through the large open room. Marian jumped as she heard the shot go off and pulled away from Robin, trying to see who it was that'd fired the weapon. Robin looked around at the large marble column behind him, his eyes wide with shock. The bullet had missed his shoulder by an inch. He could see the cracked marble crumbling on the floor and tried not to imagine that it could've been him.

Marian looked up to see the owner of the gun. Gisborne. They needed to get away. But to where? She looked back at Robin, who was frozen to the spot, amazed that he wasn't bleeding to death at that very moment. She knew she had to act quickly. She grabbed Robin's coat and pulled him.

"Come on!" She yelled rushing down the stairs and Gisborne descended the staircase in heavy pursuit, firing his weapon at will.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Robin swore as he ran down each step, praying that he didn't miss one and fall.

Bullets flew around them. Robin counted them; three, four...

Soon Gisborne would be out. All they had to do was to keep running. Robin's heart faltered as he darted around the corner to see that the next flight of stairs led to a water logged floor. Damn it a dead end. They couldn't keep running through that. But Marian didn't falter for a moment; she grabbed Robin's hand and ran into the water, pulling him behind her.

"Marian we need to get back up!" Robin yelled at her.

"It's either the water or the bullets, make your choice!" Marian growled back, pushing her way through the freezing water.

Gisborne rampaged after the lovers, firing his gun. It seemed to relieve a lot of his hatred towards them. He turned sharply at the corner of the staircase and watched as Robin and Marian waded quickly through the water.

"Damn it," he swore as Thomas finally caught up with him.

"I hope you're happy!" Gisborne yelled to the fleeing couple, firing a bullet into the water, missing Robin's foot by a metre.

Gisborne sighed and then smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but a smile that announced his defeat.

He began to laugh, "You deserve each other!" He called, knowing that they were probably too far away hear him.

Thomas looked down at his employer in confusion. "What could possibly be funny?" Had Gisborne finally cracked?

"I put the diamond in my coat pocket..." Gisborne laughed, as if he had not a care in the world.

"And?" Thomas wondered.

"I put the coat on her!" He yelled, holding the gun up at Thomas.

"Sir?" Thomas went wide-eyed and put up his hands upon seeing the gun.

"Find those two and kill them," Gisborne sighed.

"What?" Thomas looked up at Guy. He'd never killed anyone in his life!

"Did I stutter? I say to kill Locksley and his slut, now go!" He yelled.

"No" Thomas said firmly.

"What?" Gisborne turned around in anger. He dared to question him?

"I... umm I mean umm wouldn't i-it be easier to er just leave them? I mean the ship is sinking anyway," Thomas said quickly trying to make Guy see some reason.

"Thomas, who is the boss here?" Guy smiled cruelly, holding the gun to Thomas's temple, making Thomas's heart accelerate.

"You, Sir." He answered, small beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as the cold metal on the gun moved around his temple to under his chin.

"Exactly Thomas, and who gives the orders?"

"You sir." Thomas answered again.

"That's right. So that means YOU DO WHAT I SAY!" Gisborne screamed, making Thomas wince at the volume.

"No," Thomas finally had the guts to say what he was thinking.

"What?" Gisborne leaned in closer, cocking the gun.

"Sir, I-" But Thomas's last words were lost as a gun shot rang out through the empty halls.

"Nothing personal." Guy shrugged as he wiped the blood off his head and stepped over Thomas's limp body, watching the water turn crimson around him.

* * *

TBC... Okay so tell me what you think!

Next chapter soonish... bare with me!


	13. Abandon ship!

Disclaimer: own nothing :)

**Yeah.... um hi? Remember me?**

** Okay so in light of Season 3, I decided that I should many finish this....**

**So yeah.... :) Here's the next chapter**

* * *

The gang ran through the abandoned corridors of second class, their footsteps splashing through the thin layer of water that was seeping through the floor from the lower levels.

Will slammed his palms against the wooden doors of the lounge, searching the room with his eyes.

"Which one is it mate?" Allan appeared beside him, breathing heavily.

Will moved past the scattered objects of wooden furniture, pushing them aside until he came to the white, curved shaped bar.

"Bingo," He smiled, turning to the gang.

"Will, I am finding myself more and more in love with you by the second." Much laughed kissing their wooden saviour.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched Much, we're not out of the woods yet...." Will muttered quietly.

"Little help, John," Allan looked up at the large man, despite being aboard a sinking ship, Allan was feeling extremely happy.

John nodded, walking back into the corridor to the glass encased axe, which he'd seen on the way in. Wrapping his arm with his coat, he smashed the glass and storming back over the gang, with a glint of hope in his eyes. He struck the top of the bar again, and again, the sounds echoing around the room, before the snap of the broken wood could be heard, filling hope into the hearts of the gang.

It took several minutes to free the lifeboat from its wooden prison, but John made little work of it. They starred down at the boat in wonderment.

"Will, are there anymore lifeboats like this one?" Djaq held Will's hand, beginning to see the bigger picture in all of this.

He shook his head sadly, "the others were cut up into parts to make chairs and things, this is the only one that was kept intact."

"The hardest bit will be getting it into the water..." John sighed, wondering how in God's name they were going to get this boat out without the thousands of desperate people swarming them.

"How are we going to do that?" Allan wondered aloud, scratching his head.

"I don't know, but we got to try." Much said determinedly.

XOXO

"Just keep moving," Robin encouraged as they tried to move through the waist deep, ice-cold water, which was both piercing and numbing.

"No, s-s-shit" Marian retorted, making Robin smirk, even in the worst of times Marian always found a way to be sarcastic.

Robin looked ahead and saw the door to the second floor-dining hall. He pushed open the doors and helped Marian through. The ship was now on a slight angle, tilting up to the heavens, making Robin wonder just how long it would stay like that until one side of the boat would be completely submerged under the ocean, and the boat snap in two.

The room itself had been completely destroyed, the bar in at the front of the room had been taken apart. Robin frowned, stopping for a brief moment, but Marian squeezed his hand in encouragement, and reassured him with a sad smile. "Come on, we need to get to the top of the ship."

He nodded in reply, scanning the room for the exit. "Bingo," he smiled, seeing the door on the other side of the room.

The lights flickered, covering the room in darkness for a brief moment, and then went out entirely. Marian's grip on Robin tighten, as he led her through the moonlit room of floating furniture.

Robin pushed his way through the numbing water and into the white corridors of Second Class. Though he'd only been on the ship a few days, he knew the layout of the boat, and many of the twists and turns of the maze-like corridors.

They soon came to the large metal door that led to the Second floor deck and Robin opening it with ease.

"After you, milady" Robin smiled, opening the door for his love, holding out his hand.

"Come on Robin," Marian said in a rushed tone, there was no time to play silly games; the boat would surely be underwater in only a matter on minutes.

Robin jumped through the door and grabbed Marian's hand, walking out onto the deck when he saw some recognizable faces.

"You lot leaving without us?" He called out cheerfully; he could not believe their luck. They were saved!

XOXO

"Are y'actually gonna help with carryin' this?" Much grunted to Allan, as he lifted his side of the lifeboat.

"I'm the watchman, making sure the coast is clear," Allan assured Much, scanning the obviously empty corridors.

Much groaned, muttering unintelligent whisperings under his breath, as they trudged on through the darkened corridors of the sinking Titanic.

"The second floor deck's on the next left," John directed, "the boat's tipping up, so this end of the boat'll be closer to the water."

"What about all the people?" Djaq asked, the fear in her voice eminent.

John looked towards her with authority. "This boat can fit only ten people, if we find five others in passing, we'll let them on, we save as many people as we can."

Djaq gave John a weak smile as Allan opened the door to the second floor deck, which was slowly beginning to tilt upwards.

It was empty as most of the people aboard were trying to get aboard a lifeboat on the higher deck. The weight of the wooden boat slowed their speed, as they tried to move with haste towards the side of the ship. The once cheery deck was now enveloped by an eerie silence, with echoes of frightened passengers flowing down from the deck above and the distant ghostly melodies of a string quartet.

"We must head that way, that way we'll be able to put the boat in the water without anyone noticing." John yelled, pushing the boat over to the side of the deck. Time was of the essence now, if they wanted to survive this disaster, they needed to act quickly.

"Allan, Will, Much, push the boat over the side. But remember, once we do that we won't have much time before we're spotted, if that happens, people may try and jump aboard and the boat may sink..." They nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a noise grabbed their attention. "You lot leaving without us?" A familiar voice chuckled, instantly giving them warmth in the cold night air. Much nearly laughed in joy as he saw the causes of the sound.

"ROBIN!" He cried happily, as he saw his former employer walking hand in hand with his love. Though it wasn't until he saw the dark figure behind the star-crossed lovers did his tone change into a shrilling cry...

"ROBIN!"

XOXOX

Gisbourne ran through the corridors, this ship was a bloody labyrinth! He knew he was on the second floor by the sign that he'd just past, but he needed to get to the first floor deck if he was going to have any chance of staying alive.

Fear began to constrict around his heart, the feeling of the inevitable was upon him.

He shook his mind of such thoughts; they didn't help him in this predicament. He ran, left, right, right, left, all the while searching for the deck, until at last he saw the painted letters on the wall that filled his heart with joy.

But he knew that he was not saved yet. He placed his hand upon Thomas' revolver and a cold look shone through his eyes. He was getting off this boat. There were no negotiations about it. True he was a little disappointed that Marian would not be his bride, come the time of his arrival, but as they say, there were other fish in the sea, pardon the pun.

Turning the last white corner, he saw the door ahead being opened by a young couple. He knew that they would never make it off this boat, and also felt sorry for them, until he saw the familiar jacket the woman was wearing, and the boyish smile of the man.

"After you, milady," Robin spoke, holding open the door to let Marian through.

"Come on Robin," Marian rushed with urgency.

Guy's vision blurred with anger and thoughts of revenge. Gun in hand, he ran towards the door and kicked it open, stalking them like a lion would with his prey.

Ahead Guy could see the rest of Locksley's friends calling to him, Locksley called back to them, but Gisbourne's anger deafened him to such irrelevant nonsense. He took the cold revolver in his hand and smiled; he could finally have his revenge.

XOXO

Robin's smiled faded as he saw the look of fear in Much's eyes, but by then it was too late. He felt as an arm snaked it way around his neck and the coldness of a gun's barrel found it way to his temple.

"Guy!" Marian yelped, as Robin's hand was pulled away from hers and she saw her ex-fiancé holding a gun to her lover's head.

"Miss me?" A cruel voice whispered in his ear.

"Nope, not really, what about you, Marian?" Robin looked over to Marian, but she didn't answer as she was frozen with fear.

"Aww, she's not answering Locksley," Gisbourne laughed, pushing the barrel more firmly into his head, making Robin grit his teeth from the pain.

"Guy, please!" Marian begged, her eyes looking from Robin to Guy.

The gang ran up toward them, ready for action, but they were cautious as they didn't was Guy to pull the trigger.

"What do you want?" Much growled, only a brief second ago he'd been so sure that everything was going to be okay.

"I want a great many-a-thing, most of which are just out of my reach," Guy contemplated slowly, tightening his grip around Robin's neck, as he could feel his struggling.

"Look, pal, time's kinda running out, so you'll need to be a little bit more specific!" Allan yelled impatiently, as he look over to the very end of the boat, which the water was beginning to spill over the side rail.

"True, so he's the deal, you have a boat, I need a boat." Guy told them simply.

"Done." Much agreed, almost before Gisbourne even finished.

"Much!" Robin groaned; Much's negotiation skills would have to be worked on.

"There's no time! Fine you can get on the boat, now quickly get the boat in the water!" John yelled as water began to flow along from the end of the boat, which was now mostly submerged.

Allan, Will, Much and John ran to the boat and lifted it over the guardrail and into the icy water. Shrilling screams were heard from all over the boat as it began to tilt even more. Their time was nearly up.

"You have what you want, now let him go," Marian spoke to Gisbourne in a low voice as she watched the men push the boat. They pushed it off and it fell with a mighty crash into the arctic seas of the Atlantic.

"Not everything," Guy growled as he looked over at Marian.

"God, Gisbourne give up!" Robin snorted, making Marian give him a warning look. It was pretty common knowledge that you didn't insult the person that was holding a revolver to your head.

"Will, Djaq, Much, get on the boat!" John yelled, as he lowered Allan into the boat.

Will ushered Djaq over to John, making sure that she was next into the boat.

John lowered Djaq into Allan's arm. Will smiled; he was at peace now, she was safely into the boat.

John continued to drop the others down, unaware of what was happening with Marian and Gisbourne.

"Marry me, Marian!" Gisbourne cried, desperation in his heart and eyes.

Marian shook her head with determination; she would never marry him.

"Marry me, I will kill Locksley!" He spat, resting his finger on the trigger.

"Marian, No!" Robin struggled in Gisbourne's grip.

Crowds of people could be heard; it was almost the sound of a stampede. John looked around to see hundred of people rushing towards them from the other end of the boat.

"GET IN THE BOAT!" He yelled to Marian, Guy and Robin.

"John, get Marian in the boat!" Robin yelled, trying to break free.

Guy looked over at the people rushing towards them, desperation in their hearts; their only goal was one of survival. In the heat of the moment, Guy made a split second judgment. He flung Robin out of his grasp, throwing him against the wall of the ship and held the gun at John. "Get me on that boat." He growled.

John gave him a cold dark look, but obeyed his commands, lowering the hated man on the boat.

-o-

From where they were sitting in the lifeboat, the rest of the gang could not see what was happening, they could only the see hoards of people that were rushing towards them.

"What? What are you doing here?" Much shot at Guy, suspicion filled his voice.

"Because I'm running this joint now." He said coldly, bringing out his gun and holding it onto the nearest person; Djaq.

"NO!" Will tried jumped up, but Allan held him down, "You'll capsize the bloody boat." He told Will quickly.

-o-

Marian ran towards the fallen Robin, who was still on the floor by the wall.

"Marian, we need to go," John urged, looking at the crowds, that were drawing near.

"He's not waking up," She cried, as she held Robin's head. She noticed the small river of blood that leaked from a cut on his head.

"NOW LASS!" John yelled, "There's no TIME!"

"Leave me," she told him, a fire awakening within her. She could not feel a heart beat as her hands shook with the adrenaline that pumped through her veins, despair clouding her judgement.

"Come on, Lass, NOW!" John tried again, but to no avail. Marian simply looked at him and shook her head, clutching Robin's unconscious body.

-o-

The swarm came quicker than they'd expected, rabbles of people, clumped together all pushing to get away from the water. Their vision was so tunnelled that many did not even notice the lifeboat beside them. Though some did.

A man and a woman carrying a small child saw the boat and immediately pushed through the crowd to get towards it.

"MOVE" The man yelled at John, as he was the only thing standing between death and life for his family.

"I need people on that boat!" John growled, holding still, the hoards still pushing past.

"As do I!" The man pushed John over the side, and jumped into the boat himself.

-o-

"Djaq!" Will cried, reaching towards his love, but his voice was drowned out by the ramble of people swarming above.

"What's going on?" Much look over at where they were coming from.

The ship was going under, it would not be too long before the whole vessel was totally immersed by water

.

Suddenly John fell down into the boat, rocking it violently. His face wrinkled with pain, he groaned. Another man swiftly followed John into the boat, and held up his hands for his child and wife.

"THERE'S A BOAT!" Someone yelled from above, pointing down at the lifeboat.

"Go!" Gisbourne ordered, ripping the oar, that was nailed to the inside and thrusting it into the arms of John and Will.

They all looked up at the ship for a moment, realising that they all weren't aboard.

"GO, or I shoot her!" Guy yelled, looking up at the people who were now trying to jump into the boat.

Quickly the oars were set into motion, pushing them out into the sea, abandoning the ship, and the unfortunate occupants aboard.

* * *

**Please review.... I wanna know if I should finish it! :) **


	14. Romeo and Juliet aren't good role models

**Disclaimer: own nothing....**

Yeah, another chapter.... Just thought I should bring this baby home!

* * *

Marian gripped Robin's body tight as the crowds of people ran desperately past her, pushing their way to try and get to the higher levels of the boat.

"Robin," she tried, shaking him fiercely, her fear overwhelming her. "Robin!" Her plea nearly deafened by the masses.

"What?" Robin groaned so abruptly that Marian's heart skip a beat.

"Robin, get up!" A sudden urgency arose within her. She quickly pulled herself up and Robin as well.

Realising what had happened; he looked around at he mass of people, and understood what they needed to do.

"Marian," he spoke quickly, knowing that time was of the essence. "We must get to the top of the ship, come on!"

Robin broke through into the crowd, his fist welded to Marian's; he would never let go. They ran with the crowd, bombarded with bodies and deafened with the sounds of terrified cries.

"What ever you do," Robin told Marian as they weaved their way through the seemingly faceless people, "do not let go of my hand", he looked back at her, and gave her an assertive nod, to make sure she understood. There was no verbal reply, but Marian squeezed his hand a little tighter to make sure he knew she'd heard him.

The crowd were ushered up the top of the ship, where many more were gathering in hope of abandoning the ship. Though by looking into the eyes of the crew, you could see that their hope was delusional.

"Robin, we will not get a boat now, it is chaos," Marian yelled to Robin as he led her through the people.

"I know," he replied honestly, "now we try and stay on for as long as possible." The finality of his words hit Marian hard. They both knew that they would probably not make it through to the morning.

Flares shot out into the sky like fireworks, illuminating the night. But the attempt to seek help was futile; the boat was sinking too fast.

The unsinkable Titanic was now sinking at an alarming speed, the second level was now fully submerged and the tip of the top deck was starting to fill with the feared icy water.

XOXO

Silence filled the boat as they rowed away from the screams of the unfortunate people still about the RMS Titanic. Tears rolled down the checks of those remembering those they had left behind.

"Why'd you have to push me, I could've got Robin and Marian as well as you!" John growled at the small, frightened family who were huddled at the end of the boat.

"There wasn't time," the man replied, "A decision needed to be made, and so I made one." He held his baby son to his chest to keep him warm.

"Yeah, well it was the wrong choice!" Much spat, angrily, salty tears running down his face.

"Let's not argue," Will said quietly, causing everyone to look at him. "It's going to be a while before we are rescued, killing each other isn't going to help." His voice was sullen, though he didn't want to attack the obviously terrified family, he was also consumed with grief over loosing one of the best friends he's ever had.

Djaq snuggled up next to Will, her pain over whelmed her, though she hadn't really know Robin, Marian was the only person, before Will, who'd treated her as a person, and not as just common maid or foreigner. And had it not been for Marian, she would have never even met Will.

Guy remained silent, he knew that was the best thing to do, though he was silently rejoicing that Locksley would soon we lost at the bottom of the Atlantic, he was still hurt that Marian would be there too.

"What do we do know?" Allan spoke up, his breath frosted in the cool artic air.

"The only thing we can do; we wait...." John muttered, tucking his hands around his chest for warmth. It was all they could do now; wait and stay warm.

XOXO

Breaking through into the first floor dining halls, Robin and Marian pushed past the elaborately decorated tables and chairs, in attempt to get to the front of the ship. Robin ran in front, pulling Marian up the tilted room to get to the other side.

A man stood by the fireplace, starring into the crackling, illuminating fire.

Marian recognized him at once. "Mr Andrews!" She ran up to him, pulling Robin with her.

Guilt and sorrow filled his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Marian."

"Are you even going to make a try for it?" Marian wondered aloud, how could be just stand there and accept death?

"Marian, the ship is sinking fast, we have to move!" Robin urged her, tugging her arm toward the door.

"Wait!" Mr Andrews' called, stopping Marian with his words. He placed a single white life jacket into her arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Good luck to you both," he nodded.

Marian starred back at Mr Andrews, she wanted to say more but all that came out was, "And to you." She started to leave, but then hugged him for the last time.

And with a small not so reassuring smile, Marian followed Robin through the doors, leaving Mr Andrews by the fire.

Then ran through the halls of first class, trying not to replace their fond memories of their past times here with the horrifying ones of the present.

A string quartet could be heard in the distance, their melodies hardly drowned out by the sounds of the gushing water that began to fill the ship.

Robin pushed open the door to the deck, taken aback by the chaos that now filled the ship. The backend ship had begun to be engulfed by water and elevating the top end. Pushing through the people became a struggle as the boat began to rise.

"Keep holding my hand!" Robin called back at Marian, as he felt her grip loosen.

A sudden burst of people, ran past, and Robin felt Marian's hand slip out of his own.

"MARIAN!!!!" He called as the crowd pushed him one way and her another.

"ROBIN!" Marian frighten voice could be heard over the horrific desperate screams.

Robin fought against the crowd, forcing his way to Marian. "Get out of my way!" He cried, rushing forward until he reached her.

Grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her graciously, "Don't let go," he told her, grabbing her hand and running back into the crowds.

The sounds that could be heard were that of which nightmares were made of; fearful cries of motherless children, pitiful pleas to God, the desperate last words of a man before he takes the plunge off the side.

Robin tried to block the sounds out of his head; he needed to concentrate on his goal to get Marian to the top of the ship. The crowd was now directed to a thin metal staircase that led to the very edge of the boat. Robin pushed his way through to get to the front of the que, pulling Marian with him.

The man ahead of him was climbing the stairs with no amount of urgency, mumbling his prayers to God, "and through I walk to the shadow of Death –"

"You wanna walk a little faster to get to that valley there!" Robin yelled impatiently, physically pushing the man up the stairs.

As the boat began to rise higher and higher, it became increasingly harder to walk up to the guardrail at the end of the ship. Robin gripped Marian tight and pulled her up to the top.

"Come on, come on!" He encouraged, as he held onto the rail and heaved her up to grab it.

The end of the boat was now physically out of the water, with many poor souls dropping like flies around it into the freezing cold waters.

Robin looked around at where they were, and smiled weakly as he held onto Marian.

"I like this place," Robin managed to say as he held Marian close, struggling to keep them both from falling.

"Are you insane?" Marian grunted, clutching the cold metal bar frantically.

"It's w-where I rescued you," he struggled to say as he put all of his effort into holding them there.

"I d-didn't need rescuing!" Marian shot back, her voice straining.

"Do you two really think t-this is the bloody time to be arguing?" A blonde young man next to them growled as he held his auburn wife to his chest.

Robin gave a small painful laugh and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Marian, hold tight," Robin whispered in her ear, as they felt the ship raise up higher and higher.

"Just keep holding on!" He repeated again and again, like a chant. Pleading with all his might that he had the strength to keep his grip.

Passengers slid down the decks of the ship, screaming as they went. Frightful cries were heard all over the ship, and then suddenly the ship was covered in complete darkness. Whether the water had finally gotten to the electricity plant on the city or some other malfunction had occurred, they were not aware of the exact reason. But the darkness increased the hysteria; it seemed to magnify their fear tenfold.

But it was only when the ship gave an almighty groan, that Robin's heart skipped a beat. The sound was that of a monster, an angry beast that would be the death of them all.

Fear drained the remainder of colour that was left in his face as he heard the crunching sound of the wood and metal of the boat bend and break. The ship was indeed breaking in two! He knew that this could happen, but had prayed that it would not. Though today was not a day for his prayers being answered.

Bone shuttering vibrations of the breaking ship were sent through the vessel, as each section snapped the end of the boat felt it. With one final crunch, the boat fell from the sky and into the water, crushing the helpless innocent victims that swam below.

Marian almost lost her grip on the rail, had Robin not been holding her tightly, she would've fallen. Not a world was spoken between them, but a common goal shared, to make it out alive.

Robin then realised what must happen, "Marian, keep holding on, we need to get the other side of the rail, now!" He yelled over to her, his voice barely audible over the screams and hysteria.

Marian gave his a nod of understanding and gripped the rail tight. Robin then hoisted himself up over the rail and stood on the other side.

"Now you!" He called to Marian, holding out his hand. Marian thrust her hand into the air for Robin to grab.

"I've got you, I won't let go, come on, I've got you!" He reassured her, grabbing her hand with an iron fist and pulling her over the metal frame.

The half of the ship that they clasped to was not completely vertical, holding itself up in the sea, almost unnaturally.

"Robin, what happening?" Marian looked around frantically, gripping to the bar as tightly as she possibly could.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Robin replied honestly, but still scanned the boat for answers.

One by one they dropped. Men. Women. Children. Marian could barely stand to just sit there and watch all of those people just fall down to their deaths. But she knew she had to, she had not the strength to pull another person over the rail, and if she tried she would most defiantly be pulled over with them.

A jolt was sent through the ship, leaving no peace in the terror filled hearts of the occupants still aboard.

"It' going down," Robin looked over at Marian, his arm around her, holding her on.

The ship was sinking at a sickening speed, Marian closed her eye, as she whispered with fear, "Oh god, oh god..."

Robin grabbed her hand in his, finding courage in his terror filled heart.

"Marian, the ship is going to suck us down," he told her, "take a deep breath, when I say, okay?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Okay," She looked back at him. What this to be the last time that they ever saw one another? She looked down at the foreboding darkness of the water as Robin kept talking.

"Head for the surface and keep kicking!" His authoritative words offering her the smallest of comforts. "Whatever you do, Marian, do not let go of my hand! Do you understand, Never let go!" he told her, his fear of loosing her clear in his tone of voice. His panic and fear were clear now.

The water continued to rise up at them, Marian new that the time to take the plunge would be all too soon.

"We're going to make it Marian," Robin yelled over the crushing of the water.

"D'you know how I know? It's cause Romeo and Juliet didn't die on a bloody sinking ship!"

Marian looked up confused, "Romeo and Juliet did die though,"

"Yeah, but that ended the feud between their families, our deaths won't achieve anything!" Robin smiled boyishly.

"Robin that's the worst logic I've ever – "

"Take a breath.... NOW!" Robin yelled and then took a deep breath, as did Marian.

The painful icy water that was so cold it stung their skin immediately engulfed them. Marian tried to hold onto Robin's hand as they swam for the surface but the suction of the water was weighing her down. It began to pull her deeper into the black sea.

Robin grit his teeth as he felt Marian's hand slip away once more, he strained his eyes to look through the darkness, but he couldn't see a thing. Panic gripped his entire body as he was loosing air. He swam for the surface, and was flooded with the cold and the cries of the floating people.

"Marian!" he cried in a panic, as he swam around looking for his lost love.

"Marian!" Warm tears seared his cold cheeks as he screamed helplessly into the night, wishing with desperation that his cries could be heard over the screams of the other people. "Please, Marian!" How could this all be for nothing?! How could he lose his only light in this dark world? He was not whole without her. He was but a ghost of a man, walking life with no ambition.

"MARIAN!"

"Robin!" His heart almost left out of his chest. He screamed out her name once more, gushing about in the water to find the source of the sound.

"Robin, I'm here, I'm here." Marian's angelic voice shone through the darkness of the night. Robin swam over to her, holding her against his chest, not knowing if he'd ever let her go again.

"Come on Robin, we need to swim," Marian told him, leading him out of the masses of frozen souls, the cold blinding their wits.

They swam through the icy cold water, pain brought with every movement. It became hard to breathe, hard to think.

"Marian, look, over t-t-there," Robin smiled through his pain as he spied a door floating in the water.

"Come on, get on it," Robin encouraged, pushing her on top of the large wooden door. Though as soon as he tried to get on it, the door began to topple over.

Marian looked over at Robin, who was floating in the water.

"G-get on," she breathed, laying her head down on the door. She was so tired, the cold was just too painful.

"I'm good, I'm just g-gonna float here for a s-sec," he grinned, swimming over to hold her hand.

"Okay..." Marian replied sleepily, hardly hearing what he'd said.

A whistle pierced the sound of the silent night. Robin looked over to see a crewman clinging to a piece of floating wood, blowing the whistle and shouting, "Return the boats!"

"Look my fair maiden, we shall be rescued," Robin smiled, looking up to Marian, whose eyes were closed.

"Marian, no, look, just hold on a little longer, come on. Marian."

Begrudgingly she opened her eyes, a small smile on her clod blue lips. " Romeo and Juliet are not good role models for us."

"A-agreed, I s-s-swear I won't t-think you're dead and off myself," Robin tried to smile a boyish grin, but could only manage a half smile. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"You won't off yourself at all, Locksley," Marian whispered, leaning in to place her head next to Robin's.

"O-okay, I swear." Robin agreed, resting his head on the door, all that was left to do was to wait.

XOXO

"We're going back!" John growled, his frosty breathe eminent in the moonlight.

"But if we go back, we'll be swamped by all of the those people!" Peter, the other man, tried to reason with him, but his argument fell on deaf ears.

"Robin and Marian could be with them, and if not, there are so many people that we could save. I know this the smallest life boat out here, but we can still fit more people in here." Will spoke up, holding Djaq close to his chest for warmth.

"Yes well you don't get to make the decisions, Scarlett, I do," Gisbourne growled, showing his revolver as a reminder.

"Please, Guy, you are not a bad man, we need to go back, or at least to the other life boats, to see if we can help." Djaq pleaded, her voice weak from the cold.

"We shall take a vote." Gisbourne spat, putting his revolver into his coat pocket, knowing full well that the gun had never had any bullets in the first place.

"All in favour of going back?" John asked, raising his hand, along with Will, Allan, Much, and Djaq.

"Those against?" John smiled as Gisbourne groaned.

"Alright, turn bloody boat around, but we're going to the other boats, not the people."

Guy frowned, muttering under his breath about 'bloody Locksley and his bloody friends and their bloody, bloody-ness'.

They soon came towards the other lifeboats and pulled up next to them.

"Alright, everyone out and into these life boats, we'll use this one for survivors!" A crewmember said, ushering them out of the boats and into the one along side it.

Gisbourne jumped up and headed towards the intended boat, moving past the elderly women until found a place.

"Ah Gizzy, finally some entertainment around here, I was utterly board." Captain Vasey's cankerous voice made Gisbourne physically cringe.

"Alright, take this boat out!" The crewman yelled, pushing a few men into it.

"Check everyone!"

XOXO

"It's getting quiet," Marian whispered, the coldness gripped her painfully.

Robin looked up at her, "It's j-just going to take a little w-w-while to get the b-b-boats o-o-rgann-nised." It was getting hard to talk, with his teeth chattering and his body convulsing.

"I d-don't know about you, b-but I intend to w-write a strongly w-worded letter to the Light Star Line, a-about all this." Robin tired to attempt humour but Marian was to cold for it to even compute in her mind.

"Robin..." She looked up at him, "I love you."

"Don't you dare d-do that to me, don't you s-say you're goodbyes, n-not yet. You're n-not going to die here, you're g-going to get out of here, and y-you're gonna travel the w-world, t-though I wouldn't r-recommend b-by s-sea, a-and y-you're gonna h-have a b-big f-family with a d-dog. And y-you're gonna d-die years from now, when you're r-r-really old, a-and wrinkly," to this Marian laughed weakly.

"But not tonight, Marian, y-you're not g-going to die this night." Robin kept speaking even though it got harder with passing moment.

"Robin, I can't feel my body," she breathed, looking down at him.

"Getting my ticket on the Titanic was the best thing that ever happened to me," Robin told her strongly, reaching up to hold her. "I brought me back to you."

"You gotta be strong n-now Marian, d-don't g-give up, don't l-let go" He told her.

"I w-won't if you won't" She smiled, kissing his frozen hands, drawing a smile on his face. He suddenly felt some warmth in the midst of the ice capped Atlantic, and even if he did die on this night, at least he'd had the time to be reunited with his only love, and would die in the her arms.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :) Should I stick to the original and kill Robin?? :) hehe actually it's already written.... so .... guess you'll have to wait and see!


	15. In my beginning is my end : TS Eliot

**Alrighty, wow so last chapter.... might add an epilogue if people want one (basically just explaining what happens after)**

**So just a quick note to say thanks for everyone that reviewed the story.... and for sticking with it... for a whole bloody year... ( yeah sorry about that.... unforeseen circumstances) It's been such an amazing support for my very first fan fic! ...Maybe i'll write more? who knows....**

**The reviews had been what's kept me going, so thanks again! :) And I hope you like the ending..... :P**

**Disclaimer:.... yada yada yada, own nothing, blah blah :) **

* * *

Djaq curled up tighter around Will. His arm snaked around her as he pulled his jacket between them. It was quiet now, the screams of people had ceased and the other boats hadn't returned.

Laying her head on his chest, she could feel his warm heart beat thud, it was the only thing that seems to sooth her, in these times of pure desperation.

"It's going to be alright," Will cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to make her feel warm.

Many of the other survivors had fallen asleep in the boats, hoping that when they awoke they would be rescued, or that they wouldn't wake at all.

Much and Allan hurdled together with John, a thin blanket shared between them. Much was staring into the darkness, knowing that Robin was somewhere amongst it, either dead or alive.

"I love you, Will Scarlett." Djaq muttered, the cold frosting her breath.

"I love you too, Djaq," Will whispered back to her.

"A-actually, my real name is Saffiya," she smiled, gazing up at him.

"Really? Wow.... Saffiya, I like that," Will nodded, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

XOXO

Marian gazed up at the stars. They were so beautiful, so pure and rich. Their milky glow lighting the sky. It was magical. She'd always loved the stars. Years ago, when she was a young girl she used to sit on the hill near her house with Robin and watch the stars. It was often cold upon the hill after the sun had set, but she'd never noticed, Robin was always close to her, humming the songs he'd been taught by his mother.

"_The second star to the right, shines in the night for you,"_

Her voice crackled from the cold that was constricting her airways.

"_To tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true..."_

It was getting cold, and she hadn't heard another voice for a while. She felt as if she couldn't move. Constricted by the cold. Alive, yet not.

"_The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare,"_

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. She could hear muted voices in the distance, and a glow, but was it heaven's light?

She smiled; she'd found sanctuary.

"_And if it's Neverland you need, it's light will lead you there..." _

"Hello!" the voice cleared, as a whistle blowed. The light was getting closer.

"Is there anyone alive out there?"

This was not heaven's light; it was a rescue boat.

"They came back..." she struggled to say, as she turned around on the large wooden door to face her cold lover.

"Robin, they came back," She said, though she could only manage a whisper as her whole body shivered.

She put her other hand over the one she'd been using to hold his and kissed it. They were saved.

"Robin, the boat's have come back," she cupped his face in her hand. He didn't budge, his frozen body just bobbed in the movement of the water. His hair was covered in icicles and his lips were blue from the cold.

"Robin, there's a boat," she smiled shaking him gently, trying to wake him up.

"Robin?" She shook him again, looking down at his icy face. He wasn't waking up... Why wasn't he waking up? She shook him harder.

"Robin, wake up, there's a boat, we can get out of here, we can go," She rocked him, desperately.

"Robin, please, wake up, Robin, wake up," She told him, her vision deterred by the tears forming in her eyes.

"Robin, there's a boat," she told him again, as the tears fell down her cheeks, defrosting her face with a tingling sensation.

"Please, Robin, don't leave me," she whispered to him, pleadingly, as she looked upon his icy form.

"Robin..." she cried, she couldn't control herself any longer, as the pain washed over her. He was gone. Just like that. In just five days she'd found him and then lost him again, but this time forever.

The lights were dimming; the rescue boats were leaving. None of that mattered now, what was life without love? What was life with Robin?

She looked down upon his pale face and smiled, "I hope we will have forever in heaven my love, because we d-didn't have enough time on earth, not nearly enough time." It was getting harder to talk.

"I love you Robin L-Locksley, and I will always love you..." a tear ran down her cheek.

"I will see you in heaven my love," she put her hand against his neck and kissed his lips, for the last time...

A small thump under her cold fingers made pulled away, sluggishly, when she felt it. No, it couldn't be... She pressed her hand against his neck. She felt it again. Her heart leap, though her body was numb from the cold she felt an instant warmth.

"Robin?" she kissed him again, and again, warming him with her kiss. She almost laughed when she saw his eyelids flutter.

"Mhmm..." was all he managed to say as he looked up sleepily at Marian.

"Robin... You're alive..." She sighed happily, even though she felt such joy, she had not the strength to move.

"Nine lives baby..." he managed to croak, as he started to close his eyelids again.

"No, don't fall asleep, the lifeboats are..." she looked around, they were heading back. It was pointless, she closed her eyes, sleep was so welcoming and peaceful...

"No..." she opened her eyes determinedly, "W-w-we've come t-to bloody far, to die n-now." She said, pushing herself off the board and grabbing Robin's hand.

The freezing water bit at her skin, making it tingle and ache. She gripped Robin's hand with an iron fist, she was not going to loose him. That she was sure of.

"Marian..." Robin said hoarsely as he was pulled through the water.

"Swim, Robin," she said, her breathing had quicken. She swam towards her goal. The whistle man, she'd heard blowing his whistle earlier. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto Robin, but she couldn't let go, she just couldn't.

"Leave me," He told her, as she told him to 'swim'.

"No," she snapped, pulling her dress off of the legs of the chairs that were floating around.

"I love you," He whispered, closing his eyes.

"No," she tried to shout but failed. "No," she pulled him through the water towards the whistle man. She could hardly breathe. But she couldn't give up now, not when she was so close. She summoned all of her strength and heaved Robin through the water, until she had the small metal whistle in her mouth.

She blew it.

But it wasn't working. She couldn't push enough air into it to make it work.

"Deep breaths," she told herself calmly, before putting the whistle back into her mouth.

A high-pitch thrilling noise rang threw the cold dark night. And again, and again. Marian kept blowing the whistle repetitively, until a beam of light shone upon her face.

"Johnny, survivors!" An Irish man called, searching the darkness with strained eyes.

"Turn the boats around!" Another man called, as they re-directed their route towards the shrilling sound of the whistle.

"Quickly now lads!"

A large white boat drew near, light blinded Marian, but she continued to blow the whistle.

"Come on miss, it's alright, you're safe." A kind voice assured her, as the boat pulled up next to them.

"Robin," was the only word that leaked past her lips, as she was pulled out of ice water and into the boat.

"Robin? Is that your name dear?" The man asked, placing a warm blanket around her.

Marian looked around into the water, her eyes searching through the hundred of other frozen souls.

"Robin," she chocked, where was he? He was just there, right beside her.

"Ma'am?" Another man asked, looking around to try and figure out what she was saying.

"There's another one!" The man with the torch called, shining his light into the ocean.

"Quick men, pull him up!" They gathered as instructed and pulled the frozen figure into the lifeboat, proceeding to wrap the body in warm blankets.

Marian jumped up and almost ran to the body, but in her weak state she fell back down.

"You must rest miss," A warm voice instructed, but Marian ignored him, she got up and walked towards the blanket wrapped body.

Kneeling down beside it her heart flourished as she saw the familiar face of her love. Everything was going to be okay now. She lay down beside him trying to give him as much of her body heat as she could. With her head on his chest she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing; it was shallow, but it was breathing all the same.

XOXO

The boats now floating in water had nothing to do but wait. Wait to live, wait to die, wait for an absolution that would never come.

Green flares were waved above, shining in the night sky. Their journey now seemed hopeless.

They bobbed in the water for hours; there was nothing they could do.

"If we make it Will," Djaq declared suddenly, "I am going to marry you."

"He hasn't even asked you yet," Allan sniggered, his eyes closed but his ears open. Djaq jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, she had thought that he had been asleep for hours.

"Alright, sounds good." Will smiled, ignoring Allan's comment.

"We'll have a summer wedding," Djaq mused, trying to picture a warm park or beach with flowers, lots of flowers.

"With those drink with the little umbrellas!" Allan added, laughing at the thought.

"And a large wedding cake," Much sighed, thinking of his stomach.

"And I'm his best man," Allan decided, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"A summer wedding, yeah I'd like that," Will agreed, pulling Djaq closer to him.

"Me too," John finally joined the conversation.

"Good, then it's sorted," Djaq grinned, some happiness appearing in their lives at last.

-o-

The dawn was rising, it had been the longest night that they'd ever had, they weren't even sure if they'd ever see the sun again. But were suddenly warmed by it's very presence.

"I guess it's really over," Much muttered to himself, watching the sun bring the new day. What would happen now? Could they all just go on with their lives and forget the events of the previous night?

A single tear escaped from his eye, running down his cheek. It glistened in the morning light.

"Goodbye Robin," he whispered to the seas, knowing that his words fell on deaf ears, but his heart needed the closer.

"They're in a better place now, lad." John assured him, patting him on the back.

Through the mist of dawn, they could see the outline of a large ship moving closer, as the other lifeboats sailing towards it.

Whistles were being blown as the boats were guided over to the Carpathia. It had been the closest ship for miles, but it could not get to the Titanic before she sunk.

They pulled up the large ship, which was already loading the fortunate survivors aboard. "Come on gents, ladies, get yourselves up on the ship so you all can get warmed up," a stocky crewman instructed, holding down the rope ladder for them to climb.

Once on the deck, they were given blankets and small bowls of soup to give them warmth. It was heartbreaking to see the expectant faces turn cheerless when they did not spy their companions climbing up from the lifeboats.

Much sat on the side of the boat, holding his bowl of soup, its warmth offering more comfort than its taste. The others gathered around, sitting on the side as well as on the small barrels of water that were scattered all of the deck.

Much decided to break the silence in memory of the man who he had stuck by for so many years. "To Robin and Marian, two of the best people I will ever know." He said, holding up his bowl.

"He was the best card shark I knew," Allan smiled, lifting his own bowl, "and she was one of the kindest ladies I've ever met."

"Marian was very dearest friend," Djaq added, sitting on Will's lap, raising her bowl.

"He was good man," Will held one arm around Djaq and the other held his bowl, to the others.

"Them, we loved." John finished, raising his bowl until it clinked with the four other bowls that were held high in honour of their lost comrades.

XOXO

Marian woke to the sound of children playing. It felt like the most alien of noises, for she had heard nothing but screams and horrified cries for what seemed like forever.

She was still cold, but the blanket wrapped around her was doing its job. Sunlight seemed to shine through her eyelids, tempting her to open them, but her body craved more rest.

Curiosity taking the better of her, she opened her eyes to see that she was once again upon a large ship, with people surrounding her on what seemed like the higher deck.

Had it all been a terrible dream? Was she still aboard the RMS Titanic?

She looked around to test her suspicions; the layout of the boat was different, not as expertly decorated as the Titanic. It was a completely different boat. Which meant the horrors of the previous night were not a dream but the harsh reality. The memories flooded over her, the cold, the desperation, the fear and.... Robin....

It was only then did she feel the warmth of another body beside her, breathing rhythmically. 'Robin' she thought as she smiled down at her beloved. She could see that he was feeling a lot colder than she was, the slight tinge of blue to his lips and cheeks as well as his shivering body, gave the indication that he was not 100 percent well. But that was to be expected after what they'd just endured.

Kissing his cold lips softy she roused him from his light dozing.

"I could get used to that," he muttered quietly, without opening his eyes.

Marian smiled, he voice brought made her heart sing. He was alive, they were alive, everything was going to be better now.

"Please don't tell me we're on another ship..." Robin groaned as he cracked open his eyelids to inspect their new surroundings.

"I'm afraid so, I'm hoping this one will last a little longer than the previous," Marian tried attempt humour.

Robin cringed at the mention of the Titanic, memories of the wreckage attacked his mind.

"Too soon?" She looked up at him, an apologetic look in her light blue eyes.

"Definitely too soon," Robin met her gaze. He knew he should be grateful that they were both alive, but something inside of me just kept thinking of all the lives that the 'unsinkable' Titanic claimed that night.

"Well, I shall leave the distasteful jokes to Allan from now on...." Marian paused as she suddenly remembered that she knew others aboard the Titanic that night.

"The others," Robin swallowed deeply, no sure whether he could handle the news if they were to be pronounced dead.

"I will find them," Marian assured him, running her hand through his hair, "you stay here and rest."

"Marian, I am perfectly capable of walking," Robin told her, as he attempted to sit up, but his body was weak from the cold.

"Yes, I can see that," Marian shot back, her voice rich with sarcasm.

"Ha ha," Robin growled, annoyed at his body for its weakness.

"Come here, I will help you," she cooed, putting Robin's arm around her shoulders and helping him into a standing position.

"I do not need to be mollycoddled," Robin pouted, trying to stand on his own two feet, but failing miserably.

"I beg to differ, my love." She laughed, "now lean on me."

"I cannot do that, do I need to remind you that I was not the only one in those icy waters. You are weak as well, if I lean on you, we'll both be on the floor. No, I can hold my own." He replied determinedly, wrapping a blanket around his shoulder to protect himself from the icy winds that were blowing.

"You are very stubborn," Marian shook her head, grabbing a blanket for herself.

"As are you, my love, as are you..."

-o-

It did not take very long to discover that they were on the middle deck on the ship, with the multiple white metal staircases leading both up and down. With instructions from a crewmember they discovered that most of the survivors were on the lower deck, receiving blankets and food, and it was only the very wealthy and injured survivors who were on the higher levels.

Thanking the crewman, they head off slowly towards the staircase. Marian walked down first, gripping to the cold metal handrail to support herself. As she made it to the last stair, and descended onto the lower deck, she turned to see how Robin was coping with the stairs. She frowned and shook her head as she saw him pushing himself to descend the staircase.

"Why don't you just ask for help," she asked him, making Robin put his arm around her.

"Don't. Need. It." He breathed; the strain on his body has drained most of his energy. Marian knew that this search could not go on for much longer without them both taking a long break. Though she also knew that Robin would be too stubborn to take one.

"Robin, you must rest, please sit down." She tried, leading him over to an empty bench.

"No, we must find them, they're here somewhere, I know it," Robin looked around in hast.

"And what if they're not," Marian hated to be pessimistic, but she was a realist, there were hundreds that did not make it off the Titanic, and they both had to face that their friends could be some of those people.

Robin turned to Marian, hardly believing what she was saying. "They made it, Marian. I know it." He told her, speaking from the heart. Something inside on his knew that they could not be dead. He would feel it if they were, wouldn't he?

"Robin, I'm just being realistic," she argued. "Look around, how many of these people had lost someone that they love; friends, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers. Tell me Robin... " Marian broke off mid sentence as something caught her eye and the end on the ship.

"Tell you what?" Robin looked up at her, only to find her starring off into space. "Marian, what are you saying?" He looked around to see what was so interesting.

He froze at the sight. There at the very end of the ship, was a large group of people, huddled in blankets, talking. Robin smiled at the familiarity of the faces of the people.

"They're alive," he laughed, trying to push himself up off the bench, but in his condition, he only fell back down.

"Robin!" Marian gasped as she went to catch him, her voice carrying over the deck, making the group turn their heads at the sight.

XOXO

"Robin!"

Much immediately looked up at the sound. It was almost too good to be true. A smile spread across his tear stained cheeks as he saw the very people he'd been mourning across the other side of the deck.

"Robin?" John turned around, to see what was going on.

"They're alive," Allan grinned, jumping up off his seat.

"Allah be praised!" Djaq smiled to the heavens, as she ran forward to greet her best friend.

-o-

"Gotta say mate, you're pretty crafty, never say die eh?" Allan chuckled as the gang walked up to Robin and Marian, who were once again back on the bench.

"Figured you'd need me to bail you out of prison one day," Robin shot back cheekily.

"Probably right too," Allan admitted, scratching his head.

"But how did you survive?" Much asked in disbelief, "Did you get a boat?"

"No," Marian told them, "after you left, we headed for the top of the ship, to see if there were anymore lifeboats,"

"Which there wasn't," Robin interrupted her, causing Marian to give him a dark look. Robin put his arms up in mock surrender and she continued

"But there weren't any," Marian repeated. "So we just tried to stay on as long as possible, then I floated on a drifted door that had broken off and Robin.... " She turned to Robin, as if missing a piece of the story.

"Wait, if I was on the door...." She frowned, before realising. "You stupid idiot," She cried, punching Robin, causing him to wince from the sheer force of it.

"Hey, ouch!" He protested.

"Why didn't you climb on the door? Do you have a death wish? You could've died...." she asked him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"There wasn't enough room for both of us on that door, it was for the best" he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, so if we'd been rescued just a little while later, and I had to leave your frozen to sink to the Atlantic Ocean, that would be 'for the better'?"

"Marian, I didn't want to be without you, I couldn't live with myself if you died." He told her in a quiet voice, so the gang couldn't hear his words.

"And what about me? Huh? You are truly a fool, if you think that it would not be the same for me."

"I am sorry, I will not happen again," He smiled boyishly, making Marian groaned. She never could be angry at him, when he smiled that way.

"You better not," She warned him.

"Man, you're whipped," Allan laughed, causing both Marian and Robin to fire death glares in his direction.

"Alright, well I think that's enough excitement for the moment," John declared, content that they were all back together once more.

"Marian, would you like to come and get some soup with me?" Djaq asked, wanting to have some time to talk to her friend.

"Sure," Marian smiled, easing herself up off the bench and walking over the Djaq.

"We'll be back shortly," Djaq announced, taking Marian's arm and walking off.

"Those are two fine looking birds you boys got," Allan whistled, admiring them as they left. "I better go help them with that soup." He added, running to catch up with the girls.

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty lucky," Will gave an inward smile, taking a seat next to Much on the benches.

-o-

"Sir you won't find any of your lot down here," the short stoutly crewman told the taller brooding man, as he walked down the staircase and onto the lower deck. It was a stretch, but be had to be certain that she was dead. Then maybe he could have some closer.

Gisbourne looked around the deck, it was filled with people, but all were faceless to him, as they were not Marian. A loud hearty laugh drew his attention to a group of men at the far end of the deck. It was uncannily familiar. He was almost going to put it down as a coincidence when he saw the face of the man sitting on the benches.

"No,,," he uttered in disbelief, how could this be possible? Robin freaking Locksley! Alive. Was the man immortal? But how very odd that he should sit there alone with Marian. She had seemed to be extremely stirred by her former lover. Did this mean that she had not made it off the ship?

Anger rose within him like a lion being released from its cage. His vision developed a reddish haze as his marched his way to the very end of the ship, his malice thoughts dancing through his mind.

"Locksley," he spat out his name as if it were something out foul taste.

Robin looked up to see Gisbourne standing before him, with all the rage of a fighting bull.

"Oh all the poor innocent people that did make it, you had to survive." Robin shook his head.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," Guy growled, but he decided to get to the point. "Where's Marian?" he asked, not caring to hide his determination.

Robin saw the never-ending battle that he was going to have to endure if he wanted to be with Marian and saw his opportune moment to act. Allowing a dark look to cross over his face, he turned to Gisbourne as if he'd suffered a great loss.

"She is dead," he told Gisbourne unblinkingly, remaining completely still. The gang caught Robin's act and went with it, remaining silent.

"You lie!" Guy snarled, grabbing Robin by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the rail of the ship.

"Oi! Let him go!" John quickly growled.

"Stand back giant or I will throw him over board." Guy threatened, holding the top of Robin's body over the rail.

"I do not lie, Gisbourne! She froze in the icy waters, I watched her die." Robin yelled at his enemy.

"If you were with her, then why did you not also die?" He shot back, glaring at Robin with pure hatred.

"She could not hold on, Gisbourne, she didn't make it. By some chance I was rescued, but I do not feel lucky." Robin said, making the others marvel at way with words.

"You coward, it is your fault that she lies at the bottom of the ocean." Guy barked, his grip tightening on Robin's collar as he pull him closer.

"And I shall carry that burden with me always, but let you remember this, Gisbourne, I was not the one who made Marian try to kill herself at the very thought of being my husband." Robin's sliced through Gisbourne like a knife would soft butter.

Gisbourne could not control his anger anymore, releasing one hand off of Robin's collar, he drew it back and swang it forcefully across Robin's face, causing him to fall to the floor of the deck.

The other gathered around him, protectively. John's face hardened as glared at Gisbourne.

"Fine, I'll leave," Guy surrendered, holding up his hands, walking backwards.

"You're a coward Locksley, don't you forget that!" He yelled as he walked back up staircase.

John turned back to assess Robin's injuries. Robin was still on the floor, blood slowly seeped from his nose into his cupped hands.

"That was stupid," John told him, as a father would to his son.

"And quite clever," Will added, recognising that now Gisbourne though that Marian was dead. He wouldn't bother them anymore. Well, probably not as much.

"Well, we have brought back the finest soup in all of... uh... a hundred miles!" Allan announced, presenting a small portion of hot soup.

"What the blazes...." he uttered as he saw Robin on the ground with blood on his hands.

Marian and Djaq were a little way back from Allan but noticed the commotion the second they arrived.

"I leave for a few moments, and you have injured yourself," Marian exclaimed, kneeling down next to Robin.

"Tis but a flesh wound," He smiled taking his hands away from his face, blood still dripping from his nose.

"God, being your wife will be the hardest thing I've had to do in my life," she muttered, taking a cloth and wiping his face of the blood.

"You want to be my wife?" Robin sat still, gazing up at the love of his life.

"Well you obviously need me to be, if you keep getting yourself into trouble, like this. What happened anyway?" She began to question him.

"Gisbourne," Will offered, taking a seat near Djaq.

"Gisbourne?" Marian turned to face Will, "why did he come down here?"

"Looking for you," Robin spoke up, "So I told him you were dead."

"You did what?" She couldn't see the reason for such extreme antics.

"And then he nearly chucked me off the side of the ship, but he then changed his mind and just clocked me instead." Robin rolled his eyes.

Marian suddenly saw Robin's justification for his extremities. If Gisbourne thought she was dead, then he would probably leave the rest of the gang alone. She smiled, putting down the bloodied cloth and kissing Robin's forehead. For once he'd chosen the smartest road.

She helped sit Robin on the bench and put her cold hands in her pockets for warmth. As soon as she slid her frozen fingertips into the warm scratchy material pocket she felt and cold rock hard object at the bottom. Frowning she pulled it out to see what it was.

"My holiest mother of freaking pearl, that is the biggest bloody thing I've ever seen." Allan stood drooling over the large diamond necklace that lay in Marian's hands.

"My God," Much breathed as the sheer sight of it.

"Where did you get that?" Robin asked, a diamond like that would cost thousands.

"I don't know...." Marian muttered, "It was in my coat pocket...." She then realised what had happened. "Guy gave me his jacket on the Titanic, he must have put the diamond in it!" She laughed. "I guess we'll be living the good life for a while."

"Well there's one thing to thank Gisbourne for," Robin shrugged as he put the diamond back into Marian's pocket.

"Too true," Much nodded. "Speaking of thanking people, though," Much continued. "How the hell did you get this many blankets and clothes?" He looked around at the large pile of jackets, scarves and blankets that Allan and the girls had brought back.

"What can I say," Allan said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm good with nuns."

As Marian watched the others laugh at Allan's antics, she could not help but feel grateful the way the last week had turned out. She'd gone from having no one in her life, to having a group of friends that she could basically call family now. Even though the monstrous disaster of the Titanic was one that would haunt her forever, she knew that she wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way. For if none of this had ever happened, she would not be standing where she was at this very moment, in the arms of her beloved, surrounded by friends, safe, happy, not completely well, but content.

* * *

**Yeah, so once again, could be the end, but if you want me to write an epilogue, just review and let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story, even if you didn't review it :)**

Xoxo Chatnoir91


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

Okay so I'm really sorry I didn't add this sooner, but I've been on holidays for the past few weeks, without internet, only just got back! So this is the very end! Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading!

* * *

Epilogue

Marian smiled as she looked over at her best friend as she repeated after the priest in front of her. Grabbing Djaq's attention, Marian offered an encouraging wink and a cheeky smile, before looking down at small diamond on her own finger.

Beside Will was his best man, Allan, whose attention was now focused on the stunning red head in the forth row. Sitting in the very front row, was the rest of the gang. John, Much and Robin were dressed in black suits, gazing up at their friends who were being joined in matrimony. Robin looked over at his fiancé as she engaged in a silent conversation with her best friend. With a small cough, he caught Marian's attention and sent a mocked shocked glace at her as if to say 'Marian, in the middle of the wedding, how could you!' making her have to bite her lip to stop her laughing. Will knew that his friends weren't really paying attention to the words coming out of the priest's mouth, but he didn't mind at all. Even his wife didn't seem to be listening, in their minds that had been married ever since the horrifying events of the Titanic, the ceremony was only to legalise it.

Marian looked around at the small group of friends and relatives that had gathered for the beautiful ceremony, though the only ones that really mattered were the ones in the front seats and before the priest. She knew that they'd been the lucky ones, being able to survive the ordeals of the Titanic and the aftermath. Only about 31% of the passengers aboard had been lucky enough to survive. The months that had followed had been hard on them; Robin had suffered mild hypothermia from his time in the water, which kept him bedridden for a least a month. Money was not an issue anymore as Richard had found them as they boarded into New York on the Carpathia and they'd been living with him until Robin was better. It was also at this pier where Much as bumped into the small blonde woman which he was at the moment clasping his hand with hers, before Marian's eyes. "Eve", Much had cried, tears in his eyes, clutching her tightly.

Strangely, there had been no word of what happened to Gisbourne and Vaisey. Rumours whispered that Vaisey died from hypothermia in the months after the Carpathia docked, but Marian knew better. Vaisey was cold by nature; he couldn't be killed by it, he was probably slowly corrupting the streets of New York with his presence, gaining support to take control of the next company that he set his sights on. As for Gisbourne, she knew he was alive, as she had seen it with her very eyes, only the week earlier. She had been crossing the busy streets of New York when she heard her name being called out. When she turned, she'd seen her ex-fiancé standing before her. But before he could do anything, Marian had quickly stepped into the closest shop doorway and he just shook his head, and walked on by. Apparently, Marian had heard from a few of the ladies, that Gisbourne had changed, that he was married to a respectable woman, living in the heart of New York. Whether what she'd heard was right or wrong, she did not know, or did not care. Gisbourne was a part of her life that she chose to forget entirely. It was not worth bothering herself over something that was all forgotten.

The summer sun shone through the green leaves, Marian and Robin had offered their gardens to Djaq and Will for their marriage. Richard had been generous with his gifts upon his friends, as well as his job offerings. Will, Allan and John had begun a small furniture business, with Richard's help, and Robin and Much had accepted to work at the Law firm.

"I know pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest's last word hung in the air as the crowd cheered. Will took Djaq in his arms and pulled back her veil, kissing her, not thinking about all the people that were watching them.

Robin gave a cheeky grin at Marian and gestured at her to go to him. "Come here," he laughed, pulling her into his arms. "In a couple of weeks, that'll be us." He whispered into her ear.

Will and Djaq stood in front of their friends and family, beaming. As they walked down the aisle, rice was thrown, showering them in the small droplets of white. It had not been the most classical wedding, as it wasn't held in a church, but in the open gardens. However, this was exactly what they'd wanted; a simple wedding, nothing but their friends and family.

" 'Scue me gents, I got me a date with that red head over there," Allan's gaze locked with the woman, as he pushed past them.

"Shall we go to the reception?" Much asked Eve, their hands still locked together. Robin had often wondered if they were welded together by the hands.

"And, um, then," Much quickly looked up at Robin and Marian, and then, covering his mouth with his hand, he whispered something into Eve's ear, making her blush a deep red.

Without a word, she nodded and then they proceeded after the people back towards Robin and Marian's estate, where the reception would take place.

"What about you John, anyone special?" Marian wondered, noticing that he was the only one without someone.

"I'll be fine dear, I – " John began, but was quickly interrupted.

"BIG BEAR!" A shriek of joy nearly deafened them as Richard's mother ran up to them, grabbing hold on John, around the waist.

"Oh dear," John groaned slightly as he looked down at the woman attached to him, making Robin and Marian laugh.

"I thought you were dead!" She muttered, a tear in her eye. "Thank the lord, you're not! And to think that Richard told me nothing! I ought to have a word with him! Come on Big Bear." She told him, grabbing John by the hand and leading him off towards the house.

"I guess I'll see you later," John shrugged, as the determined woman pulled him along.

"I guess it's just you and me..." Robin smiled as he held his beloved in his arms.

"I believe so Mr Locksley," Marian looked up at him, using his corporal title.

"Well, soon to be _Mrs_ Locksley, what ever shall we do?" Robin shot back formally, spinning her around to face him.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Marian laughed, cupping his clean-shaven cheek with her hand, pulling it towards her. As she kissed her true love, she suddenly thought back their meeting, a few months prior, aboard the Titanic. It had been a long, exhausting journey to get to this point. But even through everything that they'd gone through, she would not change a single moment if it meant she would not be where she was standing that that very moment; kissing Robin Locksley in the gardens of their 40 acre estate. After everything, she knew, it had truly been the ship of dreams.

THE END

* * *

Well that's all folks! ....... the end is corny.... but... well..... sue me!:)

XOXO Chatnoir


End file.
